


The Moment I Met You

by Jay_Vakarian1031



Series: Eternal side books [1]
Category: Eternal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Shifters, Werewolves, Witches, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Vakarian1031/pseuds/Jay_Vakarian1031
Summary: This is a side novel for the Eternal seriesLayre Byrne had a year left to live.Cursed to die for something he hadn't done, Layre spent what he believed to be his last days hunting down the man who had ruined his life. He met Clyde by chance and had his life turned around. Finding a safe haven with the shifter, Layre had managed to fix what was broken within himself and had started fresh with a new lease on life.When Clyde was torn away from him, the vaewolf was faced with a choice. Either live his life and move on, or continue to fight to get his lover back. In the end, he knew what he had to do and what the right choice was. When Clyde was returned with no memory of what they had, Layre was once again faced with the heart breaking possibility of losing the only man he had truly ever loved.





	1. Author's Note

This is a side novel for my Eternal series, dealing with a few characters you'll see throughout the main books


	2. What A Way To Meet

The cold evening air felt like nothing against the pale vampire's skin, his pale green gaze darkening as he overlooked the city from a top a cathedral. "I know you're out there DaBaine," he said, a growl touching the male's voice. This monster was the reason he only had one year left to live. Layre stepped off the building before landing on the ground unharmed. He headed into the streets, his black and red leather trench coat dragging gently along the ground behind him. The rain fell heavily on the vampire as he walked through the streets. Black leather vest getting soaked the same with his black pants with his deep blue knee high boots with an inch high heel. The vampire's head shot up catching the scent of a sorcerer. He grinned before dashing in the same direction as the scent. "Hello Armond," the vampire said as he cut the sorcerer off, causing the smaller male to jump and stumble backwards before he fell crawling away. "What's wrong? Are you afraid of your old friend?" the male asked as a devilish smirk tugged at his lips.  
"N-No I just don't want to be killed for something I didn't do," the sorcerer stood in front of the vampire.  
The ginger haired vampire laughed before stepping closer to the sorcerer. "I am not going to kill you... If you tell me where DaBaine is," Layre growled at the sorcerer, his deadly fangs showing as a fright tactic.  
Armond growled before raising his hand making the vines from the trees grab Layre and lift him up holding him in the air. "Nice try Layre, I know you'll kill me even if I do tell you." The blonde haired male took off running into the forest. Layre growled before gripping the vines and yanking on them roughly causing them to break. He ran after the the sorcerer before pulling a folded circular ninja star, pressing the button in the center to release the blades. He threw the knife at Armond before he was tackled by a large wolf.

Armond lay dead and the wolf had Layre pinned to the ground. The large black wolf growled before being thrown against the tree. Layre jumped to his feet and pulled his large silver blade off his back before slamming it into the wolf's front leg and watched as it burned the creature. The creature thrashed until it was finally able to get free. The creature limped into the moonlight before looking up into Layre's bright green eyes with his own light pink eyes. The creature bared its teeth at Layre before charging at him. "I don't want to hurt you but if I must I will," the ginger spoke as he ducked letting the wolf jump over him. The midnight wolf immediately turned and tackled Layre to the ground. Layre grabbed the sharp dragon handled dagger from his boot before cutting the wolf's chest and shoving it off.  
The large wolf growled in pain before shifting human. A large rather muscular tanned male with black hair and deep grey eyes stood before the smaller ginger. He growled before stepping forward. Layre took the gesture as an attack so he kicked the male in the chest sending him against a tree. Layre threw his dagger at the male, lodging it in his shoulder and pinned him to a tree.  
"Fuck!" the male screamed in pain feeling the silver burning his shoulder and as it coursed through his bloodstream.  
Layre walked over to the taller man before throwing a set of underwear at him, keeping his gaze averted out of respect. Since Layre never stayed in one place for long he took his bag with him full of clothes. The raven haired male slid the article of clothing on after pulling the knife from his shoulder and growled as he threw the knife at Layre, which he caught, before tackling the ginger vampire to the ground. The ginger haired male threw the other off before slamming him into the tree. "What is your name wolf?" Layre pinned the other by his throat to the tree.  
"Clyde Mathias," the other spoke baring his own sharp teeth. "Yours is, vampire?" he asked growling.  
"Layre Byrne."  
Clyde smelled the vampire before tipping his head. "You're dying," he said as his eyes went from pink to a deep grey.  
Layre growled and tightened his grip on the male's throat to the point he was choking him. "How do you know that?" he said growling at the male.  
"B-Because I can smell it." He gripped the other's arm. He was weaker than the other from lack of eating and sleeping due to his rogue state. Layre let the male go before backing away. Clyde coughed heavily falling to the ground. "I-I could help you... M-Make you a hybrid... A Vaewolf..."  
The vampire growled before backing away. "One, you're way to strong to be a Vaewolf. Two why would you help me... I nearly killed you." Layre sighed softly before kneeling down beside the other and gently patched up the wounds that he made on the wolf.  
Clyde sighed softly before shaking his head. "'One, I'm not a hybrid. Two because you don't deserve to die. You have too much ahead of you to die so young," he said before sighing softly. "Let me take you back to my place so I can help you through this," he said softly before standing and leading the other to his home with a limp.  
"What about you? You're too weak to think about helping me."  
Clyde didn't live far so when the other was finished with his sentence he was on the porch. "Well that's the thing.. I will feed from you and and change you," he said softly before looking away.  
"Fair enough."  
Layre and Clyde walked into the house and Clyde led the ginger haired male into the bedroom.  
"Now when my venom enters your system there will be a burning sensation because the wolf and vampire genes will collide then form together."  
Layre nodded slightly before sitting in the bed. 'How... Why am I supposed to trust him.. I nearly killed him...' he thought to himself.  
Clyde sighed softly before sitting behind the other. "I'm sorry ahead of time for any pain." He pulled the vampire against him, holding him gently from behind, almost lovingly, before tipping the vampire's head, then bit into his neck. The wolf's eyes started to go red feeling the thick crimson liquid enter his mouth. He forced himself to drink slow so he didn't lose control before injecting his own venom into the other. He pulled away as the vampire winced and faintly struggled against the other's hold on him before passing out. Clyde laid him down before going to get a shower and do housework.

A few hours later Layre awoke from his slumber and rose from the bed holding his head, making his way out of the bedroom into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Clyde walked into the house with his shirt off and torn down the middle with a small cut on his face. "What happened to you?" Layre asked looking at him before walking over and wiping the blood off his face, licking the crimson fluid off his finger. The only thing he had to say was "DaBaine." The ginger male's eyes narrowed as he heard the name. "Excuse me? What business would he have with you?" Layre growled faintly as he wet down a nearby cloth and cleaned the rest of the blood from the other male's cheek. He tried to remain calm, knowing that his temper was dangerous and he didn't want to frighten the male. He had already done enough physical damage. "I apologize for hurting you out there... And thank you for your help as well..."  
The raven haired male sighed softly. "My business was ripping his jaw off before gouging out his eyes then shoving his own tongue up his ass," he said growling before leaning against the wall. "I only did what was right," he said softly before smiling and gently making the other look at him. "The pink in your eyes will fade over time."  
Layre started to speak then stopped as he felt the male's gentle touch. He looked up at the other and smiled faintly with a nod. "I appreciate your help. You've saved me quite a bit of trouble by taking him out. If there is anything I can do to repay you, please let me know." He lowered his gaze as his normally light eyes darkened to an almost black at the thoughts of what had caused him to want the sorcerer dead in the first place. He sighed slightly as he moved away from the shifter and looked around. "Where is my bag?"  
The male smiled softly before shaking his head. "Please you don't need to repay me," he said softly before walking back into his room and walking back out with a black bag. "Here it is. Do you need anything else?"  
The ginger gently took the bag and smiled a little. "No, thank you." He glanced out the window as he slung the bag over his shoulder then turned back to the male in front of him. "Again, I appreciate your help but I'm going to get out of your way now." He pulled off his emerald tear shaped pendant and slipped it around the male's neck. "If you ever need me for any reason, that will show you where I am." With a faint smile, he slipped out the door back into the rain. Layre knew the other meant well, but he didn't want to be in the way. Although he had a sneaking suspicion that wouldn't be the last time that he saw Clyde. He shook his head and made his way towards the woods. He had seen an abandoned cabin that seemed suitable enough to at least provide shelter from the rain.  
The wolf sighed softly before watching the vampire walk away. "If you ever want to come back... I'll be here." He watched the other before walking out and climbing up the ladder to his roof and began to fix it until he felt something or someone was watching him, turning around and looked towards the edge of the woods seeing a few wolves looking at him.

Layre stopped as the rain fell harder and a distant rumble of thunder caused him to jump slightly. The male had always hated thunder storms, though he would never admit it to anyone. He growled to himself as he turned and looked back towards the house he had just left. "If this is your way of telling me I was an idiot for leaving, you got your point across..." Layre sighed, sure that whatever higher being that was willing to listen to a vampire, well hybrid, was probably laughing at him right now. He saw the silhouette of the other male on the roof as he headed back towards the house he might as well call home. 'Home?...' he thought to himself with a weak smile. It had been a long time since he had belonged anywhere, but when Clyde had brought him to the house, it felt right. He was a fool for walking away from it, but his fear had gotten the best of him.  
Clyde nodded slightly before rushing back into the house grabbing his metal claws before putting them on and running towards Layre. He saw the gathering sorcerers around the cabin. He howled and large black, red, grey and white wolves all ran from behind him and started to attack the sorcerers. He rushed at Layre tackling him to the ground as the wooden structure exploded and shielded Layre's body from the blast holding him closer. When everything settled he stood up before holding Layre against him. "Are you alright?"  
Layre's eyes widened as a groan slipped free, hitting the ground then flinched as the building behind him exploded, hiding his face against the taller male's shoulder. After he was pulled back up, he risked a glance over his shoulder and swore softly to himself before turning his attention back to Clyde. "I'm fine... Thank you..." He stayed where he was and pressed closer to the shifter that held him, unsure of why besides the comfort he felt. A shiver ran down his spine as he looked down again when lightning split the sky. "It seems I owe you my life twice over now."   
The raven haired wolf shook his head before standing. When he felt the shiver of the other he smiled and held him tighter. "The only thing that's owed is to you and that would be safety and shelter," he said softly taking the other back to his house as the wolves split off into the other directions as Clyde took the other home.  
The ginger male stayed close to his side and followed silently as he was led back to the house, a faint blush touching his cheeks as he put some distance between the two as they drew closer. "It's appreciated... But you really don't have to do this... I'll be fine out on my own. I mean, I've lasted this long..."  
The raven haired wolf shook his head looking over the other. "Yes you have lasted this long but I don't want you to go back out there and be killed by the same people that blew up your house. With me they will move on thinking you died and then when they're gone you can leave if you want." He chanced a glance over at him. "You know I don't want to kill you, right?"

Layre lowered his gaze as the raven spoke, unable to clear his mind. Part of him screamed to leave, to keep the other male from getting hurt in any way due to his presence, but another part wanted him to stay. To feel the comfort and safety he was being offered and to accept it. The ginger male looked over at the slightly taller shifter beside him. "Why are you doing this? I'm a complete stranger that tried to kill you. You've saved me two or three times already in the short time I've known you on top of offering a safe place to stay." Layre stopped and looked at the other. "I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful, believe me I appreciate this more than you know but I want to know why."  
Clyde shook his head smiling lightly. "I can tell just by looking at you, you're alone. You have been for a while, and I know what it's like. So I want to show you that, yes, you may have attacked me, but you also helped me more than you think. Plus on top of that, I don't believe a good man should die, or be harmed for wanting to kill the man that was going to kill him," he said in a tender voice. "So I want to give you a place you can call home even if it is temporary. It will also give me a chance to show you how to shift and to control yourself while you shift. Being a Vaewolf now means you will have a stronger hunger than before and you need to learn to control it," he said looking down into the eyes of the red haired male.  
Layre looked at the other silently, his pale green eyes locking with the other's grey one. "Still, you could have easily let me die. There was nothing saying you had to help me." He flinched and growled softly at his own words. "I'm sorry that was extremely rude of me..."  
Clyde shook his head and looked at the other smiling. "You're right. And you could have killed me when I tackled you but you only cut my chest and shoved me off. There was nothing to say you had do to do that. I would have rather helped you and not kill you."  
Layre offered a soft smile then looked away as he tied his hair back. "Well, whatever your true reasons were for helping me it's appreciated. I'll stay with you until I get everything under control then I'll leave alright? I don't want to be in your way or overstay my welcome."  
"Don't believe me if you want but everything I told you was the truth," he said softly looking at him before smiling lightly. "Anyway. What would you like for dinner?" he asked as he walked back into the house.  
Layre stopped outside the door for a moment as he pressed his fingertips to the wood with a faint frown then looked over at the other blinking a few times, pulled from his thoughts. "What? Oh, uh, sorry, whatever sounds good to you, I'm not picky."  
The dark haired male looked over the other before smiling. "Make yourself at home. The shower is upstairs as well as a bedroom for you," he said lightly before looking at the door. He heard a loud howl and nodded. "Search destroy, protect, and defend."

The ginger took his bag up to the spare room and dropped it on the bed before letting a soft sigh escape. He closed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head and grabbed clean clothes, heading to the bathroom. Once under the water Layre hissed slightly at the stinging sensation of the water hitting an open wound on his shoulder he hadn't realized was there. About half an hour passed before he shut off the water and dried off, dressing in a simple black tank top and black jeans before tossing his dirty clothes in his bag then made his way down to join the other.  
Clyde watched the other with a light smile. He turned away and walked into the kitchen before sighing softly. 'I shouldn't be helping him but my instinct is to help him. He's hurt, alone, and in need of some sort of care. Whether it be physical or mental someone needs to be there for him.' When he completed the thought he caught the scent of the blood. "There is probably something in the wound. Other wise it would have healed by now," he spoke softly to himself before starting to cook what he had set out for his own dinner. He usually ate the meat raw due to what he was, but this time he didn't for the fact the other wouldn't be used to the texture. A half an hour flew by fast and dinner was almost finished. Clyde grabbed a few odds and ends sides and cooked them to go with dinner.  
Layre stood silently in the doorway to the kitchen for a moment watching the other male before he quietly slipped in and washed the few dishes that were in the sink, keeping his gaze averted. He could feel the tension in the air, already knowing it was because he was there. The ginger glanced out the window as he shut off the water and dried the dishes with a nearby towel before setting them on the table. His mind raced over what had happened and what he should do. Shifters and vampires were natural enemies yet the raven behind him had risked his life to protect him. A faint sigh escaped the male as he figured out what his plans were. He'd stay a few days to start learning how to control his new abilities then he would leave. Layre didn't want to cause the other any discomfort.  
Clyde looked over at the blood haired male before shifting slightly his eyes becoming a bright blue. "You're bleeding," he said softly looking at the other before walking over and gently lifted the shirt. "When was the last time you fed?" he asked looking at him before looking over the wound before lightly touching it to numb the pain for the time being. "You're healing just not as fast as normal and the werewolf side should have sped up your healing."  
The male jumped slightly at the other's touch then quickly calmed himself. "I fed a week ago. As a pure blood, well when I was, I only need to feed once every three months and even then I can go a lot longer without being affected. As for the healing, it's always been unusually slow but it's gotten worse since the bastard cursed me. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, can you bandage the wound for me? I can't exactly reach it on my own."  
"Well with the were-gene you will need to feed more often, two or three times a month unless you have a big meal," he said looking at him.  
"That's just wonderful," Layre sighed and looked out the window. "Sorry I'm not trying to be rude, forgive me for that. It's been a very edgy couple of months for me."  
Clyde bit his lip slightly looking down. "I wasn't going to let you die. I wasn't having your life on my hands not when I knew I could do something. Your best bet is to accept the fact that I care for the lives no matter your species," he said before going to the cabinet with the medical supplies and patching up the wound. He turned away and cleaned his hands of the blood before plating the food. "For you..."  
The ginger vae looked at the plate and gently took it. "Thank you... If there is any way I can repay you for your kindness please let me know."  
"The only way to repay me is let me care for you. You know, like I should. Give you a place to stay. Help train you. Normal shit."  
"I meant besides that but even if there was something I have the feeling you wouldn't tell me," Layre said with a faint smile, hoping he hadn't come across as rude then sat down at the table.  
The other shook his head. "You're right about that," he said with a slight chuckle. "Now just rest. Soon you'll crave for it to be raw so savor that. It's not easy but eventually you will control it to be back to normal."  
'It seems I'll be here longer than I planned...' The ginger male thought to himself as he blankly looked at the plate, his mind roaming to unknown thoughts but quickly snapped out of it and ate a little, never eating much as is. "Sorry, I'm honestly not trying to be rude, but I can't eat much. We're not meant to eat so..."  
Clyde looked over the other smiling. "Don't worry. Your body will adjust. It will take time," he said with a smile. "Is there anything you wanna do?"  
Layre smiled faintly at the male's words and shrugged. "To be completely honest with you, the only thing I've had time for is reading and even that has been sparse. I don't know what else is an option."  
"Well there is cards games, night on the town, walks in the woods, moon light walks mainly, there's a nice lake not far from here that has a good view."  
"It may not be the best of ideas knowing my luck but why don't we go for a walk? If I'm going to be staying with you, I would like to get to know you better."  
The dark haired wolf nodded slightly before smiling at him. "That sounds amazing. Where would you like to go?"  
"Does anywhere but the woods count as an answer?"  
Clyde smiled lightly and nodded before running upstairs and changing into some good clothes. "So where in the city would you like to go?" he asked smiling lightly at him coming back down the steps in his boots, black leather coat, blue jeans and a black shirt.  
Layre looked over as he stood then looked down quickly. "It doesn't really matter honestly anywhere is fine. Um, I should probably go change my shirt at least, I'm sure it's probably not a good idea to go out with blood stains." He offered a smile as he slipped away upstairs.  
Clyde smiled lightly at him. "You're welcome to borrow some of my clothes if you need. I'll wash yours when we come back."

The ginger sighed and slipped into the male's room quickly grabbing a t-shirt before he went back to his own room. He changed and tossed his shirt in the bag before pulling his boots on and grabbed his coat then joined the male downstairs. "I can do my own laundry I just need to know where everything is."  
Clyde chuckled softly before smiling. "Okay, I just thought I would do it for you so you didn't need to but it's your choice." He offered a smile and opened the door. "Come on."  
Layre slipped his jacket on and stepped out into the cool night air. "I appreciate the offer but I don't want you to think I can't do things for myself."  
Clyde shook his head arching an eyebrow. "I wouldn't think that for a second. I just wanted to offer you a helping hand."  
The ginger male sighed and brushed the hair from his face "Sorry that's twice I've been rude without meaning to."  
The dark haired male smiled lightly shaking his head. "Please try and relax. You're not being rude, you're being honest." Clyde slipped his arm around the other's shoulder when he noticed how silent the ginger was. "Are you alright?"  
Layre jumped slightly at the touch then relaxed with a smile. "Yeah I'm alright I promise"  
Clyde chuckled softly. "Are you sure? You seem shy," he said softly smiling down at the smaller male. "Relax okay?"  
"I'm always shy around new people so..."  
Clyde looked at the other smiling. "Well darling you don't need to be so shy around me. There is no judgement here, and if there's I will rip their fucking heads off."

 

A faint blush stained the male's cheeks as he chuckled slightly. "Alright I get it. You're overprotective aren't you," he teased.  
Clyde chuckled lightly and shook his head. "What gave you that idea?"  
Layre relaxed and stopped turning to face the other. "Hm I wonder," he chuckled.  
Clyde chuckled lightly at the other. "So do I, 'cause I know I didn't give you that impression."  
"Let's see, you saved my life when our species are enemies, you gave me a place to stay then threatened to kill anyone who's judgemental towards me."  
The male chuckled lightly. "Any one that is in danger I swore to protect. You were no different," he said looking at him with a smile. "You needed a place to stay so I offered nothing wrong with that. Last that's because I'm protective. Not overprotective just protective."  
"Okay so I was wrong, my apologies."  
Clyde chuckled softly. "You take everything seriously, don't you."  
Layre shrugged slightly. "It's become force of habit."  
Clyde shook his head. "Don't worry. I can break you of that habit. So relax okay?" he said kissing his cheek with a smirk.  
Layre fought off the blush that threatened to stain his cheeks and nodded. "Well you can try to break me of it."  
Clyde chuckled softly. "Trust me. I will," he said leading the other towards town. Clyde looked over the other before turning around and facing the other. "Do you trust me?" he asked, offering his hand.  
The ginger looked at his hand for a moment, hesitating before gently taking it. "Yes I do."

Clyde turned and lifted the male onto his back before jumping onto the top of a building and beginning to run across the roof with the other on his back. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop before finally stopping and smiling. "There," he said looking at the view of the lake that looked like the moon was resting right on top of it like a crystal ball, causing the dark water to shimmer.  
Layre gasped softly and wrapped his arms around the male's neck, quickly relaxing. Once they reached the destination Clyde had in mind, the smaller male slid away from the other and stood beside him looking out at the water and the moon, a soft smile playing across his lips. "It's absolutely beautiful."  
Clyde chuckled softly before shaking his head. "This is often where I would come to have peace of mind at night." Clyde sat on the edge of the building and gently patted the cold stone next to him for the other to sit. The wind shifted slightly and the male's hair fell into his face causing him to brush it out if the way, watching as Layre sat beside him, holding his coat tight around himself as a slight shiver ran down his spine, due to his natural coolness from the vampirism and the wind.  
The ginger cuddled into the taller male as he was pulled closer and laid his head on the other's shoulder, feeling a sense of peace and comfort wash over him. 'I guess I could get used to this,' he thought to himself with a soft smile.  
Clyde chuckled softly and gently kissed the other's cheek, gently hugging the other closer. "If it's ever too much just say so," he said softly replying to the other's thoughts.  
Layre's pale cheeks darkened slightly as he moved closer, cuddling into the male. "You heard my thoughts."  
Clyde nodded gently before kissing his cheek once more. "Yeah, I have that special little ability."  
The male chuckled softly and leaned into the kiss. "It's alright honestly. Nothing about me is private."  
"Well I would never search anything private."  
"What part of nothing is private do you not understand?" Layre chuckled softly. "For some reason I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone before."  
Clyde smiled lightly. "Well I don't want to snoop anyway. It's impolite. I want you to tell me what you want to tell me."  
Layre looked up at the sky watching as a shooting star passed by. "Make a wish," he said looking over at the other with a smile.  
Clyde chuckled softly and smiled looking at the star silently for a moment. "There."  
Layre made his own wish with a soft smile then looked over again. "Sorry, it's an old habit from childhood."  
Clyde chuckled softly and shakes his head. "Well my dear I find it fun. And there is no way I would ever stop fun."  
Layre nodded and looked out at the sleeping silent land below. "I look forward to doing this more often. I feel like I can finally truly be at ease with everything now."  
Clyde smiled softly. "Well that's what I am here for right? To help you move on."  
"Yeah I guess you kind of took that responsibility over when you took me in."  
Clyde smiled gently and held him close. "Well I have to take responsibility. It's my nature to help those in need."  
Layre leaned into the taller male. "Even those who are supposed to be your enemy," he chuckled softly.  
Clyde chuckled softly before shaking his head. "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer."  
Layre playfully glared at the other and elbowed him in the side as he pulled away. "Well if that's the case," he replied and dropped down off the roof, lightly landing on his feet and looked around. Layre smirked playfully glancing at the other male as he landed behind him. "What, now you're a stalker?" he teased.  
Clyde smirked slightly. "Only if you want me to be," he said with a grin and caressing the other's cheek. He lightly dragged his nails along the male's cheek and walked off.  
Layre narrowed his eyes slightly watching the male then turned away and made his way down to the lake, sitting on the bank and watched the water silently. He tensed slightly when he realized he was being watched but made no movement or any indication that he noticed. After a few moments, he got up with a faint sigh and slipped away into the woods.


	3. Falling For You

Clyde watched the male's shadow keeping an eye on him before jumping down and going into the trees respecting the other's privacy and keeping his distance as well as keeping his eyes on the male as he moved.  
Layre stopped by the edge of the clearing just inside the tree line and knelt down, brushing fallen leaves from a small worn stone. A faint smile crossed the male's lips as he made a pale pink rose appear on the stone before he sat beside it, leaning back against the tree it resided beside. His sapphire eyes closed before a tear could slip free. "I know it's been awhile since I visited and I'm sorry for that... It's been hell to be honest," he said softly with a frown. "I hope you're happy wherever you may be."  
Clyde stopped in the tree as he looked over the other biting his lip. He wanted to comfort the male but he figured it be best to give him the privacy he deserved. He sat back and watched the surroundings to keep the other safe.  
Layre looked over at the tree where the other had stopped then up at the sky. "I know you're there. You don't have to keep your distance."  
Clyde shook his head lightly. "I know you know I'm here but I wanted to be respectful to you and give you your privacy. That's why I'm so far away."  
"Not like it matters...." he sighed and closed his eyes again. "Sorry..."  
Clyde jumped from tree to tree before landing in front of the male hugging him tightly. "If it matters to you it matters to me and it appears it matters to you a lot."  
Layre jumped slightly at the sudden contact then relaxed a bit. "It shouldn't matter to you. I'm nothing to you so my issues are my own."  
"You are something to me. You are my friend which makes you my family. Even if we are enemies I would still care about you," he said looking at the smaller male before hugging him again holding him close.  
"If I'm your friend then don't call me your enemy. It hurts," Layre replied as he returned the hug.  
He held the male gently then let him go, taking a step back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."  
Layre took a step back lowering his gaze. "I have a very hard time trusting people and like I said before for some reason I trust you. If you plan on breaking that trust tell me now and I'll leave."  
Clyde shook his head. "I would never break that trust for the world. Why would I risk getting this close to you just to break your trust? And I mean that physically and mentally."  
"It's just what I'm used to is all," he replied as he returned the hug. "It's just a new thing to me, actually having someone care."  
Clyde shook his head holding the male tighter. "I will never stoop that low."  
Layre nodded and took a step back. "My apologies," he glanced over at the stone then back up at the other. "If I'm going to be around you, I may vanish once in awhile but I'll be here. My sister went missing as a child and we never found her."  
Clyde shook his head. "It's alright. If you want me to leave you be I can go. I will respect your privacy. I will only be a scream away."  
"No it's fine I promise. I actually am enjoying your company," Layre replied as he looked up at the sky for a moment.

 

Clyde smiled lightly and led the male to a small clearing. "This is where I come a lot. Though it's just a field at first but watch," he said looking at his watch. The hands struck twelve and soon the entire surrounding area began to sparkle and shimmer. A light smile crossed the male's lips when he noticed how close the ginger stuck to him. "Relax. This place is protected by dark fae. If you ever get lost they will put you somewhere that you know. Just continue to walk."  
"I am relaxed I just don't know the area so," he shrugged slightly and walked beside him.  
The male smiled lightly before gently grabbing the other and falling back with the other on top of him. The two landed lightly onto the ground with the thanks to the fairies around the area.  
"Sorry. I wanted you to experience that."  
Layre gasped and tensed slightly then chuckled as he sat up. "A little warning would have been nice you know."  
"What's the fun of it if you knew what's gonna happen?" the raven chuckled with a playful smirk as he sat up then smiled lightly as he gently pulled the other down and allowed him to use his arm as a pillow as they looked at the sky.  
Layre moved a bit closer and slipped his arm lightly around the male's waist. "If I'm making you uncomfortable let me know."  
Clyde shook his head. "It feels nice. It's just that I never experienced anything like this before."  
"I have one time in my life and that was with my boyfriend."  
"Never had one. And I have been around for a very long damn time," he said shaking his head sighing lightly. "That just makes me a loser doesn't it?"  
Layre shook his head and sat up looking at the male. "No it doesn't. I'm as old as I am and I've only dated once which was extremely short lived," he said as he pulled his knees to his chest.  
"May I ask what happened?"  
"Relax I don't mind you asking questions. He left for war the day after we started dating and he passed away."  
Clyde frowned slightly. "I'm sorry for your loss. Sorry if it was rude to ask."  
"It's alright, everything happens for a reason. "I wasn't trying to be rude... I just... I've been trying to let go of my past and find someone to care for but that's impossible. Well, was impossible."  
"I know. You're not the rude one here. I should have thought before I spoke," he said softly rubbing the other's side. "And who is the lucky person?" he asked completely dumbfounded.  
Layre looked over at the male. "You," he said simply before turning to face him. "I mean, you've done so much for me in the short time since we met... I want to be able to do something for you in return. Helping in whatever way I can and caring for you when you need someone. I mean I know we just met but I consider you close to me...."  
Clyde smiled softly before looking over the other caressing his cheek lightly. "You are close to me as well," he said softly before smiling lightly. "You don't need to repay me because you just sticking around is payment enough."  
Layre leaned into the other's touch and closed his eyes for a moment. "I understand that but still, it's how I am. If you ever need something let me know."  
Clyde smiled gently kissing the other's forehead before speaking. "There is something I need. I need you to smile for me."

A light, almost shy smile crossed the ginger's lips as he lowered his gaze. "You need to find yourself a partner. It's evident that you have a lot of love and devotion to give and anyone would be lucky to have that."  
Clyde looked over the other smiling softly before shaking his head. "No one wants to be with an original."  
"I'm sure there's someone out there that would... I mean if I found someone at one time there has to be someone for you. I know it's not the same but no one really wants to be with a pu- what was a pure blooded vampire."  
Clyde smiled lightly looking at the other. "I can personally guarantee that there is someone that wants to make you theirs."  
Layre shrugged slightly with a soft chuckle. "Yeah and there's little green men living on the moon too right?" he smiled meeting Clyde's gaze. "If you find someone that would want to deal with me make sure you let me know so I can check their temperature to make sure they aren't running a fever," he smiled and looked away again.  
Clyde bit his lip looking over the male imprinting on him, then tipped the other's face back towards him, kissing him softly before pulling away and sitting up. "You'd better check me for a fever then."  
Layre returned the kiss with a deep blush staining his cheeks as he looked at the male in confusion and shock then smiled softly as he looked down. "W-Well then."  
Clyde shook his head. "Don't talk down about yourself. A beautiful man like you deserves everything thing in the world. You deserve a man that will hand you his heart and his world," he said looking at he said before watching the wolves surround the place. He shook his head and they all scattered quickly.  
Layre looked over at the male once more then lightly kissed him. "I appreciate you saying that but you deserve the same, keep that in mind."  
Clyde returned the kiss gently looking over the other caressing his cheek. "But you deserve it more than I do."  
The ginger leaned into his touch. "Don't say that please. You deserve it just as much and if you'll allow me to I'll show you the love you deserve."  
The dark haired male nodded slightly before kissing him. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said softly caressing his cheek.  
Layre returned the kiss with a soft smile. "So you'll be mine then?"  
"Yes," he said pulling the other into his arms holding him closely.  
The smaller male cuddled closer into him with a shy smile. "Thank you."  
"You have no reason to thank me," he said kissing the other gently with a smile.  
Layre returned the kiss with a smile. "Yes I do. You gave me a reason to smile again, to be happy."  
Clyde shook his head. "As long as you never lose that smile it's gonna be okay."  
"With you around what reason would I have to lose it?"  
"That is exactly the point," he said softly before smiling lightly before kissing his cheek. "You're beautiful," he said softly.  
Layre chuckled softly then shook his head. "I'm not gonna argue this time."  
Clyde chuckled gently and nodded slightly smiling. "Good," he said laying back with the other on his chest. Clyde smiled gently and kissed the other's head. "Whats next?"  
Layre looked up at him. "Well isn't that your decision? You're the one who's had time to be around here."  
Clyde smiled lightly. "I'm sure you have done other things in other towns. That's why I asked."  
Layre chuckled. "Dear I have been trying to protect myself while tracking the bastard you took out for so long I can't even remember the meaning of doing anything other than that."  
Clyde chuckled softly and gently hugged the other close. "How about a movie?"  
Layre thought for a moment then nodded as he pressed a light kiss to the male's lips before getting up. "Sure that would be nice."


	4. First Day Of A New Life

The following morning Clyde woke up with Layre in his arms. He did remember taking Layre out for a few drinks, but not much after. He looked down at himself then sighed softly in relief. "Boxers," he said then looked at Layre. "Fully clothed. Okay, we're good," he said softly looking at the ceiling. "I didn't want this to move that fast," he said quietly to himself holding the other lightly against him.  
Layre cuddled closer to the taller male, slipping an arm around him as he yawned slightly before jumping and quickly sat up, forgetting he had fallen asleep in Clyde's bed. He groaned softly and rubbed his face in annoyance with himself then looked over at the other as the events of the night came back to him.  
Clyde looked at the other before shaking his head. "Hey beautiful," he said, slowly sitting up with a chuckle. He groaned slightly rubbing his face as a headache hit him. "Whats up?" he said softly.   
Layre watched him with a light smile. "Hey yourself," he replied as he ran a hand through his hair and tied it back. "Besides us and you having a hangover? Not much." He leaned over and kissed the male softly.  
Clyde chuckled softly before kissing him lightly. "Sorry about that. I haven't drank in a while."  
"There's no reason to apologize but I will say I'm glad I can't get drunk."  
Clyde shook his head chuckling. "Don't worry you will."  
Layre shook his head and leaned back against the wall. "I doubt that."  
The raven chuckled at the other. "I gave you enough venom to kick start your heart. I think you could." Clyde sat up and gently pulled the other into his lap smiling gently. "So how do you like sleeping with a teddy bear?"  
Layre cuddled into him with a smile and lightly kissed his chin. "I slept wonderfully and it was nice having someone to cuddle with. What about you?"  
The male chuckled gently and kissed the other. "Best night of sleep in two thousand years."  
The smaller male smiled as he returned the kiss. "Good, get used to it because you're stuck with me now," he chuckled softly.

Clyde chuckled softly and held the male close. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
Layre curled up in the male's arms cuddling into him with a smile. "And neither would I." The ginger stretched slightly then pulled away rubbing the back of his neck. "I need coffee," he smiled faintly. Layre looked up at the male as he stood and took his hand as he got up, noticing that the difference in the temperature of their skin wasn't too different. 'Well that worked quick...' he shook his head and brushed off the thought and lightly squeezed the male's hand. 

Clyde smiled lightly and gently led the other down to the kitchen and lifted him to sit him on the counter. "Milk or creamer?"  
Layre jumped slightly and looked at the male. "I could have gotten on the counter on my own you know," he said with a smile. "Creamer is fine."  
Clyde chuckled softly looking at the other. "I know. I just found it cute to do it myself," he said grabbing the creamer from the fridge. "Okay. Do you like a little creamer with your coffee, or a little coffee with your creamer."  
A soft chuckle slipped from the ginger as he pulled his legs up, crossing them and leaned back against the wall. "Well it was cute and a little creamer."  
Clyde smiled gently and nodded making the drink before kissing the other and handing it to him. "Who ever would have thought we would have found someone. Especially each other."  
Layre returned the kiss and gently took the cup. "I know. I guess something out there does care," he lowered his gaze with a soft smile. "I mean, I went from having only a year left in this world to having the most wonderful boyfriend I could ever ask for."  
The male chuckled gently and kissed him. "Well you can ask for the world and I'll do my damnedest to give it to you."  
Layre returned the kiss and lightly caressed the male's cheek. "I have everything I could ever ask for right here."  
Clyde smiled gently and kissed the other's palm. "And I'm glad I can give it to you."  
The ginger smiled softly and lowered his hand, gently taking the other's hand in his own. "I'm sorry if it's too early to say this but I love you."  
Clyde smiled gently and kissed the other lightly. "It's not to early 'cause I love you too."  
The male smiled as he returned the kiss. "Good, get used to it because you're stuck with me now," he chuckled softly.  
Clyde gently held the other smiling lightly. "Mine."  
Layre blushed faintly and chuckled leaning into the other. "Always."  
"So my beautiful darling. What would you like to do for the evening?"  
The ginger shrugged slightly and looked at the male in front of him. "I believe we went over this last night."  
"Well we could go out on a date, nonalcoholic on my end, or just relax here at home."  
Layre chuckled softly. "Yeah I don't think alcohol would be a good idea for you right now."  
"Nope. Especially not with the hangover I have," he said chuckling gently before kissing the other. "Anyway. Which do you wanna do?"  
The male remained silent for a moment then smiled. "How about a quiet night here at home? I'll cook for you and we'll see where the night goes from there."  
Clyde chuckled gently and nodded. "Sure, that sounds amazing."  
Layre returned the kiss and smiled. "Thanks for not looking completely shocked over the fact that I can cook. It gets frustrating."  
Clyde chuckled softly. "Why would I be shocked? A kick ass guy can cook if a shifting mutt can cook," he said looking up at the other, kissing his nose.  
"You're not a mutt, don't talk about yourself like that. Most vampires can't cook since we don't need to eat."  
Clyde shook his head smiling. "Trust me. Your new wolf instincts will help that. Just don't eat anything raw. It makes you sick. I would know. They only way you can eat anything raw is in shifted form. Your human form is after all human built, but you shouldn't need to worry about that."  
Layre slid off the counter and gently picked up the coffee cup Clyde had forgotten to give him. "Honey I'm sure I know how to handle myself," he spoke in a playful tone and gently kissed the other.  
The dark haired male smiled and nodded. "Yes I know but I also want to be there for you to help you," he said softly smiling at him. "I worry way too much I know but still."  
Layre smiled and took a sip of coffee as he turned his light green gaze out the window. "I don't mind the over protectiveness at all. My only thing is I don't want your pack being upset with you or deciding they don't like me and take it out on you."

"Trust me. They won't. The second in command of my pack is dating a turned vampire, and the head hunter, aside from me, is dating a dark fae. So I think dating a hybrid is okay," he said smiling gently before kissing him. "Nothing is going to happen. I promise."  
The ginger returned the kiss and nodded slightly. "Alright, I'm just trying to look out for you on this one."

Clyde smiled as he gently pulling the other male closer and smiled lightly. "I promise my love. It's gonna be okay."  
"I know love," the male smiled softly and pressed a light kiss to the other's lips. He placed his cup on the counter and gently wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

Clyde chuckled gently and shook his head. "Good," he said after returning the kiss and gently lifting him up slightly and spinning him around. "I'm so glad I have the pleasure of calling you mine."  
Layre chuckled and kissed him deeply once set back down. "I'm glad too. I love you."  
The wolf returned the deep kiss before smiling and nodded lightly. "I love you more. I love you enough to give you my world. Plus to make you my life, my breath, my everything."  
"Alright mister overly romantic, you've made your point," Layre chuckled softly with a light smile.  
Clyde chuckled softly before caressing the other's cheek. "Sorry love, but it's true."  
"Did I say I was arguing?"

The dark haired wolf shook his head before smiling gently. "No you weren't," he said looking over the other. "So what can we do until dinner?"  
Layre looked up at the male for a moment then shrugged slightly. "I guess that's kind of up to you."  
Clyde smiled gently. "Well we can cuddle and watch a movie of you like."  
The ginger smiled and pressed a kiss to the male's lips. "Alright that sounds like a plan."  
The raven haired male smiled gently as he kissed the other before gently spinning him around completely and tilting the other back slowly careful not to hurt him. "Then it's settled."  
Layre chuckled and looked up at the other. "Really now?"  
"What? I'm old. I still like old ballroom dancing. Is that so bad?"  
The smaller male shook his head no and smiled. "Not at all. It's nice to have someone who likes the older things in life."  
The male kissed the other before gently lifting him back up and smiling. "That is true. That's because we know how to dance right."  
Layre returned the kiss and smiled. "The only issue with it is that I've never been much for dancing."

Clyde smiled gently before holding the other close. "Really? Well I'm sure we can see a movie that night," he chuckled gently and kissed the other's cheek. "Go pick out a movie. I'm gonna grab some more coffee and I'll be back in a bit. There's movies under the tv."

Layre arched an eyebrow. "What you're planning something now?" he chuckled and kissed the taller male then picked up his coffee after refilling it and offered a soft smile as he made his way out to the living room and set up a movie then curled up on the couch, tucking his feet under himself.  
"Well my love," he said as he filled the coffee cup with a smile. "I planned on taking you out to dinner then dancing. Danex was throwing a party next week. I actually got the invite a week ago," he said smiling. "He's a little younger than I am, but he enjoys the older things like I do," he said smiling gently before walking into the living room and sat next to the other with a smile. "I was gonna take you but you said you don't like dancing so."  
The ginger looked over and gently took Clyde's hand. "It's not that, it's more of the fact that I don't dance anymore. The last time I had was many, many years ago at one of the vampiric parties. That was actually when Sam, I'm not sure if you know who he is, took over the necromantic and vampiric courts."  
Clyde nodded and smiled. "No I don't actually. I normally don't deal with the necromantic courts," he said softly before smiling. "Well if you would like to go, we still can. If not we can go to dinner than a movie if you like."  
"You'll have to meet him someday. Him, his wife and kids are all wonderful people, I think you would like them. Honestly it's up to you what we do."  
"Well love I need your opinion too." He said smiling gently before kissing him. "I don't want to take you and you not have fun." He said kissing the other gently.  
Layre returned the kiss and smiled softly. "It doesn't matter to me either way. Any time spent with you is enjoyable."  
"Then we can do all three. We can go to dinner, then the party, and if we aren't worn out by then the movie."  
"If you want," the smaller male replied with a light smile.

Clyde smiled and kissed the other's head petting his hair gently. "What did you like to do before you became the hunter from Hell?"  
"Hunter from Hell? That's a new one," the ginger chuckled leaning into him. "Before that I did a lot of reading and a bit of playing the violin and piano. Other than that, usually I would go for walks at night and just sit in the woods or on the beach and draw or work on jewelry."  
"Sorry, first thing that came to mind," he chuckled gently before smiling. "Well I have an art room upstairs if you ever wanna draw. I also have paints and pastels as well as others things," he said softly smiling at the other playing with his hair smiling.  
Layre nodded in appreciation and laid his head on the male's chest. "Alright, thank you," he smiled softly. "Though it's been ages since I've drawn or anything of the sort."  
"Well I would love to model for you whenever you wanna draw."  
A faint blush touched the male's cheeks as he cuddled into the other and rubbed his arm. "We'll see. Depending on how tonight goes I may draw later."  
Clyde smiled gently before kissing the other's head. "It's up to you my love. It's now your room. I hardly use it."  
Layre smiled and gently kissed the male's chin. "I suppose that works."  
Clyde blushed slightly and looked down at the other. "Alright."  
"What's with the blush?"  
"I never had anyone do that before."  
Layre chewed his lip momentarily and looked away when he noticed the slight smile and nodded. "Sorry then."  
Clyde shook his head. "No no. It was nice."  
"Alright." The ginger smiled a bit and cuddled closer, lightly rubbing the male's leg for a moment before he took the other's hand.  
The wolf let out a faint purr biting his lip gently. "You're the only one who can get me to do that one."  
A faint blush burned the male's cheeks as he looked up at the raven male. "I've never heard a wolf purr before," he chuckled and lightly pressed a kiss to the male's chin.  
"I never have. That's why I said you're the only one who's gotten me to do it," he said gently kissing the other's neck. "I love you."  
"I love you too and I meant in general. I've known other weres and I've never heard one purr before."  
"Well I'm glad I can make the first," he chuckled then held the smaller male closer and purred softly in his ear. A light smirk crossed the male's lips as he noticed the deep blush that stained the ginger's cheeks. Clyde chuckled softly kissing the other's head, holding him closer. "So adorable."  
Layre laid his head on the male's chest and lightly held his hand. "Hush."  
Clyde chuckled gently and kissed the other's hand smiling. "Maybe I don't wanna. Maybe I want more adorableness."  
Layre shot the male a playful glare and chuckled. "Well, then do something about it."  
Clyde smirked as he laid the other back and came down close to his ear with purr before gently biting it and sitting back up.  
Layre gasped and blushed deeply glaring at the male. "Seriously?"  
Clyde chuckled gently before kissing the other male gently. "Yes very much." Clyde chuckled and kissed the other's cheek as he sat up. "Did I make you mad?" he asked, poking the other's nose gently.  
Layre playfully bit his finger and chuckled. "No, it would take a lot to make me mad love."  
Clyde looked over the other before smiling at him. "Good I wouldn't want to upset you." He tipped his head slightly and looked at Layre concerned when the smaller male played with the sleeve of the hoodie he wore. "Are you alright?"  
"Hm? Yeah I'm perfectly fine," the male smiled and leaned into the other. "Everything is perfectly fine."  
Clyde nodded gently looking at the other before kissing his neck gently. "If something's bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?"  
"I know but I promise nothing is bothering me right now."  
Clyde nodded gently and kissed the other again. "Alright." The raven haired male smiled gently and rubbed his sides. "So my love, anything you wanna do after the movie?" he asked laying down and pulling the other on top of him.

 

Layre purred softly at his touch and crossed his arms on the other male's chest and rested his chin on them with a slight shrug.  
Clyde smiled lightly looking up at him rubbing the males sides smiling. "That sounds fun."  
The ginger chuckled and lightly kissed the male's chin. "So much fun," he smirked playfully.  
Clyde smiled gently before kissing him lightly. "So what should we do after that fun?"  
Layre hid his face against the male's chest as a deep blush stained his cheeks. "Well it's obvious where your mind is."  
Clyde shook his head smiling. "Your mind had to be there to if you caught what I meant," he smirked.  
The ginger shook his head and chuckled as he pressed a light kiss to the male's lips and lightly rubbed his chest. "No I'm just not stupid. Though that may prove interesting."  
The raven male chuckled softly. "No you're not but come on, you had to be there at some point."   
Layre shrugged and smiled looking at the shifter beneath him. "Maybe, maybe not."  
"Exactly my point," he said chuckling gently before kissing him gently then the wolf let out a light purr with a smile before kissing him softly. "What's on your mind right now?"  
Layre shook his head and laid on his chest. "You don't want to know."  
Clyde chuckled lightly looking over the other. "Actually I kinda do now."  
Layre kept his face turned away and folded his arms again. "You honestly."  
Clyde looked at him turning the other's face towards his, a look of slight worry on his face. "Is it about us?" he asked gently holding the other.  
The ginger looked at him and offered a soft smile. "Relax please? Yes it's about us but it's nothing bad I promise."  
"Sorry. I'm gonna get worried real easy in the beginning. I don't want to lose you."  
Layre lightly kissed the male's chin and offered a soft smile. "Clyde I promise I'm not going anywhere. The only way you'd lose me is if you told me to leave." Layre frowned slightly and sat up looking over at the male when he felt the larger male shift slightly. "Please relax."  
Clyde gently sat up and hugged the male close. "I am I promise.  
"I hope so... I can't stand seeing the people I care about upset."  
Clyde held him tighter and kissed him. "I promise on all the love I have for you." The raven wolf frowned and looked at the male concerned. "What's wrong?..."  
Layre shook his head. "Nothing love."  
Clyde looked at the other concerned. "A-Are you sure?" he stammered before looking over to meet the male's gaze, biting back the urge to apologize for tripping over his words.  
"What's going on?... You're acting jumpy and on edge..." Layre looked over and pressed light kisses along his jaw and down his neck. "You can talk to me."  
"I just... I have never done this before. I have never been with anyone before and I'm scared of saying or doing something wrong. I don't want to upset you or hurt you in any way."  
Layre stopped and laid his head on the male's shoulder. "Clyde I promise everything will be fine. If something bothers me, I'll tell you. Keep in mind that I've only been in one relationship and like I said before it was extremely short lived."  
Clyde held the other tighter shaking his head gently. "I know that's why I want to make this perfect." The raven wolf kissed the other smiling. "So my love, what now?"  
The ginger returned the kiss and lightly traced his chest. "I don't know. It seemed you had a plan earlier," he chuckled playfully then got up. "I don't know about you but I'm going to go shower. I don't like smelling like alcohol."  
Clyde smiled gently before kissing him. "I'll see you when you come back down. I would join you but I want to respect you and take things slow."

The male looked over and returned the kiss before making his way upstairs. Once to the bedroom, the ginger vae pulled clean clothes from the drawer, looking over at the bed that had remained empty the night before, a light smile crossing his lips then slipped across the hall quietly to the bathroom. Layre shut the door and leaned back against it for a moment closing his eyes. A faint sigh slipped free then he set the clothes on the sink, starting the shower. About fifteen minutes later, the male dried off and dressed, dropping his dirty clothes in the basket and made his way back downstairs.  
Clyde smiled standing in the middle if the living with a whole new arrangement. He jumped slightly hearing the other coming downstairs. "Hey love," he said gently with a smile as he turned to face him. "How was your shower?"  
Layre glanced around then over at the other male. "Hey to you too. It was nice," he replied as he walked over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "All this in less than half an hour. May I ask why?"  
Clyde smiled gently and kissed the other in return. "A change of scenery?" he chuckled. "I really don't know to be honest."  
The ginger male chuckled softly and brushed the hair from his face, tying it back as it started to curl as it dried. "Well, it works."  
Clyde smiled gently as he looked around. "I don't know. It's a nice change," he said as he looked back to the other and gently played with the curls like a child. "It's so cute!"  
Layre jumped slightly, caught off guard and chuckled. "I'm guessing you like that? I forgot to straighten it out honestly."  
Clyde smiled and shook his head slightly to focus. "I like it. It's so adorable," he said smiling as he hugged the other.  
Layre nuzzled the other and kissed him softly. "Well, I'll let it stay the way it is then. It was adorable to see the way you just acted."  
Clyde smiled gently kissing him lightly. "I love you babe," he smiled and lightly played with the male's hair again. "It's so fluffy."  
"I love you too," the male smiled and leaned into the other. "Yeah it may seem so now but once it's dry it's extremely fluffy."  
Clyde smiled held the other closer smiling at him. "I can't wait to see that."  
Layre shivered and cuddled into him more. "Because it would so be interesting to see what your boyfriend would look like if he lost a fight with a light socket right?"  
"Not necessarily.. maybe... I just like poofy things," he said smiling innocently looking at other kissing him.  
The male laughed softly and pulled away. "Uh huh and pigs can fly now," he teased and brushed stray hair behind his ear.  
"Maybe they can. Have you ever seen a dragon carry away live stock?"  
Layre chuckled softly. "That has nothing to do with the conversation."  
"Actually it does. If a dragon takes a pig away it technically flies."  
Layre shook his head. "Alright smart ass."  
Clyde smiled and kissed him. "I am your smart ass remember that."  
Layre returned the kiss and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
Clyde smiled and chuckled. "I know you wouldn't," he said smiling. "What do you have planned for dinner?"  
The ginger shrugged slightly and looked up at him. "What are you in the mood for?"  
Clyde smiled. "Anything you're willing to cook."  
"Helpful." Layre shook his head and crossed his arms. "I can cook anything that's requested. How about this, what's your favorite dish?"  
"The things I have eaten in the last few years have been raw... How about deer steaks? Or I have chicken, Lamb, and duck."  
"Raw. Yet you claim you can cook," he said as he went out to the kitchen to get a fresh cup of coffee. "Then again being a shifter I suppose it makes sense."  
"Hey I've been on the move a lot the past few years. What ever my wolf form finds to eat I eat," he said playfully. "I can cook, I just haven't had the need to in a while."  
"And you still don't need to. I know I'd be considered a hybrid now but because of the fact I was a pureblood vampire I can still manage off of just blood."  
"No I like the fact of cooking for us," he said softly looking at him. "It's a sappy romantic thing but I find it adorable to sit down with a candle lit dinner and just talk."  
Layre smiled softly and pressed a light kiss to the male's lips. "Then I think I have an idea. I just need you to get something non alcoholic that I can lace with blood."  
"I can do that and already have it laced for you. We can have an in date night."  
The male smiled and nodded. "That would be perfect love."  
"Then give me a little bit and I'll be back with your drink," he said smiling gently. He headed out the back door still only in his boxers before shifting into his wolf form and taking of into the woods  
Layre leaned against the counter watching the other leave with a soft smile then turned away and started planning out the night's meal.


	5. Dates And Romantic Nights

A half an hour later, the male returned and he shifted back into his human state entering the house now in a nice black suit. "Babe are you in here?" He arched an eyebrow when there was no reply from the ginger as he had his earbuds in as he cooked, the house filling with the light scent of his cooking. He smiled softly to himself as he checked on the duck in the oven then turned to take the trash from cleaning out, tossing it in the trash bin beside the back door. The male stopped as the smell entered his nose. He chuckled seeing the other walk away but stayed out of view until the males back was too him. He snuck in slowly before wrapping his arms the other's waist kissing his neck lightly.  
Layre jumped and bit back a yelp of fear as he looked over and pulled his earbuds out. "Hey there love, sorry I didn't hear you come in."  
"I know. That's why I came up behind you. You don't ever need to worry about anyone other than me coming in. My house is constantly guarded by my pack so no one makes it within fifty feet of this house without getting stopped. So you're safe here no matter what."  
The smaller male nodded and pulled away with a soft smile. "You look wonderful tonight."  
The wolf smiled lightly before kissing the other. "I wanted to look nice for tonight."  
Layre smiled and shut off his music, making his way back out to the kitchen. "It wasn't exactly necessary but you look amazing."  
Clyde shook his head taking the other's hand. "I kinda picked something out for you too. It's a little old fashioned like my suit, but it's the best I could do."  
Layre stopped and looked over at the male with a soft smile. "I may not be as old as you but I'm pretty damn close I'm sure. Old fashioned doesn't bother me."  
The male slipped from the room and returned with a Gothic Victorian suit smiling slightly. "I got you something back from one of the eras that I liked."  
The ginger arched an eyebrow watching the other leave and looked at the suit before gently taking it and setting it on the couch and kissed the other softly. "It's beautiful darling. I'll change after I finish cooking okay?"  
Clyde smiled softly returned the kiss before hanging the clothes on a hook. "Okay love." He watched the other as he went back over to the stove then quietly stood in the doorway of the kitchen with a light smile.

Layre brushed stray bangs behind his ear with a light smile, not noticing the other and shut the oven off. He turned towards the table setting the candles he had gone out to get while the other male was gone and set plates and glasses on the table then turned and jumped. "Damn it! You like scaring me don't you?" he chuckled and approached Clyde, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  
Clyde watched the other before smiling before returning the kiss. "Not really but I just might if I keep getting more of those kisses."

Layre chuckled softly and shook his head as he finished setting up then kissed the male once more. "Alright, I'll be right back," he smiled softly and picked up the suit, making his way up to the bedroom.  
Clyde smiled and nodded. "Alright my love." He waited for the other to look go into the bathroom before turning the lights down and lighting the candles.  
The ginger male changed and tied his hair back properly, taking a quick glance at his reflection though he hated mirrors and made his way back down to the kitchen. He smiled softly and walked up behind the other and lightly held him. "I was supposed to do that dear."  
Clyde smiled gently before kissing his cheek. "I know but you already did so much. I figured it was the least I could do literally." Clyde smiled lightly and took his seat looking over as the other poured the drinks. "Even in candle light you're beautiful."  
A faint blush touched his cheeks as he pressed a gentle kiss to the male's lips and took his own seat. "Thank you darling."  
Clyde smiled lightly at the blush. "Anything for you my love," he said smiling at him as he gently cut into the food smiling as he was made just the way he liked it. "Perfectly cooked."  
Layre nodded and lowered his gaze with a soft smile as he lightly ran the tip of his finger along the glass. "I'm glad love."  
Clyde smiled gently before kissing the other gently. "Thank you."  
The male returned the kiss. "No problem. Is everything okay? You seem sidetracked."  
"I'm fine. I'm just thinking," he said softly looking at him before smiling at him. "And before you ask about what it's about us and how we met. A smart, beautiful, talented, all around amazing guy, fell in love with a mutt. I am still running that exact moment through my head," he said softly looking at the other smiling. "I don't know how I found such a beautiful man to show even that I can be loved again."  
Layre looked down with a light smile. "I've asked you not to call yourself a mutt. As for loving you? That was the easy thing. Well sort of...." he bit his lip and looked up at the male. "You are different. I can't explain how or what I mean but you are. You gave me hope and a new chance at life even after I tried to kill you... The fates brought us together for a reason and honestly I'm glad and honored to call you mine."  
"Well one of these days, I guess I will need to thank them. I'm glad I got the chance to see this beautiful side of you, and correction I tried to kill you first so you had every right."  
Layre smiled and returned the kiss, lightly holding his hand. "I guess but still."  
"Still nothing, and besides it's the past. Thanks to that look where we are now."  
"True, the beginning of a beautiful relationship."  
Layre smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you but you should finish before your food gets cold."  
Clyde smiled gently before kissing him softly. "So love, what's it like to be worry free?"

"It feels amazing to be honest. Knowing I'm somewhere safe with a man who loves me. I couldn't ask for life to be any better right now."  
Clyde chuckled gently before kissing him. "Good. I'm glad your happy here with me." The raven male watched as his lover lowered his gaze with a smile and gently kissed him, holding the other's hand. "What's on your mind?  
Layre lightly squeezed his hand and interlocked their fingers. "Just how lucky I am to have you."  
Clyde smiled softly holding the other's hand. "I am the luckiest guy in the history of man. I could never ask for a better man than you. Mainly because there isn't one."  
A faint blush touched the male's cheeks as he lowered his pale gaze. "Think what you want, I won't argue. All I'm going to say is I love you."  
Clyde smiled gently before kissing him lightly. "I love you too."  
Layre returned the kiss and smiled softly. "Finish up then we'll go watch a movie or something okay?"

Clyde finished up his drink and his meal before smiling. "Thank you for such an amazing meal." He said smiling at him before kissing his hand and cleaning up then moved out of the way as Layre nodded and took the rest of the dishes to the sink, washing them then put them away. He dried his hands and turned towards the taller male, watching him with a soft smile. Clyde looked over before smiling. A faint blush touched his cheeks as he finished cleaning up. "So what would you like to watch."  
Layre set the towel down and stepped closer, gently pulling the other down into a soft but lingering kiss. "Why don't you pick dear?"  
The male returned the kiss smiling gently holding him closer before kissing him. "Alright," he said smiling gently and leading the other into the room, Layre close behind. Clyde gently pushed the other in the couch allowing him to land gently before slipping in a movie and getting in the couch laying his head in the other lap curled up, chuckling when the other gasped and ran a hand through his hair. Clyde gently nuzzled the other like a lost puppy. "I love you so much," he said curling up close to the other smiling gently.  
"I love you too. More than you'll ever know," the ginger replied with a soft smile.  
Clyde smiled and pulled the other down into a kiss. "I am sure that is very true and I will do everything in my power to love you the same and maybe more."  
Layre returned the kiss and nuzzled him gently. "All I ask of you is to continue to be the sweet caring person you are."  
Clyde chuckled softly. "I don't think I can ever stop."  
The ginger lightly played with the other's hair. "That works."  
Clyde chuckled gently before looking over the other. "I'm glad we found each other," he said softly. "So my love, what would you like to do tomorrow evening?"  
Layre leaned into his touch then gently kissed the palm of his hand. "Why don't we wait and see what tomorrow brings."  
Clyde smiled gently looking at him. "That's probably the best for right now. The only suggestion I have is meeting the pack. Well, at least some of them."  
Layre looked at him for a moment. "Well, I'm going to have to do so one day, so yes."  
Clyde kissed the other's head. "Take the silver blade you have just in case. A lot of rogues have been roaming the woods lately."  
"I don't leave without it dear. Sorry, I know it's dangerous but I never go unarmed."  
Clyde sat up and nodded. "Wow. My attitude, my habits," he chuckled softly and kissed the other smiling. "Yeah. We are the perfect match." He pulled the smaller male close, holding him until he fell asleep.


	6. Meeting The Pack (Part One)

After the morning and afternoon hours pass the following day it was time for Layre to meet part of the pack. This bunch was the band of outcasts from other packs that either fought the alpha and lost or took down the alpha and left due to a corrupt pack. The first one he was going to meet was Dezi.  
Clyde shifted slightly in his seat as he grabbed his other boot sliding it on then grabbed his jacket and cracked his knuckles. "So love are you ready to head out?"  
Layre stood silently by the door watching the male cautiously then nodded. "Yeah I am. Are you alright? You seem uneasy."  
"I'm fine I promise. I am just worried about the rogues. I want this night to be amazing."  
"Darling you don't need to worry. We both know how to handle rogues easily."  
"I know but I just don't want you to get hurt. Even if it's just a small scratch."  
Layre shook his head and stepped out into the cool autumn air. "I know you worry but last I knew I could handle myself."

Clyde looked over the other before kissing him. "I know you can, but-" he stopped and sighed softly with a smile. "You're right. Let's go out and have fun tonight."  
Layre returned the kiss and nodded gently taking his hand. "Lead the way."  
Clyde took the other's hand and smiled gently before leading the other towards the wolf's house. "I'll be taking you to meet Dezi first. She killed the alpha of her pack then left because the pack was too far gone for saving." The raven looked over when he noticed how quiet his partner was. "Relax okay? She's not going to bite your head off."

"I never said anything nor did I say I wasn't relaxed." The smaller male lowered his gaze as he stayed close to the other, afraid he had upset him somehow when he noticed the older male had gone silent.  
"Now I can say will you relax. You did nothing wrong," he said softly stopping and looking at the other. He kissed the smaller male and led him astray from their current path for a safer and longer walk.  
Layre returned the kiss and nodded. "Sorry," he replied softly as he followed the raven shifter.  
"It's fine love just relax," he said softly kissing the other's hand gently. Soon they arrived at a small underground home. He knocked roughly so Dezi knew he was there.

Soon after the knock, a decently tall red head answered the door, her bright yellow eyes shifting over the two before she smiled. "Hey guys how are you doing?" she asked enthusiastically as she looked over the two. "Come, come talk while you walk."  
Clyde smiled gently and pulled the other close to him and gently led him down into the house. "Relax love," he said softly as he gently squeezed the smaller male's hand when the ginger jumped and pressed closer into his side.  
Dezi turned and looked at them before walking over. "Hi I'm Dezi," she said smiling offering a hand to Layre.  
A female dark haired vampire walked into the room with a faint chuckle. "I thought I smelled hybrid. Dezi my dear calm down you're going to scare him off." She walked over and smiled gently. "Hello I'm Reka and you already met my beautiful and overjoyed wife Dezi."  
Layre glanced up and pressed a light kiss to the female's hand out of respect. "It's an honor to meet you ma'am."  
Clyde chuckled gently. "You two are polar opposites."  
Reka shook his head and smiled. "Of course. Opposites attract remember. So, how about you two? How long you two been together?"  
Clyde smiled gently. "I'll let him tell you since he's shy."  
Layre shot a glare towards Clyde and turned his attention back to the pair in front of him. "We've only been together for a few days now."  
Reka chuckled gently pulling her wife against her. "Okay. How did you meet?"  
Layre shifted slightly where he stood and rubbed his arm nervously. "I was going after someone who had caused myself and family harm and Clyde got in my way. Well, more like we tried to kill each other."  
Dezi looked at the two arching an eyebrow. "Forgive me, but how in the hell did you two go from trying to kill each other to a relationship?"

"Dear, you know I'm the original. I vowed to help everyone that needs it even if it means me being hurt. Well I took a chance and showed him kindness and one thing led to another and here we are. Happy, in love and willing to defend each other."  
"Well, I for one think you look absolutely beautiful together," Reka said smiling at the two.  
"Thank you ma'am," Layre smiled slightly and looked up at the other beside him, glad he didn't have to go into any more detail than he already had to.  
Reka looked at the other straight face. "Call me ma'am again and I will slap the wolf out of you."  
"Whoa retract the claws kitty," Dezi said. "Sorry about her. I used to tease her by calling her ma'am a lot."

Reka shook her head. "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been that mean. You didn't know," she said looking down rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry I'm a little over dramatic. Can you forgive me?"  
Layre looked up at the male beside him and nodded turning his gaze back to the other in front of him. "Sorry, I'm always on edge."  
Clyde smiled. "All is good, okay? So what about you two? What have you guys been up to?" he said rubbing Layre's sides.  
Dezi smiled lightly. "Well, Reka and I were thinking about having a child."  
Clyde smiled softly. "That's amazing guys I hope you get a little one."  
Dezi looked over the smaller male before smiling. "Reka you talk with Clyde. You come with me," she said smiling brightly and taking Layre's hand and leading him into the kitchen.

Dezi turned on the sink to cover their conversation and pulled the other to the far end of the kitchen. "Are you alright? You have gone silent," she said looking the male over.  
The ginger nodded and kept his gaze lowered. "I'm fine, just on edge is all."  
Dezi shook her head looking at the other. "About?"  
"To be honest? Everything," Layre glanced out towards the living room then back at the woman in front of him. "My biggest concern is hurting Clyde. I would never do it on purpose but I don't want it to happen at all."  
"Honey from the looks of it, Clyde made you his. He imprinted on you. Nothing you could do could hurt him. The love Clyde holds for you is unbreakable," Dezi looked at the other. "Wait here okay?" She slipped out onto the back porch before returning with a black wizard lily. "Here take this and give it to your loving man in there. Okay?"  
"Still, it's a fear I have..." the male bit his lip hard to keep from continuing his comment then lowered his gaze as she left, only to look back up and gently took the lily with a nod and slipped out to the living room.  
Dezi looked over the other grabbing his shirt. "Hi one more second," she said pulling him back in.  
Layre flinched and looked up at her "Y-Yes?..."  
Dezi looked over him leading him to the back porch. "What fear?"  
The ginger shifted slightly and bit his lip hard lowering his gaze. "It's part of the curse. I know Clyde broke it for the most part. I wouldn't be here if he hadn't but I'm not supposed to fall for anyone... It could get us both killed..."  
Dezi shook her head. "Darling I know nothing of no curse but if he broke it for you don't worry about it okay. You need to talk with him about it when you have free time," she said gently then led him back inside, smiling gently while fixing his outfit. "Now you go to your man and tell him you love him. Don't let anything stand in your way."  
Layre kept his gaze lowered. "Thank you ma- Dezi," he smiled faintly and made his way over to Clyde, gently slipping the flower into the male's hand.  
Dezi chuckled and squeaked happily watching him. "So adorable."

Clyde looked over the other before smiling as he felt the flower being put into his hand. "Thank you my love. It's my favorite," he said with a gentle smile before kissing his cheek. "You're absolutely beautiful."

Layre felt a blush threaten to form and fought it off, cuddling into the male. "I'm glad you like it then and thank you."  
Clyde smiled gently kissing the top of the male's head before smiling gently. "I love you," he said gently smiling. "Well ladies. I have a few more stops to make before we head home. So I bid thee a good evening."  
"Alright. Clyde you remember what we talked about. Keep that dream 'cause that boy is a keeper," Reka said smiling.  
Dezi chuckled lightly standing in the doorway. "You remember what we talked about, Layre. Always." The woman walked over handing Layre a piece of paper. "You call me or Reka if anything happens and Clyde can't get to you," she said looking at him. "You are part of the pack now. That makes you family, and we protect our family."  
The male gently took the paper and nodded, offering a light smile. "Thank you. If you need anything from us, you know where to find us I'm sure."  
Dezi smiled and nodded. "Always do."  
Clyde smiled gently and kissed the other. "Are you ready to head to James'?"  
Layre returned the kiss and slipped the paper in his pocket. "Yeah as long as you are."  
Clyde smiled gently. "Good evening ladies," he said smiling gently as he led the other up and out of the house. 

"I'm sorry about them. One's hyper the others mellow containing her inner bitch," he said with a soft joking smile.  
The ginger followed, staying close to the other. "It's not a big deal honestly."  
"Really? I could feel the fear you had when Dezi grabbed your shirt. That's why I needed to apologize."  
Layre looked down once more. "I'm normally jumpy around people, it's nothing new nor something to apologize for."  
Clyde shook his he tipping the others face up. "Its nothing you have to be worried about. Next were gonna meet James. He's a happy aggressive person. So he will most likely hug you and tell you a lot of embarrassing things about me just to make you smile."  
"That should be interesting," the smaller male chuckled and offered a light smile.  
Clyde chuckled gently and wrapped his arm around the other. "James is... a rather interesting character that's for sure," he said with a chuckle looking at the other. "He will tell you anything you wanna know."  
"Well, I won't be asking questions."  
Clyde smiled gently before rubbing the other's sides. "His wife will most likely drag to off somewhere and give you something," he said smiling gently. "She likes to make things. Just random things she will take and turn into jewelry, or articles of clothing. I'm trying to warn you ahead of time because these two are very mellow but when they get going they won't stop until they fall asleep."  
The ginger chuckled and relaxed at his touch. "Thank you for the warning love. Honestly it seems her and I may get along." He gently touched the pendant that still hung around Clyde's neck. "That's an example. I enjoy crafting things like that."  
"Well it's beautiful and I really hope you and Gena get along."  
"I'm sure we will. I didn't mean to be so jumpy around Dezi, it's just she caught me off guard and I don't like being grabbed unless it's by someone I know very well or in your case well enough. I've always been like that but it got worse dealing with the bastard."  
"It's okay love. That time is over and I promise you get to know them more."

"I know darling and believe me I appreciate it more than you know."  
Clyde smiled gently and kissing the other's head. "I love you, Layre. Remember that always."  
Layre smiled softly and stayed close to Clyde. "As long as you remember that I love you as well."  
The raven wolf smiled gently before kissing the other. "I wouldn't forget for the world."  
"Good," the ginger replied after returning the kiss.  
Clyde smiled and gently and stopped outside side of the house. "Are you ready?" He smiled softly when the smaller male nodded and turned, knocking on the door.


	7. Meeting The Pack (Part Two)

A red haired male answered the door with a smile. "Hey boys," he said smiling with a thick Irish accent. "You're finally here, come on in." He stepped to the side and watched the males enter, noticing how the ginger male kept his pale gaze lowered. "Eh Clyde. Your friend alright? He seems oddly quiet."  
Clyde smiled and held Layre close. "Yeah he's fine. I'm just introducing my new boyfriend to the pack."  
"Clyde you must have a lot of faith in this relationship to introduce him to our band of misfits," he said with a chuckle. "I'm only teasin'. Come on, Gena was just about to make some coffee," he said smiling then walked to the kitchen.  
Layre followed closely trying to calm his nerves. He had promised himself and his family he would be happy and would learn to be at ease with others no matter what.  
Clyde smiled lightly looking at the other. "Are you alright?"  
The smaller male smiled and nodded. "Yes I'm fine, just getting my nerves under control is all."  
Clyde nodded and kissed the other's cheek gently before smiling at him. "Is Gena home? I want Layre to meet you both."  
Not long after a bright, clearly dyed, haired woman walked into the room. "How could I miss you Clyde?" she said smiling gently at the two with the same thick accent as her husband.  
"Gena, this is Layre."  
Layre looked over at the female and bowed slightly out of respect "Afternoon ma'am."  
Gena smiled gently before shaking her head looking over the other. "Evening sir," she walked over and looked at Clyde noticing the necklace he wore. "Beautifully made," she said looking at Layre. "How long did it take?"  
The ginger male smiled softly. "Thank you and actually only a few hours."

"Well deary it's absolutely beautiful and beautiful craftsmanship. Sorry Clyde, I'm stealing your boyfriend."  
Clyde chuckled gently. "Just please don't break him love. I need him in one piece."  
The flame headed woman smiled. "Never," she said taking Layre's hand and leading her to her craft room.  
James chuckled softly with a slight hint of nervousness. Glad his wife didn't notice, he grabbed Clyde's arm before leading him outside to talk.

Layre fought the urge to pull away and followed the female inside keeping his nerves as calm as he could. Though the woman who led him away hadn't caught the nervous tone of her husband, the ginger male had.  
Gena looked over the other. "Honey I'm not gonna hurt you, you're safe here," she said smiling looking around the room in her fabrics and other items before grabbing a black top hat with a light green gem and a sapphire blue ribbon around it and gently put it in the other's head. "Don't freak. It's never been worn by anyone before. It was freshly made."  
Layre gently removed the hat and looked at it for a moment. "I wouldn't have freaked. I may be extremely jumpy but I'm not that bad," he chuckled softly.  
"Sorry. I try to give someone a gift most of the time and they freak out," she shook her head. "I'm a craft maker with no one to give my crafts to. Well, except Clyde but he's a nice guy. I'm sure he has gifts from everyone," she shrugged slightly. "Two questions. Three favorite colors? Shirt or jacket?"  
"I know the feeling, though I haven't really had time to sit and work on anything lately." Layre looked at her for a moment before responding and handed her a small box he had with him. "Black, grey and green for the colors and jacket. May I ask why?"

"You shall see, and thank you," she said smiling gently before opening the box, looking closely at the finely crafted ruby and onyx choker that lay on the bed of deep purple satin cloth.  
Layre smiled slightly and nodded. "Something I had made a while back, just never knew who it was meant for until now."  
The lady smiled gently and slipped it on. "Thank you Layre," she said putting the box up in her show case to show off the beautiful cloth within the box. "It's absolutely beautiful."  
Layre nodded and lowered his gaze out of respect. "You're welcome. Since I'm sure Clyde will have his days where he's busy the pack, maybe we can work on some projects together."  
Gena smiled gently. "Deary you're always welcome. Even if you need to just get away."

The ginger male nodded and smiled slightly. "So, your husband seemed a little worried, may I ask if everything is alright?"  
The red headed woman shook her head sighing. "Honestly, I don't know. If I knew I would tell ya."  
Layre bit his lip and nodded. "My apologies. I just tend to care more than I should sometimes."  
She chuckled gently looking at the other. "That's a very good quality. Never lose it." Gena smiled gently and grabbed a few things and put them in a bag. "Here, these are for you."  
Layre gently took the bag with a light smile. "Thank you ma'am."  
"Always Deary. If you ever run dry on supplies just come back and I'll give you some."  
The ginger smiled and hesitated for a moment before gently hugging her. "Thank you again. I'm sure Clyde has been through some hell and I can tell just by being around for the short time I have been that you've been a major help. Thank you for keeping him safe."  
The wolf jumped slightly before hugging back. "We protect our own dear, and we will protect you as well. You're one of us. So, has he been treating you right?"

"Sorry for making you uneasy and yes he's been a perfect gentlemen towards me."

"You didn't make me uneasy I just wasn't expectin' it," she said smiling. "Good. I'm glad he's treatin' ya right. I'd have to kick his ass if he didn't."  
"Honestly I'd do it myself if it came down to it," the male smiled slightly.  
"Good. You don't let no man treat you bad ever."  
"I've already been there and done that, I refuse to do it again."  
"Who? I will destroy him myself," the woman growled slightly.  
Layre shook his head. "He's already been handled. Clyde took him out without knowing what he had truly done to me."  
"Good," she said before shaking her head and grabbing the male's favorite colors he stated before in jean fabric before sat them aside making a note on a paper. "Where are my manners. Please sit, I want to make you something quick," she said grabbing a medium sized block of wood and began to cut into it.

Layre glanced over before he took an empty seat and watched her work for a moment before lowering his gaze once more. "What I said about being hurt please keep that between us. I haven't talked to Clyde about it yet."  
"I won't say a word. Its not my place to say anything to your man." She carved out two wolves standing next to each other, the one's head tucked into the other's neck.  
The vae nodded slightly and played with the brim of the hat he still held. "Thank you... I still have to talk to him about a few things."

The woman smiled gently. "Darlin' that's none of my business. That's between you and your man."

Layre shook his head. "I know that's why I haven't said anything else. Just ignore me honestly."

She shook her head and slid some fabric towards the other with some thread and a needle. "Not what I meant Deary. Entertain yourself for a bit. I have plenty of stuff for us to do."  
Layre gently picked up the fabric and nodded as he started to work. "Again my apologies..."  
"You apologize too much," she said with a soft chuckle. "You have nothing to apologize for Deary."   
"I know but hopefully it'll change."  
"Trust me. Clyde will help you with that. He worries to much. Which despite how annoyin' it is, it is still a good quality."  
Layre nodded slightly. "Yeah I've noticed how much he worries."  
Gena shook her head and smiled gently. "It's natural for him. He won't talk much about why and we won't push."  
"I would never ask him to tell me either. If he chooses to share what has him the way he is then I'll listen."  
The woman shrugged lightly and added more details into the wolf then looked at him. "Well eventually you two will need to sit and talk." She shook her head and looked down. "That's none of my business," she continued to carve into the wood.  
"I'm sure we will when he's more comfortable," Layre replied quietly then bit his lip hard. "I'll talk to him when we get home."  
"Don't push yourself to do it. I said eventually. Give yourself time to adjust okay. Get used to someone constantly wanting to protect you. I can tell you can handle yourself and so can he but he still wants to protect you."

"I never said I was pushing myself and I know that..." the ginger shook his head slightly falling silent.

The woman shook her head slightly and was about to speak before hearing a knock on the door. "Come in."  
The raven haired wolf opened the door gently. "Hey lady and gent, how's everything going?"  
Layre glanced up from the fabric he was working with and offered a light smile. "Hey love."

Clyde smiled gently and looked at the two. "Hey," he said leaning behind him with a smile.  
Layre set the piece down and pulled the taller male down into a gentle kiss. "Everything okay with you?"  
Clyde smiled lightly returning the kiss and nodded lightly. "Yeah love. Everything's fine." He knelt down and leaned against the other's chair and watched the two work on their projects.  
A light smile touched the hybrid's lips as he looked back down at the fabric in his lap. "Can we talk when we get home? Or maybe in the morning?" he asked as he started the project again.  
The wolf looked up at his lover before nodding. "Of course we can. Are you alright?" he asked softly, laying his head on the other's side.  
Layre looked over and nodded as he gently ran a hand through the male's hair. "Yes, everything is alright. There's just a few things I feel you have the right to know since we're dating is all."  
"Love if you don't want to tell me it's fine. I understand. I don't want you to feel like you have to 'cause were dating."  
The smaller male returned the kiss and shook his head. "I don't feel that I have to. I don't do things unless I want to do them."  
Clyde nodded gently as he looked at the other. "I also have some things to tell you."  
Layre cut the thread and stuck the needle back into a nearby pin cushion looking over at Clyde. "I know you're going to say the same thing but you don't have to tell me anything either."  
Clyde shook his head gently and smiled. "I want to tell you. It feels right to tell you."  
The ginger nodded and smiled softly. "Well then I guess we both are in the same position then."  
"I guess we are."  
Layre smiled and looked over at Gena. "You're quiet, are you alright?"  
Gena smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah darlin' I promise I'm fine."  
Clyde looked up at the other and arched an eyebrow. He tipped the other's face towards him when the smaller male looked down. "Are you alright?"

The ginger offered a soft smile and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. My mind kind of wandered for a moment."  
"Alright. If anything bothers you let me know," the raven said softly, gently holding his lover, nuzzling his side.  
"Babe I already promised you that I would tell you if something was wrong," the smaller male said with a soft smile and gently played with his hair.  
The male nodded gently before nuzzling the other's hand like a dog. "Sorry."  
Layre chuckled softly and smiled. "Darling your wolf instincts are kicking in again."  
The male shook his head smiling softly. "Well then I am your puppy."  
The smaller male smiled and pressed a light kiss to the other's head. "You can be such an ass sometimes."  
The male let out a deep throated growl of pleasure. "Yes I know but you love me. So what have you two been talking about?"  
Layre lowered his gaze. "Nothing really all that important. Well, it is but it's something we'll discuss later."  
The male nodded lightly. "Alright love. Oh and Gena. When we leave your husband needs to speak with you."  
The woman nodded gently and slid the wolf carving over to Layre and smiled. "Here. For you. You two should head out before it gets too late."  
Clyde looked over the other before shaking his head slightly and standing gently. "Thank you for having us."  
Layre gently took the wolf with a light smile and nodded as he stood and picked up the bag and hat. "Thank you." He glanced up at Clyde with a concerned look then brushed off the anxiety gnawing at the back of his mind. "It was a pleasure to meet you."  
"You too deary. Please do have a pleasant night."  
Clyde looked at the other before nodding gently. "I hope everything turns out alright."  
The woman shook her head. "Be expecting my husband tomorrow. I already know what he's going to tell me."

"I'm sorry Gena." Clyde said softly as she waved him off.

Clyde led Layre out of the room the out of the house. "I hope that goes over well."

Layre looked up at the other then shook his head. "I'm not going to ask as it's not my place but whatever it is I'm sure everything will be fine."  
Clyde shook his head and sighed. "All I know is I guarantee that I have to prepare the guest room for tomorrow night."  
"Then when we get home I'll move my stuff to the living room if need be. As far as I saw when I got to your house yesterday the room you let me use is the only spare room besides the art one."   
"Well I can put him in the attic as well or you can move over into my room. He will only be staying for a night. I know his plan after he's thrown out."  
"Whatever you'd be more comfortable with honestly. I know I slept in your room the other night but you kinda grabbed me and decided I was a teddy bear or something," Layre smiled faintly trying to lighten the mood.

Clyde shook his head gently and kissed the other. "Well that's what I'm doing to you then. I'm picking you up and carrying you to bed. You are gonna be my teddy bear."  
The ginger returned the kiss and chuckled softly. "At least you're not drunk this time and will actually remember doing that."  
Clyde chuckled gently. "The first one was a meaningful accident. I am a happy cuddly drunk. If I'm ever mad when I'm drinking. I don't get drunk. It's weird."  
"That is odd but we all have our oddities. As for the cuddling thing, it was nice. I told you that the next morning. It honestly felt weird sleeping alone last night."  
"Well if you want you can sleep with me. I am a big bundle of heat on a cold night," the male said smiling.

"That would be wonderful," the smaller male smiled and kissed his cheek.  
The male chuckled softly. "I hope so," he said softly as he wrapped his arm around the other, walking with him.  
Layre looked up at him and arched an eyebrow, lightly poking his cheek. "Why did you put it that way?"  
The male smiled gently and shook his head. "To see what you would do," he said then kissed the other.  
The smaller male returned the kiss and chuckled. "You're rotten sometimes you know that?" he teased.  
"I know. Do you wanna call it a night and I introduce you to the rest tomorrow? There's four more but it's up to you."  
Layre checked his watch then nodded. "We may as well head home, it's getting late and I don't know how the rest of your pack is when it comes to being bothered around almost one in the morning."  
The male chuckled gently. "They would mad if it was anyone else other than me," he said smiling lightly before picking Layre up and carrying him home.

Layre chuckled and leaned into the other. "I kind of figured as much and well, having someone new around may not make them too happy right about now."  
"They know to get to you they go through me and I have already killed a pack member for challenging me. Everyone is welcomed in this pack as long as your loyal to the two alphas," he said looking down at the other. "And you are my other alpha."

Layre returns the kiss and laid his head on the male's shoulder. "Technically I'm your mate so I would be your omega. There's only one alpha per pack love."  
"And technically omegas are female. So.. if you wanna be a girl I fully support you," he said taking the other's hand and kissing it as they walked.  
Layre shot a playful glare at the taller male. "If you want to get technical since we're gay one of us would have to take a feminine position of sorts and I can't see you doing that."  
The male chuckled gently before kissing his hand. "I would take the feminine position if you wanted to be dominant. I wouldn't mind for a gorgeous stuff like yourself."  
The ginger fought off the blush that threatened to burn his cheeks and shook his head. "You already have an alpha mindset. Because of my past and the way I was raised it's better that you stay that way."  
The male looked at him arching an eyebrows. "What do you mean?"  
Layre flinched slightly. "I'll tell you when we sit down to talk."  
The male nodded gently and held the other rubbing his sides gently. "Alright I won't pry."  
"There's a difference between prying and being concerned. You're showing concern and I appreciate it more than you know."

"I show more concern than any other emotion. I have been told before I worry way too much, and I do, but I have my reasons for doing so."  
Layre looked up at his lover and pulled him down into a gentle kiss. "I'm sure and they are reasons you don't have to tell me. I'm glad you worry it shows you truly care."  
The male nodded gently after returning the kiss holding the other closer to him. "I know it does but I can be too much."  
"Don't put yourself down like that."  
"I'm just saying. Me worrying too much can be a bad thing and I don't want it to be," he said gently.  
Layre gently touched the male's cheek. "Relax okay? I'm sure we can find a healthy balance."  
The male nodded gently and leaned into the other's touch. "Alright," he said gently before kissing the other's cheek.

The smaller male smiled softly and leaned into the kiss. "Let's get home okay?"

Clyde nodded as he began walking again heading to their house. "What did you think about the pack so far?"  
Layre stayed close and gently held the male's hand. "They seem really nice to be honest."  
Clyde smiled lightly. "They are very hyper yes but they are sweethearts."  
"Once I'm used to them I'm sure we'll all get along quite well."  
The male smiled gently. "I'm sure you will."

 

Layre nodded and walked up on the porch when they reached the house. "Still want me to sleep in your room?"  
"Of course," he said gently before kissing the other's cheek. "Would you like me to help you with your stuff?"  
Layre shook his head. "I only have the bag I came here with as well as this one," he replied, indicating the bag Gena had sent back with him.  
"That reminds me. We get to go shopping for you. Either way. Do you want me to get it?"  
The ginger smiled and gently kissed the taller male before stepping inside. "You can if you want."   
Clyde smiled gently before kissing the other in return. "Alright then I'll be back," he said heading upstairs moving the other's stuff into his room then slipped back downstairs with a smile. "Okay that's done."  
Layre set the bag he had on the couch and the carved wolves on the table before he approached the male and wrapped his arms around the other's neck with a smile.  
Clyde smiled and wrapped his arms gently around the other's waist. "Hello to you too."  
The smaller male looked up and kissed him softly. "Hi."  
Clyde chuckled gently and kissed him in return. "You seem happy."  
Layre smiled and shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be? I have the most amazing and loving boyfriend, people to call family and a place where I actually feel like I belong."  
The male chuckled gently and shook his head. "I am so glad you feel that way." He pulled the other closer smiling gently. "You are loved, you have family, and you most definitely belong here."  
Layre smiled and gently held the taller male tighter, lying his head on the male's chest.  
Clyde gently kissed the other's cheek before smiling at him. "I love you."  
"I love you too," the ginger replied and pulled away from the other. "Sorry I just... I'm really happy right now."  
The wolf chuckled gently before shaking his head lightly. "There's nothing wrong with that."  
The smaller male returned the kiss and looked down with a smile as he slipped his coat off and set it on the back of the couch. "Well, should we at least get upstairs and relax?"  
"Absolutely," the raven wolf gently picked up the other up and carried him upstairs.

Layre shook his head and cuddled against him. "Again I can walk on my own dear."  
Clyde chuckled gently. "Again. I wanted to carry you."  
"I love you."

Clyde smiled gently. "I love you more," he said carrying the other into the bedroom, laying him down before crawling into bed next to him.  
Layre watched him with a soft smile and cuddled close to the other. "I'm not gonna argue with you."  
The male pulled off his shirt and shook his head gently before laying down. "I hope you don't mind. I can't sleep with a shirt on."  
Layre shook his head and smiled. "I don't mind. Or did you forget already that just the other day you fell asleep in your boxers. If I didn't mind that why would I mind you being shirtless?"  
"I was also drunk, I don't think you had time to react."  
"I had plenty of time to react dear. With how quickly you passed out I could have easily slipped away to my own room."  
The male chuckled gently. "Again I'm sorry about that," he said gently kissing his head. "Next time I won't drink so much."  
Layre leaned into the kiss. "Stop apologizing it's okay I promise. Besides you were down right adorable so it just made it all the better."  
Clyde chuckled before kissing his cheek. "I'm glad you thought I was adorable. I always think I look gross laying in bed. It's trying to look cute and failing so I gave up. Don't ask. That day was yikes," he said chuckling gently.  
The ginger arched an eyebrow. "Now I'm curious," he chuckled and laid his head on the other's chest. "But I won't ask out of respect."

"Its alright. I'm sure James will tell you anyway. This was around two years ago. The guys wanted to take me out for a night around town. Well I had a large mirror at the end of my bed. So I grabbed a few pairs of clothes and put on a miniature fashion show for myself. It started out as just putting in clothes and posing until I turned the mirror to the end if my bed and put on a white shirt and a pair of boxers and tried to look sexy in the mirror." The males cheeks tinted red slightly as he chuckled faintly. "Well someone opened my door and I went to jump off the edge of my bed to act like I was getting into a new pair of clothed. Well I grabbed the mirror by accident and I went down and so did it. It broke but didn't cut me until I stood back up. I let go of it and turned by back to it. It came down and cut the middle of my back down to the middle of my side. Though it healed quickly I ruined a good shirt and I embarrassed the shit out of myself," he said with a faint embarrassed chuckle.  
Layre blinked a few times and hid his face as he fought to hold back a laugh. Once he felt the urge to laugh pass, he cleared his throat and looked up at the male. "Well then, that must have been an interesting sight."  
The male chuckled lightly. "Its okay to laugh. Everyone downstairs at the time thought it was funny so."  
Layre chuckled and pressed a kiss to Clyde's chin. "Sorry but that's an entertaining story."  
"I'm glad it brings a smile to your lips. That one on the long list of embarrassing things I've done," he said gently kissing the other's cheek lightly pulling him close.  
The ginger cuddled closer and smiled. "Well as long as you're not too embarrassed by it."  
The male smiled gently rubbing the other's side. "I am embarrassed but I don't mind sharing stories like that with you."  
Layre purred softly at his touch and chuckled. "Some embarrassment would be expected."  
The wolf smiled gently before kissing his neck. "I love you," he said smiling at the other and holding him closer.  
The vae shivered slightly and smiled shyly. "I love you too, more than you know."  
Clyde smiled gently and nuzzled the other's neck. "I know and I will love you more you ever will either."  
Layre smiled and held the taller male closer taking comfort in his presence and warmth.  
Clyde smiled gently and kissed the other's cheek. "Get some rest babe."  
Layre nodded slightly and cuddled closer closing his eyes. "You have to as well."  
Clyde smiled gently and nodded lightly. "I will," he said gently closing his eyes holding the other protectively.


	8. Safety And Return Of Old Friends

The next morning found the smaller male downstairs cleaning as he refused to wake the sleeping male upstairs. A light smile crossed the male's lips when he was finished and started a pot of coffee after opening the kitchen window.  
The male slowly sat up and looked around. He immediately got worried getting up slipping on a shirt and shorts heading downstairs. His heart nearly stopped skipping a beat when he saw the other in the kitchen. He sighed in relief and gently slipped over behind the other wrapping his arms around him. "There you are."  
Layre looked over his shoulder with a soft smile and leaned back into him. "Sorry for scaring you."  
"It's okay love," he said gently kissing his cheek. "I was just worried about you." He gently kissed the other's neck smiling softly. "So did you enjoy last night?"  
The male nodded and smiled lightly. "Yeah last night was rather nice."  
"You didn't think anyone was too pushy?" he said gently before kissing him gently.

Layre returned the kiss and shook his head no.  
The male smiled gently holding the other closer. "Do you want me to cook for you? I kind of wanted to try something so you could eat with me. If you're willing of course."  
"I don't really eat but sure. Just please don't get offended if I don't eat much."  
"It's fine. I just wanted to try," he said with a soft smile. "If you don't want to do it just say so."  
"No it's fine I promise. I should get used to eating at least a little with the changes in my life."

The male gently kissed the other's cheek. "It's something I thought of last night before I fell asleep. It's safe and may help both sides."

Layre leaned into the kiss and smiled softly. "Yeah I thought about it too honestly. Oh, um, if your friend is still staying the night, the spare room has fresh sheets on the bed."  
"Thank you," he said gently. "Are you okay with him staying?" he asked gently before kissing his cheek before getting the stuff out to cook.  
Layre watched the other and shrugged slightly before pulling a cup from the cabinet and poured some coffee. "Yeah I mean this is your house and he's part of your pack so," he shrugged and sat on the counter. "Honestly I have no real say and even if I did, there's no issues with him staying."  
"This is your house too. You're my boyfriend. You have just as much say as I do," he said gently looking at the other slowly making pancake batter.  
"I know what I am to you but I don't want to overstep any boundaries is all," the ginger replied leaning back against the wall. "Don't forget to put butter in the pan first."  
"I know and you won't be. If it's not okay I can get him a hotel room," he said putting the butter in the pan then moving back to the batter. He split the batter into two bowls then cut his arm putting some of the blood in the batter before making it.  
"I promise it's not an issue. It will give him and I a chance to learn boundaries and what not and to get to know each other better. Maybe make a new friend. I mean hell, he's a part of your pack and I am too now."  
"Alright. I mean, I don't want to feel like I'm forcing them on you or anything," he said gently before kissing the other.  
Layre returned the kiss and smiled softly. "I promise everything is fine and I know you're not forcing anything."  
The male nodded gently and flipped the pancakes. "At least they are cooking decently."  
The smaller male watched his partner for a moment then slipped off the counter and gently held him from behind. "Please relax babe, okay?"  
The wolf smiled gently rubbing the other's arms. "I promise I'm fine," he said smiling gently taking the food out of the pan and putting them on the plate.

"I hope so," the ginger replied and pulled away moving to the side.  
Clyde smiled gently and handed him his pancakes. "I just wanted to try and see if it works."  
The smaller male gently took the plate and leaned against the counter. "Why wouldn't they? You said you know how to cook," he replied with a playful smile.  
The male chuckled gently before smiling. "I'm talking about the blood cakes babe."  
Layre smiled and took a small bite. "I know what you meant."  
"How is it?"  
Layre set the plate down and took a sip of his coffee. "It's good dear."  
Clyde smiled gently looking at the other. "Is it really or are you just saying that?"  
"No, I mean it. It's good. I just don't trust my stomach to handle food right now because of the panic attack earlier."  
"If you don't want to eat it you don't have to. I promise. Put it away and give yourself time to settle."  
Layre kissed the other softly. "I'm sorry for not eating."  
"Love you have no reason to apologize," he said gently to him before kissing him. "I swear."  
Layre nodded and put the plate in the fridge. "I felt like I did."  
"You don't. I completely understand," he said smiling at the other. "I know that your feeding habits are different than mine so it's okay."  
The ginger offered a light smile and looked over. "Thank you for taking that into account."  
The male smiled gently before shaking his head. "Of course I did. It would be inconsiderate if I didn't."  
Layre turned away and set up a cup of coffee the offered it to the other. "You still need to eat though."

"Sorry, I'm just worried about you. Then again when am I not?"  
"Babe please try and relax." The smaller male watched him then glanced out the window with a faint frown.

 

The male flipped the pancakes then finished setting up his plate and ate. "I'm sorry if I upset you."  
Layre sighed and shook his head. "Don't apologize please... I'm just on edge."  
Clyde finished up and did dishes. "About what?"  
The smaller male shifted slightly and turned his pale gaze back to the other. "I know a set of twins that I looked after for a while but I haven't seen them in years. I guess I'm just worried."  
Clyde looked over the other arching an eyebrow. "Would you like me to get the pack to look for them? I'm sure they wouldn't mind."  
"I... Yeah if you wouldn't mind..."  
"I'll get them on it," he said smiling. "We will find them."  
Layre relaxed slightly and smiled a bit. "Thank you, I'm sorry but they were the closest thing I had to family until now."  
Clyde grabbed his cell smiling. "Always love." He sent out a mass text for everyone to meet at the court. "So you ready to meet the court?"  
The smaller male set his cup in the sink. "Yeah, I guess this would be the best time to do so."  
Clyde smiled gently and kissed the other's hand before running up stairs and getting dressed. He slipped back downstairs and got on his boots and jacket. "Shall we?"  
Layre watched the other male take off then pulled on his boots and a light jacket. "Yeah, just don't expect me to say much to anyone."  
Clyde smiled gently before shaking his head. "All I need is for you to give a description and or take something of theirs with you so they can have the scent."  
"Will a photo of them work?... I don't have anything other than my ring from them."  
"That will work perfectly."  
Layre nodded and slipped upstairs for a moment, coming back down a few minutes later with his wallet and a thin gold ring with an amethyst in the center. "Alright."  
Clyde nodded gently and took the other's hand and led him towards the courts.

The raven wolf walked to the courts building. He entered slowly seeing everyone gathered there. "I have asked you all here today because we need to find some people. These two guys are friends Layre hasn't seen in a while and would like help to find then," he said then looked at Layre and smiled slightly. "Can you show them the picture? "  
Layre kept his gaze lowered and pulled the photo from his wallet, handing it over to Clyde which the wolf gently took and held up for the others to see.  
James looked at them. "I'm sure if you had something they touched I can do a locator spell," he said looking at him.  
The ginger slipped his ring off and held it out to the red haired male. "This is all I have from them. I hope it's enough."  
James smiled gently. "It will work perfectly," he said gently before slipping off to the scientist's room.  
Clyde gently held Layre. "We'll find them."  
Layre nodded and leaned into the taller male. "I trust you. I never once said I didn't."  
"I know. I just don't want you worrying any more." Clyde nuzzled the other purring gently trying to make him smile.

James stepped out and looked at the two before slipping out the back entrance and going to find the two alone.  
Layre smiled faintly and leaned into him. "I love you."

Along the edge of the woods, two figures ran quickly being followed by a third. The raven looked back, silently swearing to himself as he grabbed the other male's hand to urge him to run faster, only to stop when the white haired male fell. "Salem come on you can't give in!"  
The smaller male tried to get up only to fall and catch his balance against a nearby tree. He looked down at the injury to his leg and shook his head. "Just go! Find Layre and you'll be safe please." He glanced over his shoulder then back at his twin. "Please go. If I make it through this, I'll find you guys okay? I can't let you risk your life."  
Tristen chewed his lip his grey blue eyes showing the fear he felt from leaving his brother behind and nodded. He pressed a light kiss to the other's forehead. "I'll find Layre and come back for you, I swear," he whispered in the smaller male's ear before taking off into the woods.  
James shifted into his wolf form following the scent to the males. He watched one running while the other stayed behind. James was about to run for the one in the most danger until he saw a large wolf dive in front of Salem. He shook his head knowing the wolf before taking off after the larger of the two. James cut Tristen off from his path looking up at him. 'You need Layre. Get on. I'll take you to him,' he said lowering himself. 'I swear on all that I hold dear to me I am not trying to hurt you. I want to help you.'  
The larger deep red coated wolf looked over Salem before turning back looking at the other male. The wolf noted the two's heart beats and stood in front of Salem protectively with a growl. The wolf looked to the opposing male growling heavily. 'This is my territory. I suggest you leave before your life ends here and now,' he said taking in the enemy's sent in case he needed it again.  
Tristen jumped and took a step back when he saw the wolf in front of him then glanced back over his shoulder then back at the wolf. "I-I don't care about myself, please just help my brother then we can go to Layre..."  
Salem tried to move but stopped as he winced in pain, almost dropping to his knees. "Don't get involved, this is my fight, not yours." He looked up as the other ran off then dropped as the wound started bleeding heavier.  
James shook his head gently. 'My father has him just get on,' he said gently before lowering himself more.

The deep red wolf growled slightly and watched the other run before gently moved over to the other. He slid himself under the other lifting him into his back. 'Hang on the best you can. I'm going to try and make the trip quick,' he said as he ran off towards the courts trying to make the ride as fast and smooth as possible. He burst through the court doors and looked over everyone.

Marco, one of the newer members of the pack, ran over and gently lifted the other taking him back to the infirmary. The male looked over the wound before grabbing a black tar like liquid from the cabinet. He also grabbed a towel setting it in the other's chest. "Bite down cause this will hurt a lot but it will help to stop the bleeding," he said as he ripped open the other's pant leg inspecting the wound quickly before opening the jar. The male shook his head as he dipped his hand into the warm liquid and gently rubbed it along the wound watching as it slowed the bleeding.  
Aiden came back after slipping out, fully clothed. "How is he?" The male said in a thick Irish accent like his son.  
Marco shook his head. "From what I see the bleeding has nearly stopped he just needs to be bandaged up and a lot of rest. Something to eat and drink as well. Even if he doesn't need to eat to survive he needs something in his system to help the blood regeneration."  
Layre pulled a chair over beside the white haired male and gently took his hand as the ginger slipped out of the room. "I'm so sorry I couldn't find you sooner... None of this would have happened..."  
Salem opened his eyes and lightly squeezed the male's hand. "It's okay I promise, Wayne would have killed you." He looked over at the ginger and smiled faintly. "I see your curse was broken, at least partially."  
The vae nodded and leaned back in the chair. "Yeah, it's an interesting story that I'll tell you later. Where is your brother?"  
"I don't know... He was with another wolf."

'Hang on tight this will be quick,' James said as he took off running towards the courts. He growled slightly as the scent stung his nose as he slipped into the courts. He walked down the halls into the infirmary. 'Here. Marco check him over. Just to be safe,' the wolf gently laid down allowing the other to get off.  
Marco finished wrapping the other's leg up and quickly rinsed his hands. "Come with me. It's just routine. Your brother will be fine."

Tristen slipped off of the wolf's back and stayed a few steps away from the male who had spoken but nodded in agreement to following him.  
Marco gently led the other over to the corner and patted the seat. "Hop up here." The male shook his head when he noticed the male's hesitance. "I promise you're among friends here. We just want to help," he said gently before grabbing a few things. "Before that chase did you experience any headaches, aches anywhere, feeling weak, or sickening feelings?"  
Tristen shook his head no. "I was fine besides feeling sick over the thought of my brother being with that monster..."  
Marco nodded gently before mixing something together and handing it to him. "Here drink this. It's better safe than sorry." Once the male drank the liquid he gently set the cup on the counter and watched him walk out of the room.

 

Aiden walked back in with snacks and a few drinks since all of the shifters mainly hunted for their food they didn't eat much. "Here you are," he said setting the items next to the other. "Sorry it's nothin' much."  
Salem shook his head. "It's fine keep your food for your pack please. The thought of food is making me nauseous right now and I barely eat as is."  
"Don't argue with him Salem please?" Layre spoke quietly and watched as the smaller male nodded and sat up carefully.  
Aiden helped the other to sit up. "You don't have to eat but you should drink somethin' to hydrate ya."  
Layre frowned when Salem flinched at the other's touch and tucked the male' hair behind his ear "He will pay for what he's done to you."  
The white haired male shook his head slightly. "It's fine... Honestly all I cared was that my sister and Tristen were safe but he killed her anyway..."  
The ginger growled faintly and looked down. "Don't think about that right now, just rest and heal up."

Aiden looked over the two. "Was this person Wayne? Was he the guy chasing you?"  
Salem nodded slightly. "Layre tried to convince me not to go with him but I had to protect what little family I had."  
"And I don't hold it against you at all."  
Aiden shook his head gently. "That monster won't last for long," he said biting his lip hard before leaving the room.

Salem started to speak then stopped as he lowered his gaze once more  
Layre handed the other a glass of juice. "Please relax okay?" he smiled faintly as the other nodded and leaned back against the wall then looked over at the other ginger male in the room.  
James shook his head gently. "Do you guys have any place to stay tonight?" he said gently as he stepped next to Layre.  
Salem shook his head no. "Tristen and I have nowhere. I was stuck with Wayne and our old home where Tristen was had been burnt down by the bastard."  
James smiled gently. "Then I have a place for you guys. I rented out a hotel room. I most likely won't ever use it so you guys can have it."  
Layre looked over at the other male and bit his tongue to keep silent.  
Salem closed his eyes with a faint sigh. "That would work for temporary placement I suppose."  
James smiled slightly. "It's rented out for a few months. I'm sure by the time is up I'll have you guys a fully built and furnished house," he said softly looking at the other. "Hopefully that will be a permanent arrangement."  
Layre stood and pressed a light kiss to Salem's forehead before stepping out of the room.

The white haired male watched his friend leave with a frown then sighed and looked over at the shifter beside him. "Thank you for your help."  
James nodded looking at Layre as he left. "Always. It's the least I could do for you," he said smiling lightly at the other.

Clyde watched the other concerned following after him. "Babe? Are you alright?" he asked gently before taking the other's hand.  
Layre looked over. "Yeah I'm fine why?"  
"You seemed even more upset than before."  
Layre smiled faintly. "I just don't want Salem and Tristen alone right now but it's not my place to say anything."

James looked over as Tristen walked in then turned his gaze back to Salem. "Would you like me to take you guys into town?"  
Salem shrugged and lowered his gaze. "I suppose though I'm sure we could find our own way."  
"I was gonna take you to the hotel so you know where I got the room."  
Salem looked over at Tristen then back at the other male with a faint sigh. "Alright I'm not gonna fight with you. I don't have it in me to do so."  
"If you don't want me to just say and I won't. No arguing required," he said gently as he leaned against the wall.  
The white haired male started to speak, only to be cut off by his brother. "I'm sorry about his temperament but he's been through hell and back, so please forgive him."

"It's quite alright. I understand that, that's why I don't want to make anything difficult for him."

"You're not making anything difficult he's just not used to kindness anymore."  
"I understand that's why I don't want to push him," he said gently as he looked over the injured male.  
Salem lowered his gaze and played with his hat as Tristen spoke again. "We both understand that and appreciate the kindness."  
James nodded gently and looked over the two. "I wish we could have found you a sooner." He shook his head and stepped closer to the other kneeling down. "Do you need any pain killers or anything?"  
It was Tristen's turn to be silent as the white haired male looked over. "No, thank you anyway sir," Salem said in a soft voice, barely above a whisper.  
James slowly and gently brought a hand to the other's cheek letting the warmth seep into the smaller male's cold skin. "Would you like me to escort you to town? Or give you two a ride to town?" he asked gently before rubbing the other's cheek lightly with his thumb.

Salem leaned into his touch and smiled softly looking up at the other beside him. "Which ever you'd be more comfortable with."

James smiled softly. "I would be more than happy to give you both a ride since you can't walk that well," he said gently and smiled at him.  
The male nodded and looked over at Tristen then back to James. "That would be nice of you."  
James smiled gently and nodded before he crouched down shifting into a large wolf and knelt down to make it easier for the white haired male to get on his back.  
Tristen helped Salem up and onto the wolf's back. "Just take it as easy as you can." He watched as the smaller male wrapped his arms around the other and gave a knowing smile.  
The wolf looked up at other male. 'Are you getting on too? I have room for one more,' he said gently before nuzzling Salem.  
Salem felt a light blush touch his cheeks as he looked over at his brother.  
Tristen shook his head no. "I don't mind walking honestly."  
James nodded gently before slowly standing up. 'Alright. I just wanted to be sure. Shall we?'

The two males remained silent for some time as they made their way to the hotel before Tristen finally spoke once more. "Make sure you're careful but trust him. He's a good person," he said as he offered Salem's hat back to him.  
The smaller of the twins nodded and gently took the hat. "I know and I will be careful I promise. If anything comes of the situation anyway."  
The raven chuckled softly and shook his head. "Trust me it will."  
James looked at the two before shaking his head slightly looking at the two. 'If you need anything, my phone's in my jacket there on the floor. It has the number of the hotel. I'll be right back,' he said as he knelt down for Salem to get off before walking out.

Salem chewed his lip and sat on the bed setting his hat on the bed, smiling slightly as Tristen sat beside him and pulled him close. "Try and relax okay? Give everything time and it will be alright."

Aiden entered the room smiling gently. His clothes were ripped and he had a few large cuts on him but none the less he wore a true smile. "Hello boys," he said as he gently got into the cabinet grabbing a few wraps for the wounds. "Are you two alright?" he asked as he pulled off what was left of his shirt and gently began to wrap the wounds.  
Salem looked up at the male beside him and nodded slightly towards the shifter and leaned into the kiss his brother pressed to his forehead.  
Tristen got up and gently took the bandages from Aiden and took over wrapping the wounds. "We're fine thank you. I see the same really can't be said about you."

"Actually I really couldn't be better," he said smiling at the other. "I'll feel these later but for right now I'm perfectly fine."  
Tristen chuckled softly and finished caring for the wounds then slipped off to wash the blood from his hands. "Well at least you're alright."  
"Thank you for that. And you nor your brother have to worry about that asshole," he said with a grin before picking something from between his teeth then throwing it away.  
Tristen took a step back and looked over at Salem who had found a book to read then looked back at the male in front of him. "I think he already knew he didn't have to worry anymore."  
"Everyone here will protect you. Clyde is very protective of everyone he comes across when they are in danger," he said looking at him before shaking his head and getting up.

"I'm not worried about myself, I'm more worried about Salem. I'm just glad you guys took care of Layre and that he's happy. Maybe it can be like how it used to be."  
Salem looked up from his book for a moment then went back to reading. "He has a boyfriend now. The raven wolf he was with earlier."

"I know that and I'm glad he does. Now we need to find someone for you. Wait that's right you have an interest."  
The white haired male continued reading as he spoke. "If I wasn't actually interested in this book, I would chuck it at you."  
The male chuckled gently. "Well then you two please no book throwing until I'm out of the room."  
Tristen chuckled and turned his attention back to the other male. "Sorry about that."

Aiden chuckled gently before shaking his head. "It's perfectly fine."  
The raven male nodded and leaned against the door frame. "So, may I ask what brought you here?"  
"Well my son had me come and check on you guys. I'm supposed to run through these questions." He sighed as he shook his head. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Food? Drinks? A tool to bludgeon me with?" He shook his head. "I'm kidding. Though I don't think he was," he said shaking his head then shrugged, blowing it off. "But, seriously, anything you guys need just ask."  
Tristen looked at him slightly shocked before laughing softly. "Well that was extremely unusual and unexpected. I think we'll be alright though. I mean, we'll need food and what not but for now we're good." He ducked as the book Salem had been reading flew towards him. "Apparently a few books since Salem finished this one," he said as he picked the book up. "What, not good enough?"  
"No. It was an excellent book but that was for your comment."  
Tristen chuckled and set the book on the counter. "It's not my fault I picked up on your interest in J-"  
"Shut up or I swear you'll get hit with something worse than a damn book."  
"If you two cannot kill each other for the next half hour I can go get you more books. Also, food and drink wise just pick up the phone over there, dial one one two four and ask for the kitchen. They cater to each room," he said looking at them after catching the book.  
"I'm not gonna kill him unless he finishes the comment."  
Tristen smiled innocently. "You wouldn't anyway, you need me. Besides I believe they have the right to know." He turned his attention back to the male beside him. "He has feelings towards your son."  
Salem covered his face with his hat with a faint growl.  
"Ah. Well I wish you luck. I'm sure he has feeling for you as well just please give him a little time," he said softly. He didn't know anything of the break up but he could feel his son's heartbreak and he didn't know what caused it.  
"I wasn't planning on saying anything to him. It doesn't matter if he feels the same way or not, I'm just not bothering."  
The wolf shook his head smiling gently. "Oh come on. Get to know him," he said looking at him before smiling at him. "I'm very sure something will come of it."  
Salem looked over at the wolf before looking down again. "I'll get to know him but that's it. Just with the brief time I was around him, I know what's going on and he doesn't need anyone else in his life that could hurt him, even by accident."  
The wolf looked at the other before shaking his head. "And in the short amount of time I have known you I know you would be the best thing to help fix each other."  
The white haired male chewed his lip for a moment before sighing softly. "Alright alright."  
The male shook his head. "Good. Just talk. Who knows you guys may become good friends and maybe more."  
Salem nodded slightly and leaned his head back against the wall behind him for a moment before getting up and walked out.

Tristen rubbed the back of his neck. "Fucking hell..."  
The male shook head slightly. "Sorry if I said something wrong."  
"No, no it wasn't you. The guy you killed really messed him up and he's just a nervous wreck over everything."

The male shook his head. "I want him to be okay, and to feel safe around all of us," he said gently before hugging the other tightly.  
Tristen blinked a few times then relaxed and returned the hug. "He does feel safe around everyone he's just a little on edge right now. It's normal for him."  
The male nodded gently. "I hope he feels better," he said gazing towards the door. "Well I'm gonna head out to grab those books for him. Is there anything you want?"  
The raven male shook his head no.  
"Alright I'll be back shortly," he said softly looking at him offering a gentle smile before heading out.

Tristen watched the male leave and gently shut the door behind him before he took a seat on the window ledge looking out at the city.


	9. The Beginning Of Something Special?

It had been several days since the twins were found. James never stayed long when he went back to the hotel. This time wasn't supposed to be different, but fate had something else in store. He went in and got a shower then got changed, grabbing a small snack bar from one of the places he kept them and ate it as he headed towards the door. With his normal loose fitting clothes his weight loss wasn't noticeable, neither was the scar on the neck. But with just a t-shirt and his jeans it was. Though it wasn't much it could still be noticed even with his mild build.  
Salem chewed his lip nervously when the male walked past, feeling as though he had no right to speak to the other, let alone be more than just a shadow with how he acted. The male's pale grey blue eyes slid along the male's features for a moment before he set the book down and got up, gently taking the shifter's hand to stop him from leaving. "H-Hey, um... is everything alright?..."  
The male jumped slightly looking at the other lightly holding his hand. "Y-Yeah, I promise... I'm okay..." he said with a gentle smile looking at him. "Are you alright?"  
The slightly shorter male nodded and quickly let go of the other's hand. "Yeah I uh... I'm a bit worried about you though."  
James looked over the other shyly and shook his head. "It's nothing to be worry about promise. I would be sure to let you or someone know if something is wrong," he said gently before hugging the other tighter.  
Salem jumped slightly and returned the hug with a soft, shy smile. "You say that a lot but you don't do it do you?" he asked as he took a step back. "You've lost weight and I know you haven't told anyone about what happened but I picked up on it just by being near you. If... I know we just met not too long ago but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."  
The male shook his head and hugged the other tighter before letting him go. "Thank you. That is greatly appreciated," he said looking at the other. "And the same goes for you. I would like to sit down and talk to you. But please don't tell anyone about the weight loss. I don't like people worrying."  
He looked down for a moment then gave the male a soft smile. "Your secret is safe with me I promise. But you should be careful anyway. Losing weight like that isn't healthy."  
"I didn't lose that much. I only lost ten pounds."  
"It doesn't matter you still need to be careful. Ten pounds in the short time I've known you isn't healthy."  
The male smiled lightly looking at him. "Yeah I know. Thank you again for caring," he said gently before hugging the other male.  
Salem returned the hug and stayed close for a moment then stepped back with a smile. "It's my job to care dear."  
James smiled gently as he offered a light smile. "Actually your job is to rest up and let yourself heal properly."  
The male shook his head and stepped back once more. "No, you have a lot to learn about me."  
"Oh? And what might that be?" he asked gently as he put the grabbed to glasses and made some of his own special blend of tea.  
Salem watched silently for a moment then leaned back against the door frame of the room. "Things you'll learn over time I suppose. If you want to be my friend anyway. But the main thing is I put everyone above myself and devote as much of my time as possible to caring for others."  
"Then you and I have the same mindset. I am nothing when it comes to others. Such as you and your brother, for instance. Saving you two was number one priority over my own pain. Myself was shoved aside when I saw you two," he said gently before taking a cup of tea over to him. "All natural by the way. I grow the items myself as well as Mountain Ash. It comes in handy when other creatures attack me."  
Salem gently takes the cup with a light smile. "Thank you. It smells wonderful and to be honest it kind of reminds me of an old friend who makes his own tea as well." He looked down for a moment and ran his finger around the edge of the cup for a moment. "Either way, enough about sad subjects. I've always been overly protective with others, just ask my brother. Though he gets angry with me sometimes over it since I am the weaker of the two of us."  
James chuckled gently. "Trust me being protective is not a bad thing it's actually good. Though people think that being protective is annoying it's actually shows you that you care a lot more than people think you do. Yes you can get hurt but brushing yourself off and fighting on shows that no one will tear you down," he said as he stepped back. "Plus you're very protective of family so even if you're weaker than him it shows you won't give up without a fight."  
"I know that but I don't like upsetting him. He's all I really have anymore. I mean we have Layre I suppose but he has his own life to live and I don't want to bother him or have him worry about us. That's part of why I've become so protective. Plus with my past issues, I had to learn to be defensive."  
"They are good qualities to have even after the hard times. Plus, I guarantee that it may annoy him but he knows it's because you care."  
Salem smiled as he glanced out the window then back at the male in front of him. "Yeah I know but still."  
The male smiled gently before shaking his head. "Still nothing. He knows you care and that's all that matters."  
"Alright, alright, you win this time," he chuckled softly and lowered his gaze to the cup he still held. "So, how has everything been for you? I mean... You don't have to tell me but..."  
"Downhill. Trying to settle my divorce," he said looking at him before smiling. "Nothing to be worried about I will have things handled soon."

Salem flinched slightly and smiled faintly. "I know the feeling. Your father handled mine for me honestly." He shivered slightly then looked up at the male. "I'm sorry you're having to deal with that though."  
"I'll be fine promise," he said as he offered a hand to the other with a smile. "You don't have to worry about anyone any more."  
The white haired male gently took the offered hand. "I know, you're a lot tougher than you seem. I wasn't trying to pry or anything it's just one of my abilities is to see someone's past through a simple touch. And I know I don't have to worry anymore."

"If that's the case and you did see my past. You should know of the gruesome fight between my dad and I which left us in a very bad place. I haven't been able to find him until recently and I can't bring myself to speak with him. That's the real reason everything for me is so jumpy."

"I know but you need to realize he feels terrible over it all. He blames himself for what happened and has been afraid to ask your forgiveness. Don't let this chance slip through your fingers."  
"I want to talk to him, but every time I get to his door I break and can't do it," he said looking at the other before shaking his head and looking down. "I feel weak compared to the rest of the wolves. I am a lot more emotionally connected than they are. Don't get me wrong, I can hold my own but I get more attached to the ones I love. That's why I was with my ex for so long even after I stopped loving her. I didn't want to hurt her."

Salem shifted slightly where he stood and lowered his gaze. "You need to though. You would feel horrible if anything were to happen without making up for the problems. What if you didn't go alone?..."  
"I know I would but who would go with me. Would you? I don't want anyone to think that they are just being used."  
The smaller male offered a soft smile. "I would gladly go with you. I have yet to thank him for helping me. Honestly Tristen has seen him more than I have, but then again I've been more worried about you to pay attention. Though I think my brother has a crush," the male chuckled as he set the cup he held on the counter.

James chuckled gently before kissing the other's hand. "Well if he does, I'm sure my dad can make him happy," he said gently before smiling and pulling the other into a hug. "Thank you."  
Salem jumped slightly then quickly relaxed and returned the hug with a soft smile. "What could you possibly have to thank me for?"  
"Being there for me in my time of need. Listening to me drone on about everything."  
The male smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing honestly. I'm glad I was able to help."  
"Well you did, and it's greatly appreciated. Thank you. Shall we head out?"  
Salem picked up his coat and slipped it on. "Sure. Lead the way."  
James smiled gently and took the other's hand before leading him out of the exquisite hotel. Going down the golden hallways was like being in a movie. The floor itself was a cherry oak and the walls were a light tan color with hand carved and twisted metal. The trim on each wall was a bright gold colored metal. With the kitchen below them there was a sweet scent constantly flowing through the hall making the atmosphere around on the floor lighter than the rest of the building. James gently led the other into the reinforced steel elevator with cherry wood walls and golden trim similar to the hall. The elevator stopped on the first floor and James smiled holding the paler male close as they left the building.

James let the smaller male towards the woods. A light scent of rain lifted from the ground as they walked due to the light storm they had the night before. James led Salem through the forest as the creatures from all around cleared the path they were in from birds, to common deer. The scenery around them looked like it was pulled directly from a movie. The path led to a small wooden cottage that held James' father inside. The wolf stopped just before the porch looking at the door. James could smell his father inside and he didn't want to knock out of fear of breaking down. Sighing gently he walked up onto the porch and raised his right hand to knock of the hand carved door. He only got to knock once before the door opened. James stood face to face with his father, a mix of fear and happiness running through his body as he looked at the taller more built male. "D-Dad... I-I just came b-" The wolf was cut off by his father wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace holding him close.  
"I don't care. I'm just glad you're here," his father spoke after a few seconds as the two hugged each other tightly.  
The two males let go of the other. "I'm so sorry dad. I never should have attacked you back then. I lived every day after regretting everything I have ever done," he stated to speak but was cut off by his dad.

"You have nothing to be sorry. I was the one that forced everything on you," he said gently before kissing his son's forehead whimpering gently. "I love you James. I always will through everything."

James and Aiden spoke for a few short minutes before Aiden received a call. The dark haired wolf was supposed to meet a friend and didn't show. James smiled and told him to go and that he would talk to him later. He hugged his dad once again before stepping off the porch. "Salem are you there?" he asked looking around for the other male.  
Salem looked up from the raven feather that had fallen into his lap and offered a light smile. "Right here."  
James smiled gently and wandered over to the other. "Thank you again," he said leaning against a tree.  
The white haired male nodded and stood up. "It's not a problem."

"You helped me a lot. If there's anyway I can repay you just tell me okay."  
"There is no way besides staying happy."  
"That I can do," he said hugging the other tightly.  
Salem blinked a few times and smiled returning the hug. "Good."  
James smiled gently. "Do you wanna go do something?"

Salem took a step back. "Sure I suppose it would be better than sitting around bored right?"  
"We can go see a movie. Grab dinner. Go on a walk. Whatever you would like to do."

The male looked down staying silent for a moment. "Sorry I'm not trying to be rude but this is the longest I've been out of someone's control in a very long time so..."  
"Well. Would you like to get dinner? In all honesty it's your decision because as a free man you should make some choices."

Salem flinched slightly at the choice of words then looked up at the other. "Yeah that sounds nice."

"Forgive me that came out way more wrong than it was meant to," he said looking over the other before moving his gaze.  
The male waved the comment off. "Don't worry about it."

The male nodded slightly looking at the other thinking he had already screwed up. "Where uh... Where would you like to go?"

Salem looked over and gently took the male's hand in his own. "Will you relax please? You didn't do anything wrong, I'm naturally edgy and a little jumpy when it comes to dealing with others. And to answer your question wherever sounds good to you. "

James shook his head. "I'm okay as I can be right now. Anyway. Um. How about a movie?" he said gently.  
Salem smiled softly and squeezed the male's hand before letting go and looked towards the woods then back up at James. "That sounds lovely."


	10. Beginning Of A New Life Together

Tristen awoke without realizing he had fallen asleep and snuggled closer to the warmth beside him before he remembered where he was. A light smile crossed the male's lips as he looked up at the male sleeping beside him for a moment, admiring the way the dawn's early rays made the other's skin glow like soft amber in fire light then sat up and brushed the hair from his pale eyes. He leaned over and pressed a light kiss to the male's cheek and picked the other's shirt up off the floor without realizing it was his until he slipped it on then shrugged and silently stepped out of the room so he didn't wake the other and made his way down to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.  
The ginger haired wolf opened his eyes as he felt the kiss on his cheek. He knew that he hadn't alerted the male to the fact that he was awake which would give him an advantage. He slowly got out of the bed and slid his way across the floor silently before making his way downstairs and quietly across the shining cherry wood floor to behind his lover wrapping his arms around him from behind. "Hello my beautiful," he said kissing his neck gently and holding him close.  
The raven witch leaned back into the other with a soft smile and gently rubbed his arms. "Hello to you too darling. Did you sleep alright?" he asked softly as he looked up at the other, his pale grey gaze meeting the almost emerald one of the other.  
The other male shook his head gently before kissing his shoulder. "I slept amazingly thanks to everything. I would love to do it again sometime," he said with a joking chuckle before kissing his neck lightly.

Tristen smiled and kissed the other's cheek softly. "Well, I think it would be great to do that again. I mean well... Okay I'm just going to stop now before I make a complete ass out of myself," the male chuckled and nuzzled the other.

"Oh no, now I want to know what you were gonna say. I want to know because I loved your complete ass," he smirked.  
A dark blush stained the male's cheeks as he lightly smacked the shifter's arm. "I kinda realized that last night. All I was going to say is if you were sure you wanted to see me again."

Aiden chuckled gently and kissed the other lightly. "Why wouldn't I want to see you again? I do like you," he said turning the other's head to kiss him. "I don't just hump and dump. I have more respect for you than that."

Tristen returned the kiss and nodded, cuddling into the shifter. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude I swear. I just..." he shook his head and looked up, pressing a soft kiss to the male's lips. "I really like you a lot. I guess, love would be a better word but I'm not sure if it's too early for that word to be said."

Aiden shook his head kissing the other in return. "I love you too," he said pulling him closer, rubbing his sides. "You know. My shirt looks cute on you."

The shorter male chuckled softly and slipped his arms around the other's neck, a light, playful smile touching his lips. "Well the first thing I picked up was your shirt so," the male shrugged smiled more. "I figured you wouldn't mind."  
"Of course I wouldn't. I think it looks good on you."  
Tristen leaned into the male with a smile and a faint blush. "I think it's a good thing you're not expecting any company dear."  
The red haired wolf chuckled gently. "Eh. You can ask Clyde. I've answered the door naked before."  
The raven laughed softly and pulled away from the shifter's embrace. "I'm sure you have. Are you hungry or anything? I figured I could at least cook for you as a thank you for last night."  
"There's no need to thank me babe," he said with a smile. "We both enjoyed it so if anything I should be thanking you."  
Tristen shivered slightly and smiled. "I know we did but still, that doesn't answer my question."  
"If you wanna make something then go ahead, but I want you to eat with me," he said, kissing the other's cheek.  
"You know, you're the only one of us that really needs to eat right?" the male said as he pulled away from the shifter and figured out what to make for them.  
"Yeah I know, but I still like to have someone to talk to," he replied before running upstairs and grabbed some boxers before coming back down and putting them on.

"Hey I never said I wouldn't sit and talk with you," the raven smiled as he began to cook after starting the coffee.  
"I know but still," he said gently leaning against the door frame.  
Tristen shook his head and pulled two plates closer. "But still what?"  
"I don't know," he said shaking his head as his gaze lowered slightly, not looking at the other out of respect since he was only wearing an oversized shirt.  
The raven looked over with a slight frown. "Okay what's going on? After what happened last night you can look at me you know I mean everything is covered anyway..." he sighed faintly and plated the food, setting it on the table. "Would you be more comfortable if I just got dressed?"  
"N-No it's not that it's um. The last time I was intimate with someone I screwed up and I lost them. I don't want to lose you as well," he said, picking at his arm nervously. "I'm not saying you're like her, I'm saying I don't want to screw up." He hugged the other tightly holding him close. "I'm sorry.."  
The raven flinched slightly then leaned into his lover and slid his arms around the other's waist. "Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong I promise. I also promise I'm not going anywhere okay? I'll be here until you tell me to leave."  
"You know, you are possibly the best person I have met in a long time," he said, holding him closer and kissed him softly as he pretended not to notice the flinch. "You have a strong heart if you have put up with me for so long."  
The male smiled softly and returned the kiss. "It hasn't been that long. We've been talking for about a month and I fell in love with you from the first moment but I was too much of a chicken to say anything."  
"Well darling a month is a while for me. I try to push people away but you're the only one that stuck to me."  
Tristen looked up with a soft smile. "I don't give up on people very easily."  
"Honestly I couldn't be more glad than that." He gently caressed the male's cheek as he met the male's gaze. "Perfect."  
The male leaned into the other's touch and kissed the palm of his hand. "I love you."

"I love you more," he replied before kissing him gently. "You are absolutely amazing. I know you won't agree, but in my head it's true."

"Alright mister romantic, sit down and eat before your food gets cold."

The ginger wolf chuckled and sat down with a smile. "So what did you have planned for today beautiful?"

The witch shrugged as he took his own seat. "I don't know honestly. Salem has been trying to get me to come over here to see you so I really didn't plan anything else. Then again, I also wasn't expecting to go to bed with you last night, b-" the male stopped as a faint blush touched his cheeks. "I have to thank him later."  
"Do you think your brother wanted that to happen?" he asked with a tender smile before taking a bite of food. "Either way. Last night was amazing."  
Tristen shook his head. "No he knew it was going to happen. It's one of his abilities and I agree it was. I look forward to the next time I stay with you, even if it's just cuddling until we fall asleep. Being around you is very comforting."  
"Well love, you can stay whenever ya like." He took the other's hand with a smile, kissing it gently.  
"You may be seeing more of me sooner than you think. I'm pretty sure James and Salem are going to get together soon."  
"Those two still aren't together yet?" he asked with a gentle chuckle. "I kinda figured those two would pick up the hints they both were dropping."  
"Exactly my point. But I'm sure it'll be soon and they'll be staying together wherever James decides to settle. Salem can't be alone and not by his choice."  
"I don't think James will leave him alone anyway unless he asks because he has my protective nature," he said smiling lightly. "Your brother is in good hands."  
Tristen nodded and smiled softly. "I know and I'm glad he is. They both deserve someone that will love them properly."  
Aiden nodded gently smiling. "Yeah, I know they do. As do you."  
"Hey I have someone thank you," the male smiled. "For as long as you'll have me."  
"I shall have you for as long as I live." Aiden looked over the male before hugging him tightly. "I love you. Please always remember that," he said as a wave of anxiety washed over him but fled quickly.

Tristen returned the hug and held onto him for a moment. "I love you too and I would never forget."  
The male nodded gently before smiling and kissing the other. "You are the most amazing guy I have met."

"I'm su-" He stopped and bit his lip hard. "Thank you."  
The male froze and backed up. "What is it?" he asked softly, looking at the other.

"Nothing forgive me for that. I almost said something rude against myself on that."

The male shook his head and hugged the other tightly pulling him into his lap. "Don't put yourself down. As I said, you're amazing and I will never change my mind on that one." Aiden smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of the smaller male's head. "What shall we do today?"

"Why don't we see where the day will take us?"  
"Let's head out and we can see what catches our eye," Aiden replied as they both got up and went to get properly dressed then headed out into the warm summer morning.

James sighed gently as he sat up from the couch rubbing his face slightly. He slapped his cheek a few times to wake himself up before moving over to the window. He panted slightly from the heat as he opened the curtains, then growled at the sunlight as he closed the curtain and moved over to the freezer grabbing one of the long lasting ice packs. He cranked up the A/C before laying on the couch holding the ice pack then quickly shot up once again realizing that the other male wasn't in the room with him. "Salem?" He called out as he stood up looking around.  
The white haired male didn't hear the other call over the sound of the running water he stood under, his eyes closed and forehead leaned against the cool tile wall of the shower. His mind raced with uncatchable thoughts no matter how hard he tried to push them away. Salem sighed faintly and shut the water off, grabbing the towel from off of the bar beside the tub and wrapped it around his waist before opening the curtain. He picked up on the other's energy quickly realizing he was awake and silently cursed to himself as he realized he wasn't there when the other awoke. He quickly dried off and dressed before stepping back into the main room. "Are you okay?" he asked softly looking at the male.  
James looked over the other male before nodding. "Just worried about you. I could have sworn I heard the door close earlier," he said as he leaned back against the couch and pressed the icepack to his forehead. "It was probably just in my head."  
"No, you did. I went to go check in with Layre. Let him know I was still alive," he smiled faintly as he tossed his dirty clothes in his bag. "Sorry for worrying you."

"No reason to be sorry. You can do as you please," he said smiling lightly at the other before looking around. "Hungry?"

Salem shook his head. "Well still. I don't like worrying people and no are you?"  
James shook his head slightly. "Not really."

"The heat bothering you?" he asked as he sat beside the shifter. "You should probably look into getting a summer home in a cooler climate. Speaking of, I need to find a more permanent residence."  
"I'll be fine. As for your place to stay. I told you you can stay with me. I will have the house finished soon." James looked at the other before moving the ice pack to his back.  
"I don't want to be in the way though..." Salem replied and quickly looked down when he realized the other male was currently shirtless, which allowed his hair to cover his face, grateful he hadn't tied it back after his shower.  
The male shook his head gently. "You wouldn't be. Plus it saves you from having to be alone."

"I'd be fine on my own if it came down to it. I was alone for a long time, I can do it again," he replied as he got up and looked through his bag until he found his hoodie and slipped it on, taking his seat on the couch again.

James moved to the edge of the couch and shook his head. "I don't want you to be alone though. I know you can handle yourself and all but it doesn't hurt to have a friend there with you."  
Salem turned his gaze back to the male beside him. "I know that, but, it comes down to not being in your way. Eventually you're going to find yourself a lover and I can guarantee they won't want someone around, especially during those kind of times if you catch my drift," he replied before looking away once more. "Look, I'll stay with you until I can find somewhere else okay? I have no one else except Layre and Tristen but they both have their own lives to lead with their partners. I don't need to be in the way."  
James looked over the smaller male and shook his head. "I can prove you won't be in the way at all even with my lover. Besides, I already have someone in mind for my partner. That is, if he will accept me," he said gently. "And here's how I can prove it," he said as he leaned in close to the other, delivering a soft and gentle kiss to the other male's lips before backing up quickly.  
The male's eyes widened slightly as he returned the kiss and looked over at the other slightly shocked before regaining his composure and pulled James into another kiss. "It would be an honor."

James returned the kiss holding the other close, nuzzling his chin. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that."  
Salem cuddled into the shifter and laid his head on the male's shoulder. "I think I might have at least some sort of idea on that."  
"I bet you do," he said pulling the other closer kissing him once more.  
The male returned the kiss with a smile. "You know, this may work out to a major advantage for us both. Well, your dad and Tristen as well. You overheat in the summer since you're a shifter. I'm basically a walking ice cube. See where I'm going with this?" he chuckled playfully cuddling into the other.

James chuckled as he smirked and pressed a kiss to the smaller male's lips. "A lot of naked cuddles."  
Salem fought off a harsh blush and playfully glared at the male returning the kiss. "True true," he chuckled softly and laid his head on the male's chest. "That wasn't quite what I meant but it works."  
James chuckled gently and pulled the other close kissing him lightly. "Beautiful blush love."

"Yeah yeah hush sir," the white haired male chuckled and returned the kiss.

James pulled the other close and laid back with the male on top of him. "You feel amazing." He chuckled at how wrong that sounded.  
Salem blushed and buried his face against the male's chest grumbling.  
James chuckled gently. "What was that beautiful? I can't hear you."  
"Nothing," the male replied as he cuddled closer, pressing a cold hand to the male's side.

The red haired male chuckled lightly before pressing a tender kiss to the male's head. "Alright," he said smiling as he rubbed the other male's sides gently, leaning into the kiss the male pressed to his chin. "So babe. Did you have anything planned for today?" he asked with a light smile. "If not we can stay in. Have a movie day maybe?"  
The smaller male shrugged and laid his head on the other's chest. "A movie day sounds great actually."  
James smiled gently and nodded before pressing a gentle kiss to the other's lips. "Then I'll go set one up," he said as he sat up and walked over to the tv. Turning it on he grabbed a movie from the shelf and put it in before sitting back onto the couch pulling the other close as he laid back.


	11. Meeting Of Old Friends

A few months had passed, bringing the fall season and the cooler weather which made life more bearable for the pure shifters.  
Layre walked in from training on his own, getting used to his shifting abilities and learning how to control them without his lover's help. A smile crossed his lips as he made his way upstairs and to the room to grab clean clothes, unsure of where his lover was at the time but knowing he needed a shower to get rid of the dirt.  
Clyde was stuck at the courts for most of the day. He had entered the house just as Layre had reached the top of the steps. He chuckled smelling the dirt on the hybrid male before shaking his head and walked upstairs slowly. "Bad puppy. You're all dirty," he said with a teasing chuckle. "I wanted to take you out to the movies tonight too," he said with a playful smile before walking into the bathroom leaving the door wide open.  
Layre laughed softly as he started the water and turned to face his lover. "Hi to you too babe and yeah I guess I am bad for tracking dirt into the house though I'm the one that cleans it," he teased and turned back to start the shower. "Care to join me?" he asked as he undressed and slipped in under the water.  
The taller wolf smiled and nodded before chuckling. "I absolutely love you," he said as he slipped out of his clothes and slowly stepped into the warm water then pressed a gentle kiss to the vae's neck and held him closer washing the other's chest.  
The ginger male smiled as he leaned back into the taller male. "I love you too. I figured you were going to be busy today so I decided to go train on my own. How was your day?" he asked turning his gaze up towards the other's.  
Clyde shook his head kissing the other's neck softly. "Nothing really happened. Aside from a lot of paperwork, today was quiet," he said with a light smile as he began to wash the other's body.

"I'm glad you had a decent day then. It's good to see you come home in a good mood."

"I always am in a good mood because I know I get to come home to you at the end of the say," the raven replied with a smile.  
"Ah, you've had a few days where you were a walking nightmare when you got home."

"That's only when people can't do their own jobs. I'm trying to cut back on being a dick," he said kissing him gently. "I'm sorry babe."  
The ginger vae returned the kiss and shook his head. "There's no need to apologize I promise."

"There is though. I snapped at you several times when you did nothing wrong," he said with a light nuzzle to the other's shoulder. "So I am sorry."  
Layre turned in his lover's arms and kissed him softly. "It's in the past. There's no reason to look at that, we look to the future."

"There goes my beautiful fortune teller," he said teasingly before kissing him. "I couldn't have fallen in love with a better man. I just couldn't have."  
The ginger playfully smacked the taller male's arm and chuckled. "If you say so," he smiled and pulled away to finish washing the dirt from himself.

"I do. There couldn't be anyone out there better than you."

Layre washed out his hair and got out of the shower wrapping a towel around himself. "You say that but I bet if you tried you could find someone better," he teased as he dried his hair.

"I don't think it's possible," Clyde said with a smile. "If I tried looking for someone else I would end up right back in your arms. I just have that feeling."

A faint blush touched the ginger's cheeks as he slipped his jeans on and looked back over at the other. "Adorable babe."

Clyde chuckled and shut the water off, drying off before hugging the other from behind. "Thanks babe." He kissed the other male softly and quickly got his clothes on. The raven put on his shirt with a smile. "So, hi. I'm Clyde. I was wondering of you had any plans later. I know we had sex last night but I would really like to get to know about you as a person," he said theatrically with a faint chuckle.  
"Really? Damn smart-ass," Layre chuckled as he pressed a soft kiss to the male's cheek and crossed his arms. "Something you're trying to tell me?"  
"Well. Aside from you were my first? Not really," he said with a slight smile as his gaze lowered. "I also think you're really cute."

The vae blinked a few times, a slight blush staining his cheeks. "We've been dating for almost half a year now, I kind of figured you thought I was at least semi attractive. As for the first comment you were my first as well so... I understand where you're coming from that. I have to say you made my first experience with that absolutely amazing. Thank you."

"You made my first time just as amazing and you're welcome, though I don't see why you're thanking me since we both enjoyed it. A lot of my friends don't believe me when I say that. I have been alive for a while but never had a drive for anyone in that way before," he said before kissing him. "Also. Really babe? I find you more than just attractive. You stole my heart."  
"Obviously but still," the male offered a faintly shy smile. "A lot of people didn't believe me either but all that matters is we have each other and we have our love."  
Clyde looked smiled gently as he locked gazes with the other before smiling and kissing him. "That is all that matters," he said with a smile. "That and the fact that I have a beautiful boyfriend that loves me for who I am."  
The vae returned the kiss with a soft smile. "And I promise nothing will ever change that. I'll stand by your side and love you until the end of time if you wished it."  
The wolf chuckled and kissed the other gently. "The only thing that I want is you to be happy. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."  
The male shook his head and stepped out of the bathroom, glancing over his shoulder at the male behind him. "Well it seems we're at a slightly mutual understanding. I want what's best for you and to make you happy."

Clyde smiled gently and walked over to the other. "Remember that I love you always," he said gently before nuzzling his neck.

Layre smiled softly. "I love you too and you're in a much more lovable mood now that the weather is cooler."  
"As you can tell I don't like the heat. I'm sorry for being so grumpy." He nuzzled the other's neck as he played with his hair. "So poofy."  
"Hey I never said anything bad babe. Just that you're calmer now and hush," the male chuckled as he playfully swatted the other's hand away and made his way to the back room that he used for his studio and took a seat at the desk picking up the newest piece of jewelry he had started.

Clyde chuckled as his hands were swatted away. "But.. But. It's so poofy," he said with a chuckle before kneeling down beside the other with a sad puppy face.  
The ginger tried to ignore the look as he continued soldering the metal into place then stopped and set the tool down and turned towards the male with a sigh and a light, playful smile. "What do you want? You know I can't resist that face."  
Clyde chuckled gently and placed himself between the other's legs kissing him before wrapping his arms around the other. He figured it would be cute to let his wolf ears and tail slowly slip free as he looked up at him with his ears low and his tail swaying. "I want you to play with me," he said nuzzling the other's stomach.  
Layre chuckled softly and scratched one of the male's raven furred ears. "Alright, alright, you win. I can finish this later. Not like the person it's meant for is going anywhere." He shifted his hand's placement and ran his fingers through the male's hair. "The question is what do you want to do? There are plenty of options between staying in our human forms or going out into the woods or the field in our were forms."  
Clyde let out a soft groan of pleasure, betraying the fact that Layre had found one of his sweet spots as he buried his face in the other's lap. He bit his lip as his tail wagged faster before lifting his head when the other's hand slipped through his hair. "A run sounds rather interesting. We haven't went on one in awhile," he said with a soft purr before moving closer to the other, rubbing his legs as he gently bit his lip. "You have no idea how much I love you."  
The male leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lover's lips before rubbing his ear once more, knowing that it was a very sensitive area for the raven male. "That sounds perfect and I love you too. But the question is are you alright? You usually don't chew on your lip like that unless there's something on your mind."

The male let out a low moan, biting his lip harder from his ear being scratched. "The o-only thing on my m-mind currently is resisting the urge t-to rip your clothes off and ravish you right here and now."

The ginger male chuckled and bent down gently kissing the top of his head then to one of his ears before slipping away from the male and stood beside him. "Play your cards right and we'll see what happens later," the vae purred with a chuckle. "You should have known I'd figure out that your ears are sensitive dear."  
The male chuckled gently and stood up, pressing a kiss to the other's lips then pulled him close rubbing his sides. "I already knew you would have. That's just one thing you can use against me, but I'm okay with it," he smiled and looked out the window. "A light rain is heading this way."  
Layre shrugged as he put his work away and turned towards the male. "It's no big deal we'll just have to shower again and I'll have to mop the floors to get rid of the wet dog smell later."  
"Does that mean I get to play with the poofy hair again?" he asked with a smile. "Also. Should we do a clothed run or naked run? Our fur will be soaked which means our clothes will be too."

The male laughed softly and pressed a soft kiss to the male's lips. "Yes you can mess with my hair and either is fine. Our clothes will be thrown in the wash anyway."

"True," he chuckled gently before kissing the other. "So when would you like to head out?"  
Layre smiled and leaned into his partner. "Whenever you're ready love."  
Clyde smiled softly and pulled the other close to him spinning him around gently. "Then shall we?" He gently wrapped his arms around the other from behind before kissing his neck lightly.  
The ginger smiled softly and leaned into the kiss before pulling away and slipping out of the room. "Only question. Field or woods?"  
"Let's do the woods because there's less room for hunters to see us as we run."  
"Alright," was the only reply heard from the ginger as he walked away and downstairs, heading for the front door. Once outside, he turned and waited for the raven male to join him.  
Clyde arched an eyebrow looking at the other before following him. "If you want to go to the field we can. I don't mind honest," he said with a worried frown.

"No, no relax. The woods are fine I promise. I didn't mean to be short with you. I'm sorry."

"What's on your mind love?"  
"I just don't like how many hunters there have been in the area lately. It makes everything unsafe and it bothers me. I mean there are small shifters, children, that play in the woods and the fields and I'm just worried that with the increased number of sightings someone's going to get hurt."  
"That's one of the problems the courts are facing. We are currently deciding if we attack the hunters or scare them off," Clyde replied. "When I met you I swore off eating any humanoid figure but if you were to be hurt I will make an exception," he said gently pulling him close. "I promise I'll keep you safe. You may be able to handle yourself but I will be there. What do you think we should do?"  
"I'm not worried about myself, I'm worried about the inexperienced and the young," he sighed and leaned into the other. "Honestly it's not my place to tell your courts what to do but I would scare them off for now." He pulled away and looked up at the male. "Come on we'll talk about this later. But fair warning if I see a hunter I will not hesitate to rip its face off."  
"I don't expect you to," he said before leading the other into the woods and kissed him gently. He shivered slightly as his body shifted down into a midnight black wolf with a pure white crescent moon over his eye. 'Shall we beautiful?' he asked, gently nuzzling the other.  
Layre remained silent as he returned the kiss and shifted into a slightly smaller dark red wolf and leaned into the other male lightly rubbing his nose against the male's cheek. 'Yeah come on.'  
The raven wolf looked over the other and gently nuzzled his neck heading towards the woods. 'Everything is gonna be alright,' he thought. 'I promise.' The creature licked the other's neck lightly and nuzzled him again before leading the other into the woods.

The ginger wolf nodded quietly following his partner keeping an eye on their surroundings as they walked through finally relaxing when they got to the clearing.  
'What's wrong my love? You seem rather on edge. More than usual.'  
Layre closed his eyes as he leaned into the other and shook his head. 'Nothing I promise. I already told you what was wrong.'  
The male shifted into his human form before sitting in the wet grass and pressed a soft kiss to the other's nose. "I know and it will be taken care of soon."

Layre watched the male and tipped his head slightly leaning into the kiss. 'Is everything okay with you?'  
Clyde smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, everything is fine. I just don't like seeing you so on edge. Everything will be taken care of first thing in the morning. I'm gonna have one of the court members speak with the necromantic courts while I'm out patrolling to see if they can help us with scaring off the hunters," he said gently as he pulled the other close, petting him gently.  
The male nodded and laid beside the male, laying his head in the other's lap with a faint grumble. 'Sorry I'm on edge, I just worry. I mean after I helped Salem and Tristen protecting them from hunters, not the same type obviously, I don't like hunters.'  
"I promise they will be taken care of," he said gently scratching the other's ear. "I don't want you or any other shifter on edge in these woods. This is supposed to be a safe place so this will be taken care of."  
Layre closed his eyes for a moment as he relaxed at his partner's touch and smiled softly. 'I know and I do trust you. If there's anything I can do to help let me know. I mean I may not be a part of your courts but I am a shifter and part of your pack. It's only fair.'

"You are beautiful," he said smiling softly before shaking his head. "I don't involve my pack as the courts weren't normally accepting of them because of their backgrounds. Next month everyone's being changed out for people of my choice," he said gently before scratching his ear. "Everything will be okay."  
The ginger wolf almost seemed to purr in contentment and looked up meeting the male's gaze. 'Thank you for the compliment and why are they being changed out? Not like you have to tell me but, I'm curious.'  
Clyde smiled softly as he looked at the other, petting his head gently. "Well they are cruel to all creatures that aren't shifters, Hell, they are rude to me as well. Word had traveled back to me that they are trying to start a hunt for anything less than a pure bred shifter. So there is a large possibility that they will die before next month."  
A slight growl escaped the male before he sighed and crossed his paws, laying his muzzle on them. 'Idiots... Pure idiots. Anyway, I see why they'll be getting switched out.'  
"Why do you think I want them gone? My thing is I need to find people to replace them that I can actually trust."  
'I used to know a shifter that you would have adored but I haven't seen him in ages,' the wolf shrugged and closed his eyes, not hearing the soft footsteps among the tree line.

Another wolf sat silently watching the pair, his head tipped slightly to the side as his honey colored eyes showed the amusement and curiosity in his eyes. A smile crossed his lips as his ears perked up, recognizing the ginger's 'voice'.  
Clyde looked down at the other with a gentle smile, scratching his ear gently. "Maybe we can go find him. I am free for the day. I'm sure we could find him. I can get in contact with shifters all around the world to help find him," he said softly looking down at his ginger wolf.  
The male shrugged and looked up at his partner. 'I suppose.'  
As soon as the ginger had finished, he was knocked over and pinned by a larger dark brown wolf. Layre growled and bared his fangs as a threat which only made the other chuckle. 'You were just saying you wanted to find me now you wanna kill me? Come on now ya jerk. Is that anyway to treat an old friend? And since when are you a shifter?' the bigger wolf asked lightly licking Layre's cheek before backing off and sitting beside Clyde, looking from the raven back to his friend. 'And who is this?'  
Clyde jumped slightly as his ears and tail returned as well as his claws before he listened to the other. The male sat back down as everything reverted back to normal. "I am Clyde," he said trying to calm his already shot nerves once more. "Who wants to know?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.  
Layre sat back up and quietly padded back over to Clyde nuzzling his cheek. 'Relax this is the shifter I told you about,' he smiled as both wolves shifted. "It's good to see you again and since this one here saved my life."  
The brunette male looked over at Clyde and smiled. "Sorry for scaring you. The name's Azaroth and thank you for keeping him safe," he said glancing towards Layre.  
Clyde shook his head. "You didn't scare me but you're lucky I didn't rip your head off," he said, looking at him with a blank stare. "I should have heard someone coming," he said shaking his head. "Anyway. You're welcome though there isn't much thanks needed."  
The male nodded and looked over at Layre with an innocent smile.  
"Don't you dare."  
"Aww come on you used to let me all the time!"  
Layre chuckled and shook his head. "You were also just a kid."  
"Oh well!" the brunette smiled as he tackled the older male with a hug, earning an annoyed groan.  
"Jackass."

Clyde smiled slightly as he watched the two, crossing his arms. "Please don't break my boyfriend. I need him."  
Azaroth sat up quickly with a grin. "Boyfriend huh?"  
Layre sat up and smiled. "Yes, boyfriend. I've been with him almost six months now."  
"Ooh you have to let me do something for you. Please?" the brunette replied looking at the ginger with a smile.  
"I don't know I'll have to get back to you on that," Layre chuckled and turned his gaze towards his partner. "Everything okay?"

Clyde nodded. "Yeah. I'm just hearing things is all," he said with a smile crossing his legs and kissing the other gently. "Anyway. What are you two talking about?"  
Azaroth frowned slightly and tipped his head to the side biting his lip to keep from asking questions.  
The ginger stopped for a moment then moved closer to his partner. "He wants to do something for us."

Clyde shook his head. "It's up to you love." He stopped when he noticed how on edge the other two were. "Guys relax. You two are starting to tense."  
Layre shook his head. "I'm no more tense than I already was I promise."  
Azaroth remained quiet for a minute then offered a light smile. "I'm fine as well. I just don't want to be in the way or anything. I feel like I interrupted something."  
A soft smile came to the raven's lips as he pulled the two close. "You're not. Though we have a new member to the family as well as pack if you don't have one already," he said with a smile.  
The brunette shook his head no. "I had a pack but I didn't like how the leader was treating everyone so I left. I don't mind being on my own if you two don't want me around."  
The ginger offered a soft smile. "Trust me he wouldn't have said anything if he didn't mean it."  
"Well I appreciate it then. I have my own apartment so you won't have to worry about me. I was only out here because of the fact that I heard Layre was around and alive. I had to find him since he's one of my only friends."  
"Well you found him and gained a family at that," he said with a chuckle before smiling. "You know, I think he would get along great with James." Clyde looked down at Layre and played with his hair.

Layre chuckled and nodded. "I do too. Plus I think Salem would like to see him again."

The brunette smiled at the sight in front of him and at the ginger's words. "Salem's finally away from the asshole?"  
"Yeah he's dating another member of the pack and so is Tristen."  
"Finally! They're happy right? And safe?" his honey colored eyes narrowed slightly as his defensive side kicked in a bit.  
"Relax. James and Aiden are very protective and would rather die than see either of them hurt. I swear on my own life that they are in good hands."  
The dark haired shifter nodded as he relaxed and smiled. "Alright then! As long as they're cared for that's what matters. Well, then again everyone involved with my friends deserves to be cared for."  
"The ones that I know of are and always will be," Clyde replied before holding the two closer. "You both are amazing."  
Azaroth chuckled and looked up at the raven. "I meant you as well. You're dating the person I considered my mom for the longest time so you're important to me too."  
"Then I guess this makes us a family," the raven said with a smile, kissing the top of Layre's head holding him closer. He pulled Azaroth into him as well with a smile. "One happy family."  
Azaroth smiled brightly and looked at the men before hugging them both and staying close.

"It's good to see you too," the ginger said softly offering a soft smile then looked up at Clyde. "So much for our run huh?"  
Clyde chuckled before shaking his head. "Well I would rather have had this than a run," he said before kissing the other. "Well we could still could go on a run. That is if our son is up for it."  
Azaroth tipped his head slightly and smiled. "So that's why you were in your were form. Sure!"

Layre chuckled and returned the kiss from his partner. "Alright let's do this then."

"Well then let's go," Clyde said getting up and shifting into his were form.  
Layre and Azaroth shifted and glanced at each other before the younger of the wolves took off happily.  
Clyde shook his head and took off running full force to catch up and move past the two then vanished behind a tree and went missing.

Layre watched the two then tipped his head slightly when Azaroth stopped before running face first into a tree. 'Everything okay?' he asked running over.  
Azaroth nodded and looked over. 'Yeah your mate vanished.'  
Clyde chuckled and shook his head before falling from the tree and gently landed on Layre's back, pressing a gentle kiss to the other's head. "No I haven't, I just felt like playing a trick," he said wrapping his arms around the other's neck, kissing the other's ear.  
Layre jumped and quickly looked over his shoulder with a chuckle. 'You might want to be careful doing that dear. I almost bit you.'  
Azaroth laughed sitting with his back towards a tree. 'That was cute!'

"You bit me before but I won't get into that right now," he chuckled and kissed the other's ear. "Besides you would have let me go when you knew it was me," the male said as he leaned down and whispered in the male's ear. "Plus I like it when you bite me."  
The male hid his face against his partner's chest with an annoyed and embarrassed huff. 'Jackass.'

Clyde kissed the large canine's nose with a smile. "Love you too beautiful," he said kissing his nose again. "See you two at the lake," he smiled shifting into wolf form before taking off running.

Layre grumbled and watched him run off before looking over at Azaroth and with a nod they both took off after the raven wolf.


	12. Fun Moments Shared Among Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut at the end of this chapter, just a fair warning!

A day or so past since Layre had given in to the slightly taller male's idea of having a party. They had received the invites later the same day to meet them at the open fields where the pack would normally meet. Clyde smiled as he led Layre into the field with a chuckling smirk. "I have a feeling things are going to get dirty," he chuckled holding the other closer.

Layre followed his lover into the field with a soft laugh. "Yeah I have to agree with that. Knowing Azaroth, he got everyone and I have a feeling I'm going to be hearing a lot of embarrassing stories about you."  
The larger male shook his head and smiled nodding. "Trust me dear, you will hear a lot," he chuckled gently. He shook his head watching as the pack swarmed them as they arrived at their destination.  
The ginger smiled and leaned into his lover pulling him down into a soft kiss. "Well it will be interesting to hear some more stories about you."  
Clyde chuckled gently as he kissed the smaller male in return. "I love you," he said softly holding the male closer. Reka moved over to the two straight faced as always. "Nice of you two to finally join us," she said as she checked the bite on the other's shoulder. "How many of them do you got?" she asked with a sarcastic chuckle.  
The ginger hybrid chewed the inside of his lip to keep from being snarky or rude then smiled pleasantly. "More than I can keep track of honestly."  
The taller female chuckled gently and shook her head. "Relax. I'm only messing with you. You should know this. I'm the calm one who is containing her inner bitch," she shook her head looking over Layre.

"Yeah I know and I am relaxed, trust me. I just didn't want to be rude is all."

 

Azaroth snuck up behind his smaller friend tackling the male to the ground with a grin. "Glad ya allowed me to do this yet?"  
Layre groaned and pushed the male off, getting back up and brushed the dirt from his clothes. "I'm starting to regret it already."  
Clyde chuckled gently helping to dust the other off. "I bet this is going to be fun," he said softly as he pulled the others closer kissing him deeply. "You are so beautiful," he said gently.

The ginger returned the kiss and smiled softly, a slight blush touching his cheeks. "Thank you," he said softly, almost under his breath.

The darker skinned shifter grinned watching the pair, a look of pure amusement in his eyes. "I swear you two are the cutest couple I've ever met," he chuckled and slipped away before Layre had the chance to punch him.  
The male chuckled gently and shook his head. "And where is your significant other there dear," he said softly holding his partner closer kissing his shoulder.

Azaroth shrugged slightly and turned his honey colored gaze towards the pair before him. "No clue honestly. I haven't seen him in a few days."

As if it was fate Emrik tackled the shifter. He took his lover off the ground and dropped him to the ground as easily as he could. He smirked hovering over the male before pressing a deep kiss to the smaller male's lips.

"Either that's his partner or that is going to be a soon to be partner," he said watching the two males.

The brunette shifter yelped in surprise then looked up at the male with a blush and returned the kiss just as deeply, smirking against the male smirking against the male's lips as he slid his arms around the larger male's neck. "Well hi to you too."

Layre chuckled and leaned into his lover's side with a smile. "Well since I can smell them on each other, I'd say that's his lover."

Azaroth's cheeks darkened a bit as he shot a glare towards the ginger. "Hush over there. You shouldn't be able to smell that on either of us. It's been about a week and obviously I've showered since then."  
"Darling, I was turned by the original shifter and before then I was a pure blooded vampire. Keep that in mind." The brunette huffed and hid his face in the male's shoulder above him. "True. I forgot about that."

Elrik purred gently and rested his head on his lovers chest with a happy smile. "I love you," he said softly as he kissed the other male.

Clyde chuckled gently. "Well at least he's here with you now," he said smiling happily.

The brunette shifter returned the kiss and held the larger male close. "I love you too," he smiled and looked over at the raven. "True. But we're just waiting on your other friends. I've already been told that there's going to be plenty of stories."  
The larger male shifter chuckled gently and nodded. "I bet their will be. I have been in plenty of situations for the while I have been alive."

Azaroth simply grinned and slid out from under his larger lover. "Yeah like being rolled down a hill in a barrel," he chuckled and smiled innocently.

Clyde chuckled gently and nodded. "Yes I know. I did deserve that," he said with a chuckle.

Reka nodded before shaking her head. "You ruined my favorite dress. Dezi loved that dress," she growled at him before shaking her head and taking a deep breath.

Layre looked at the woman before them. "Hey relax okay? Please? This is supposed to be a fun day."

Reka shook her head. "I'm fine. I promise," she said lightly looking around. "Damn you need anger management classes," 

Emrik said as he looked over the female shaking his head. "You are a fiery devil aren't you?"

Dezi chuckled gently and nodded. "Yes she is and she is my first devil," she chuckled once more wrapping her arms around the slightly larger female kissing her shoulder.   
"Yes my dear. I am forever yours."

Azaroth looked up at the male beside him then shook his head. "You're gonna have to watch your comments dear. I don't think you want to become a target."  
Emrik shook his head. "Eh. I have a beautiful, amazing boyfriend who will protect me right?" he asked with a gentle purr nuzzling the smaller male.

The smaller darker skinned male laughed softly and pressed a soft kiss to his lover's lips. "I can only promise to try?"

Emrik chuckled and nodded before shaking his head. "At least you will try that's all that matters," he said with a smile kissing the smaller male.

Azaroth returned the kiss and nodded with a smile. "I may be short but I can still do my best to defend those I love. Just ask Layre on that one."

Emrik smiled gently and rested his head on the other's shoulder, kissing his neck gently. "I am going to be so proud to be your wife some day," he said gently as he rubbed the smaller male's chest closing his eyes lightly.

"I look forward to the day I get to make you my wife," the shifter replied with a smile, slipping his arms around the larger male.

Clyde looked over the two and shook his head. "Aren't you two just adorable," he said with a chuckle before shaking his head holding his lover close. 

James and Aiden slipped through the tree line holding their partners close looking over the other male before shaking his head. "Wow. I think we have the wrong place guys. This is a cuddlefest not Clyde's party," James chuckled and shook his head.  
Salem chuckled and looked up at his partner. "Oh hush, it's nice to see everyone happy again." Tristen smiled and slid away from his partner when he saw Clyde and Layre, making his way over to them. "You guys okay?"

James chuckled and shook his head lightly. "I know it is. Happiness is very good to learn," he said softly as he kissed the smaller male. Clyde smiled gently and nodded looking over the smaller male. "I am, are you babe?" he asked kissing his lover's shoulder.

The white haired witch returned the kiss with a smile. "Exactly. Now maybe you'll be happier, hm?" Layre nodded and smiled softly. "Of course I am. I have you and our friends."

The redheaded wolf gently kissed the smaller male. "I will try for you baby," he said smiling softly as he looked over the smaller male. Clyde smiled gently and nodded looking over the raven male. "So yeah, we're both good. What about you and your man?" he asked smiling.

Salem offered a smile and nodded. "Fair enough. I just don't like seeing you so worried all the time." Tristen glanced over his shoulder at his lover for a moment before turning his pale grey blue gaze back to the other's. "We're doing quite well actually."

"I can't help it baby. I worry about everyone that I love especially you. I am sorry I have been so high strung. I really don't know what as me like this."

Salem shook his head and pulled the larger male down pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "You don't need to apologize I'm sure we'll figure out whatever is going on."

The red headed wolf kissed his lover gently and nuzzled his neck. "I just have a very bad feeling," he said softly. 

Salem returned the kiss with a slight frown. "Want to talk about it?" 

"I would love to I just don't know what's causing it," he said gently as he looked over the other nuzzling his shoulder. "I bet it will pass." 

The white haired male nodded slightly and gently ran a hand through the male's hair. "I do hope so." 

Aiden looked over his partner with a smirk and tackled him to the ground. He made sure the other wasn't hurt in the process before kissing the male deeply. "I love you baby."

Tristen gasped and returned the kiss laughing softly. "I love you too is everything okay?"

The crimson haired male shook his head before huffing out and laying on top of the other male kissing his shoulder. "Yeah everything is perfect."

Tristen groaned slightly and chuckled holding him close. "You sure? And you realize you're a fucking log compared to me right?" he teased kissing the male's shoulder.

Aiden chuckled gently and nodded. "Yes I do. If I'm too fat I can move," he said softly looking at the other rolling over pulling the male on top of him.  
Tristen chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to the male's lips. "Baby I never said you were fat."

Aiden chuckled gently before shaking his head. "Thank you baby," he said smiling gently kissing his chest. "So who are we waiting for?"  
The male nodded and got off the larger male with a smile. "No clue?"

The larger male stood and looked over the other. "Well if this is pretty much it. Then we can start. So let's start with Reka and her story," he said with a chuckle.

Reka shook her head and looked over the crowd. "Well I was standing there talking to Dezi and a few of her friends, when dick head comes along and bumps into me knocking me into a puddle of very slick, very slimy mud," she shook her head looking at Clyde. "From there I got a shower and tried to clean the dress which failed. I came back outside with a raw steak that was sent to be for Clyde's dinner. I one of the barrels that was supposed to be a burn barrel but was never used so it was brand new. I waited for Clyde to get the scent of the steak and threw it into the barrel. I tipped it over so he could run back inside. Once he was inside I kicked the barrel down the hill."  
Clyde shook his head. "And when it stopped I hit the side breaking those ribs. I shifted human and tried to stand up after crawling out and won't up falling throwing up raw steak," he shook his head. "It's was funny as hell and one of the few times I actually laughed."

Layre covered his mouth hiding the grin that crossed his lips before clearing his throat and looked up at Clyde. "I do hope you at least paid to have her dress replaced."

Clyde chuckled and nodded. "I did. Then she threatened me with silver and I laughed at her," he chuckled at the female who flipped him off.

"Well then," the ginger chuckled and looked up at his partner once more. "I'd say it's a good thing nothing really came of that though. But I am curious if we're going to be hearing anything that tops the story you told me."

The larger dark haired wolf shook his head gently. "Probably not. I still need to get a new mirror for that," he said with a chuckle.

"Damn I was going to tell that story next," James said with a chuckle shaking his head.  
Layre chuckled and looked over at James. "Yeah he beat you to that one actually after the first night we shared a bed."

The red haired shifter chuckled and snapped his fingers. "Damn. I guess I have to find something else," he said looking over the other.

"I suppose you do." Azaroth chuckled as he moved over to Layre. "I'm sure you'll hear quite a bit but I need to make myself a little scarce. There's a few idiots that keep trying to start a fight with each other," he lightly hugged his friend and vanished off towards the edge of the group.

James watched the other leave with his partner following. "Has he told you about the poison ivy trip?" he said looking over the other.

Layre shook his head no. "He's only told me the one story about the mirror so no."

James chuckled gently and shook his head. "We dared him to go skinny dipping in the pond."

"I should have known from the get go this was a bad idea," he said looking over the smaller ginger male.

"That you should have. Anyway, he agreed. The only thing we didn't tell him was their were big fish in the pond. So, he ran and he dived in until one of the fish latched onto his arm and his crotch. Now these were big fish with teeth," he said with a chuckle.

"That is the reason there are so many small scars down there," Clyde shook his head, burying his face in his lover's neck blushing from embarrassment.

James chuckled and nodded. "He jumped out if the water with a fish between his legs and a fish in his arm. He killed both of them causing them to let go. When. He seen everyone standing there he hid in a poison ivy bush causing him to get poison ivy everywhere from just below his pecs down," the green eyed wolf chuckled gently shaking his head. "Imagine it aching down there and wanted to scratch so bad," he chuckled with a grin.  
Layre looked over at the male beside him with a grin. "Really now?" he laughed and pressed a kiss to his lover's cheek. "It's times like this I'm glad that I never had the chance to do embarrassing things."  
"Needless to say he never went back in the pond again," the larger would chuckled gently. "Or trusted us again."

The ginger chuckled and kissed his lover's cheek once more gently rubbing his back. "I'd say that's a very reasonable response."

James shook his head. "Yeah. I say it was. Until he went on the run and nearly fell into a spike pit a hunter set up. We told him to stop and he didn't listen," he said chuckling.

Layre looked over at the male once more and shook his head. "I swear that's never going to change. He decided to eat a dark fae and got sick from it. Even after I told him not to."

Aiden chuckled and shook his head. "That doesn't surprise me. He is stubborn. Like the time he lost the fight with a porcupine," the bulky male chuckled gently before shaking his head.  
"A porcupine of all things," the ginger chuckled and looked at his lover. "Care to tell me that one?"  
Aiden shook his head with a smile. "It's simple actually. There was something in the cave I was staying in when I was younger and Clyde came to the rescue. He went in and decided to drag the porcupine out and he was given acupuncture," he said with a chuckle looking over the smaller make.

"Always the protective hero," the ginger chuckled softly and shook his head. "I guess some things will never change."

Clyde chuckled slightly and shook his head. "Nope. That will never change. It's to true," he said softly kissing the smaller male. "I thought that was one of the things you liked about me."

"I never said there was anything wrong with it babe, trust me," the ginger replied smiling against his lover's lips.

The dark haired male kissed his lover's shoulder holding him closer. "I love you," he said softly nuzzling his shoulder.

"I brought food for all species," James said smiling.

"I love you too and good since we have a few others here besides shifters."

Clyde smiled happily looking over the group of males. "Then why don't we get some food. I'm sure everyone is hungry," he said smiling softly as he kissed his lover with a happy smile. "And you can feed fresh from me."

Layre returned the kiss as his cheeks darkened faintly. "Or I can wait and feed later you know. I may be a hybrid now but I can still go a decent amount of time without feeding."

Clyde smiled softly and nodded gently holding the other closer to him. "Alright if that's what you want baby," he said softly kissing the other male deeply.

The ginger leaned in to his partner smiling softly against the other's lips. "Go eat and enjoy the rest of the day."

Clyde chuckled gently and shook his head. "Fine but only if I can take you into the woods later and give you a special treat of my own," he said with a light chuckle kissing the other's shoulder.

Layre arched an eyebrow then shook his head with a smile. "Whatever you want babe."

Reka just chuckled looking over the smaller ginger hybrid as Clyde moved away. "I feel bad for you," she smirked looking over the other. "I suggest you have him take you home before you get to far along," she moved over to the other placing an arm on his shoulder using the smaller male as an armrest.

Layre looked up at the shifter beside him with a light chuckle. "I already know where this is going and I plan on not letting things get too far until we're home. I don't need an audience."

Reka shook her head. "Honestly I can truly say that public sex is fun especially with a wolf," she looked at her girlfriend. "One or two rounds outside would be fine. After that make him take you home," she started to walk away before turning around and whispering in the male's ear. "By the way. I warn you. He wants to try and shove a fan somewhere it doesn't belong," she looked to the lower half of the male then back to his eyes with a nod. "Have fun," she said slipping away as Clyde came over.

Clyde arched an eyebrow looking over the smaller male. "Um... What was that about?"

The ginger felt his cheeks darken harshly as he covered his face with his hands for a moment to try and calm the blush before clearing his throat and looked over at Clyde. "Nothing babe," he replied pulling the larger male into a kiss.

Clyde arched an eyebrow before shaking his head. "Scratch that. I don't want to know," he said after returning the kiss. "You are so beautiful."  
"Exactly let's just leave it at that shall we?" the ginger chuckled slightly. "And thank you."

Clyde chuckled gently and shook his head kissing the males neck shoulder. "So should we get out of here?"  
"As much as I'm not sure that I trust this, I suppose we should."

The dark haired male smiled and took the other's hand leading him into the woods. "So, seriously what did Reka say?"

Layre interlocked their fingers and shook his head. "Nothing important babe, I promise."

The deep grey eyed male gently kissed the smaller male gently squeezing his hand. "Alright," he said softly leading the male towards the ponds.

The smaller male returned the kiss staying close to the larger male lightly running his thumb along the male's hand. "So the ponds huh? I figured you'd be avoiding water," he smirked playfully.  
The larger male chuckled and shook his head with a smile. "I kinda killed the fish in the pond," he said looking over the smaller male. "I actually frequently swim here now because the water is relaxing."  
"You killed all those innocent fish?" the male grinned playfully and looked out at the water. "It is nice here honestly."  
Clyde chuckled gently and nodded making his way over to the pond. "Yes I did. They pissed me off and I wanted to swim," he chuckled gently and slowly began to strip down to his boxers before heading down the stone ramp into the water he made for himself. "Join me babe," he said softly with a light chuckle.  
"You're doing laundry this time damn it," the ginger chuckled and stripped down to his boxers and stayed at the other end of the pond, slipping into the water. "You're lucky I love you, I don't swim much."

Clyde chuckled coming closer to the other kissing him deeply. "Then I guess it's a good thing we aren't swimming now are we," he said with a chuckle and kissed along the smaller male's neck.

Layre felt his cheeks grow dark as he tipped his head to the side. "Let me correct what I said, I don't like open water," he chuckled faintly and placed his hands gently on the male's sides.

The larger shifter alpha smiled pinning the other's back to the soft dirt at the edge of the pond nipping at the smaller male's shoulder. "Well then I guess I will take it off your mind," he said with a light growl against the other's flesh as he reached a hand down to rub the other's ass.

The smaller male bit the inside of his lip to hold back a squeak of surprise as he knew he should have been expecting the feeling of the male's hands but it had still caught him off guard anyway. He shivered and tipped the other's face towards his, kissing him deeply and let his hands drift down the male's sides.

Clyde chuckled at the others squeak as he returned the kiss. "I love you Layre," he said sliding the male's boxers off and putting them onto the land holding the male closer.

"I love you too, Clyde," the smaller male replied as he slid the other's boxers off setting them to the side with his own and pressed as close as he could to the larger male, placing a hand on the other's chest with a soft smile.

Clyde smiled happily tracing his fingers along the male's length slowly. Finally he took a firm grip on his lover and stroked him slowly, kissing him deeply. "You are a true blessing in my life," he said softly.  
Layre gasped and tightened his hold on the larger male's hips with a slight groan and laid his head on the male's chest with a slight shiver. "As are you in mine babe," he said softly before slipping his arms around the male's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.  
Clyde chuckled feeling his lover grow in his hand. He returned the kiss and spoke in a husky growl. "That's the only way I would want it," he smirked lifting the other up onto the edge and kissing along the side of his length.

Layre shivered at the cool air against his skin as it replaced the water and a soft, need filled whimper escaped him in the process as he gently ran his fingers through the other's raven hair. "Do you really have to tease babe?"

Clyde chuckled gently and shook his head. "Alright. I was going to take it slow but I guess you don't want that," he said pulling the other's head into his mouth sucking lightly as his canines grew to rub against the tip of his length lightly.

"Fucking hell," the smaller male hissed and tightened his hold on his lover's hair for a moment before quickly letting go once more and looked down at the larger male and shook his head slightly. "That's what I meant by teasing."

Clyde chuckled gently as his tongue ran over the slit gently. He took more into his mouth allowing his tongue to glide slowly down the other's length with a light growl. The larger male chuckled gently and pulled away slowly kissing along his length when the smaller male whimpered loudly in pleasure. "Interesting," he said softly as he ran his tongue over the slit again with a growl. "It's not like we are in front of people. Make some noise," he chuckled gently nipping along the male's length.

"No shit, I know we aren't but still. You're being an ass with this teasing thing you know," the ginger chuckled faintly watching the larger male's movements.

Clyde smirked up at the other as his he pulled away and licked over his canines. "Fine. Then I will cause you a little more direct pleasure. Lay back and close your eyes," he purred gently kissing the smaller males length.  
"Not what I meant," the ginger replied with a shiver before doing as he was told. "Being where you are instead of getting to the point and screwing the hell out of me is teasing," he chuckled placing a pale arm over his eyes.  
The larger male chuckled and smirked. "Well I can't always get straight to the point," he grinned as he licked over the males slit gently. "Promise me you will tell me if this hurts, and don't jerk," he said softly looking over the other.

"You never get straight to the point babe so nice try," the smaller male retorted before shaking his head slightly. "I promise I'll tell you, I have before."

The larger male nodded gently and kissed his lover's length. He slowly pushed his fang into the male's tip glad that he let his canines grow dull. He waited for a reaction from the other before continuing.

A loud gasp escaped the smaller male followed quickly by a whimper of pleasure and a slight arch of his back. He moved his arm from over his eyes and looked down at his lover, a harsh blush staining his cheeks. "That's new."  
Clyde immediately pulled away and looked up at the other. "N-Not a fan?" he asked biting his lip  
Layre's blush darkened more as he offered a shy smile and caressed his lover's cheek. "No, I'm not saying that. It was just unexpected is all."

The larger male nodded. "Do you want me to continue?" he asked leaning into the touch.

The ginger looked at his lover for a moment then nodded. "If you want to go ahead."  
The male nodded as his canines grew to their full size. He gently lowered himself to the males length and gently licked over the tip before pushing his fang inside. He went down slowly allowing the male to tell him to stop if it started to hurt. The dark haired wolf waited for a second when he felt the other's hand on his shoulder and looked up at the other before slowly pushing his long canine deeper onto the male's tip lightly licking along the head of the males length, listening to the soft whimper like moans that escaped his lover's parted lips. After a few minutes, Clyde slowly pulled his fang out before kissing along the side of the others length. "How did that feel baby," he said softly as he kissed along the other's length.  
"Like I'll have to remember to do that for you?" the ginger vae chuckled faintly as he let go of the older male with a shiver.

Clyde chuckled lightly and nodded before kissing the tip of the male's length. "I'll say that is fair enough," he said looking over the other. "Turn over and lay on your stomach." The raven waited until the smaller male was in the requested position then pulled Layre down so that he was bent over the edge, leaving his legs in the water. He purred and bit the other's ass drawing a small amount of blood before lightly licking over the other's entrance then buried his tongue inside of the smaller male, listening to the whimpers and cries of pleasure. Clyde smirked at the other's movements pushing his tongue deeper. Finally he retracted himself and pushed his middle finger inside the male. "Roll back cover. I want to see the faces you male," he smirked as he pushed the finger in and out.  
The hybrid shifter shivered with a soft nod and turned over as he was told careful not to hit the male's arm and bit back a gasp at the movement  
The male chuckled gently and kissed the smaller male's inner calf as he pushed his finger in deeper into the smaller male. "Does that feel good baby?" he asked gently.  
Layre writhed slightly as he dug his fingers into the wet ground beneath him with a faint groan of pleasure. "Yes it does."  
The larger dark haired male kissed along the other's leg adding the other fingers quickly knowing the other could handle it. "Good. All I want is for you to feel good," he growled lightly looking over the smaller male.  
The ginger shifter slightly as a moan slipped free from his lips. "So I've noticed," he replied breathlessly.  
Clyde chuckled gently and looked over the other. "I take it that you want me to get to the point already?"  
Layre shot a playful glare towards the male and nodded faintly. "Please? You've tormented me enough babe."

The larger wolf chuckled gently before slowly pulling the smaller male into the water. He kissed the male and slowly pushed into his lover, holding him gently. Clyde chuckled and looked over the other when the ginger moaned. "How roughly do you want me to fuck you baby boy?" he said looking over the other nipping along his neck pressing his back to the wet dirt against the edge.  
The ginger shivered with a faint groan and a light blush staining his cheeks. "However rough you want to as fine with me, you know this."  
The larger rave male grinned and started to thrust into the smaller male slowly. "That's why I asked you. I want to know if you want to walk," he purred nipping at the other's neck.  
Layre slid his arms around the male's neck with a soft moan against his lover's ear and held onto him tightly. "I'll be able to move if I shift. If not I have you."  
"Fair enough," he said softly as he started to pick up the speed. He growled loudly thrusting harder or faster. "Tell me baby boy what do you want?"  
The ginger shivered and groaned as he arched against the larger male above him. "Exactly what you're doing baby," he panted against the male's ear tightening his hold slightly  
Clyde chuckled gently kissing his shoulder. "Fair enough," he said with a growl as he began to thrust harder into the smaller.  
The smaller shifter writhed slightly beneath the male with a cry and whimpered as he lifted his hips and panted digging his nails into the male's shoulders as he nipped at the male's neck and shoulder.  
The male grinned widely and gripped out of the others ass with a smirk. "Scream. Scream for me," he bit the other's shoulder thrusting harder and deeper into the smaller male.  
Layre tried to hold back, hiding his face in the male's shoulder before a scream of pleasure was torn from his lips followed by a series of whimper like moans of his lover's name as he shivered and writhed beneath the larger male above him.  
Clyde smirked at the other. "That's it my little pup," he said with a grin as he rubbed the smaller male's hips thrusting faster into the smaller, digging his claws into the other hips without meaning to. Clyde slid his hand under the male holding him in the arched position as he adjusted his angle. He began thrusting faster into the other as he aimed for the sensitive areas inside the smaller male with a light growl as his power behind each thrust grew.  
Layre writhed and bit down on the sensitive spot of Clyde's neck with a cry of pleasure and need as he dug his nails deeper into the larger male's flesh.  
The dark haired me let out another loud growl as he began to thrust hard and violently into the smaller male. "You getting closer baby?" he asked with a wide smirk thrusting into the sensitive areas inside the smaller male.  
Layre shivered and bit his lip to hold back another scream as he tightened his hold on his lover with a faint nod and a whimper, not trusting himself to speak at that moment.  
Clyde nodded and bit the other's shoulder marking him once more with a very dark bruise. He angled himself to thrust harder into the other's prostate.  
The smaller male screamed his lover's name as he hid his face in the larger male's shoulder shaking in his arms crying out the male's name once more as he hit his release.

The dark eyed would growled as he hit his own release inside the smaller male. He filled the male completely before laying him back against the wet grass. "Damn," he said smirking.  
Layre cried out once more as he felt the larger male hit his release then laid back in the grass panting harshly looking up at the other. "Wh-What?"  
Clyde gently kissed the smaller male's shoulder licking the blood off the others shoulder. "That mark will be there for at least a month and I broke skin," he said softly in a light pant rubbing the others chest.  
The smaller male chuckled softly and shrugged. "That's supposed to bother me? You know I don't care if I have bruises or if you break skin."

The larger shifter smiled happily and kissed his lover gently shaking his head. "No, it's not but still," he said with a smile holding the other closer.  
Layre returned the kiss running his fingers lightly through the other's hair. "Exactly my point. I'm not going to complain about you marking what's yours dear."  
Clyde smiled gently and kissed his lover's shoulder again. "Good. I am glad, because you will always be mine. No one is going to change that," he said softly.  
Layre chuckled and tipped the other's face towards his own with a soft smile. "I promised my love to you and that will never change. Everything I am is yours."  
The dark haired male kissed his lover's shoulder nuzzling into the other. "How did I get so lucky as to have you," he said softly kissing the other's chest.  
"I ask myself the same thing baby," the ginger replied running his fingers through the male's hair once more with a soft purr.  
"I am so proud that I can call you mine," he said softly nuzzling the others chest. "You are truly beautiful," he said softly. "In all ways."  
"And you'll keep getting the same reply of so are you, everytime you say that so get used to it," the ginger chuckled and looked down at the larger male. "I love you."

"I love you more baby," he said softly as he kissed the other's chest running a hand along the other's body.  
Layre shivered slightly then purred at his boyfriend's touch. "If you say so. I'm not going to argue this time. Maybe next time."  
The larger shifter chuckled gently and nodded kissing the other's shoulder. "It's only one win out of many losses," he said softly kissing the other's chest.  
"To be fair you have won quite a bit lately," Layre laughed as he shook his head.  
"Oh so now two or three times is quite a lot," he joked as he held the smaller male closer to him.  
"Well, it's more than usual," Layre smirked playfully and pressed a few light kisses to his lover's neck.  
"Yeah it is," the larger male chuckled gently and gently cuddled into his lover. "I love you baby," he said softly. "Do you want to go another round before we go home or do you just want to go home and continue?" he said softly.  
Layre gently rubbed his lover's sides then kissed him softly. "We should probably go home first. Don't need to scare the wildlife off or have someone walk in on us."  
The dark haired male smiled gently kissing his lover. "Yeah you have a point," he said softly as he slowly lifted the other out of the water before climbing out himself. He grabbed their clothes and flung them over his shoulder before picking up his lover and walking home.  
Layre wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and nuzzled him. "Yeah because the other shifters in the woods here want to see my pale ass right?" he chuckled playfully.

Clyde chuckled gently and shook his head. "At least they are seeing just your ass. I'm fully nude," he chuckled gently as he led the other into their home since Clyde wasted no time getting there. He took the male upstairs and laid him down gently before kissing his lover's shoulder. "I love you baby."  
"We both are I'm just a bit more protected since you're holding me," the ginger replied and cuddled closer into the larger shifter. Layre looked up at Clyde with a smile caressing his cheek before pulling the male down on the bed beside him.  
The larger raven male chuckled gently kissing the other. "Did you want to continue or no?" he asked gently kissing his lover's shoulder.

Layre smiled softly and moved closer to his lover. "And what makes you think I'd say no to you?"  
Clyde chuckled and shook his head. "Well it's honestly up to you. You don't need to say yes or no. You can say let's wait a few minutes and just at here," he said softly kissing along the other's neck.  
"Yes I know that darling," Layre replied tipping his head slightly to the side. "We are going to have to change the sheets after you know, the mud and all," he chuckled playfully.

The dark eyed shifter chuckled and nodded kissing his lover. He reached behind the smaller male pushing two fingers into his entrance.  
Layre returned the kiss and went to speak only to stop with a gasp and a soft moan at the sudden but much enjoyed intrusion.  
Clyde chuckled gentle and looked over the other. "Wolf got your tongue?" he said playfully as he began to thrust his fingers into the smaller male.  
The ginger moaned softly and shot a glare towards the male as he pulled the larger male down into a deep kiss. "Maybe he does," he chuckled softly.  
The dark haired wolf growled and kissed the male deeply nipping at his tongue. "I am glad I do," he smirked adding a finger into the other male.  
Layre shivered with a groan holding the male's sides tightly as he tipped his head back against the bed once more. "So I've noticed"

Clyde slowly leaned down and licked along the males length thrusting his fingers into the other's prostate. He growled as he took the male into his mouth sucking on the head of his length.

Layre held onto the larger male's shoulders, his head tipping back against the pillows as a cry of surprise and pleasure escaped him  
Clyde chuckled and smirked allowing his canines to run the length of the smaller male's member. He started to take more on with a growl as his fingers worked faster against the others hole.  
The smaller male writhed slightly and cried out arching his back a bit when he felt the knot in his stomach tightening.  
Clyde smirked gently and pushed his fingers back into the smaller male's prostate. Drawing back he allowed his tongue to tease along the males slit then grinned with a purr as he pushed his fingers deeper into the smaller male.  
The ginger yelped in pleasure and writhed beneath his lover's ministrations trying to fight his release the best he could.  
The larger wolf smirked looking at the other. He pushed his pushed his fingers into the smaller male's prostate. He began to stroke the smaller male gently teasing the tip of the other's length with his tongue.  
Layre held out the best he could before he ended up hitting his release anyway with a cry of the male's name.

Clyde what he could in his mouth as some streams of of his lovers seed covered his face. He swallowed what he had before he pulled back licking his lips then cleaning his face. "Damn you taste good," he said chuckling.  
The ginger felt his normally pale cheeks darken deeply as he hid his face in his arms panting. "So you've told me before and I apologize."  
Clyde chuckled gently and gently leaned over kissing the other's neck gently. "Don't apologize. It was absolutely amazing," he said softly with a smile.

Layre nodded slightly with a slight shiver and wrapped his arms around the larger male's neck, nuzzling his chin gently. "As long as you say so."  
Clyde chuckled gently and held the male closer rubbing the other's chest. "I love you baby," he said softly rubbing the other's sides. "You are truly amazing.  
"I love you too baby and you're just as perfect and amazing," the smaller male purred and nuzzled the male.  
The larger shifter chuckled and held the other closer to him. "How did I get so lucky to have an amazing boyfriend?"  
"I've told you many, many times that I have no answer to that question but I do ask myself the same thing about you."  
The dark eyed male chuckled gently and rubbed his lover's hips. "Well. Luck is a beautiful thing and I'm happy to have it," he said softly.  
Layre shook his head with a smile looking up to meet his lover's gaze. "Yeah, it sure is a wonderful thing to have."  
The original nodded happily as he held his lover closer. "I love you baby," he said softly holding the male closer. "You are everything I ever wanted and more."  
The smaller male pressed as close as he could to his lover and lightly ran his fingertips along his partner's side. "I have to say the same about you and I love you too. I don't know what I've ever done to be so lucky but I'm glad I have you."  
The larger shifter let out a gentle growl as he nuzzled the other's chest. "I guess fate decided that we both needed saving so they gave us each other," he said gently rubbing the other's chest.  
Layre nodded and held his larger lover close,pressing a few soft kisses to his lover's neck. "I suppose so."  
Clyde chuckled gently and nodded as he lightly yawned nuzzling his love. "I love you," he said softly.  
The ginger chuckled and heels his lover close pulling the blankets up over them. "Get some sleep my sweet prince. I love you," he said softly as he closed his eyes.  
Clyde chuckled gently and rested his head on the other's chest holding him closer. "I love you more," he said softly as he closed his eyes.


	13. Starting A Family

A few weeks had past since the Layre had rejoined with his friend and Clyde had only met him and in that time, everything started going south for the courts. Clyde needed to find someone new for the courts and it had to be soon. Though the dark haired original didn't know that he was about to meet the last court member.  
Clyde stood in the kitchen of his home on the phone. Through Clyde's tone of voice, it was clear that he was in a very heated argument with whoever was on the phone. The clear signs of frustrations when he was seen such as, pacing, his voice being raised, the pigment of his skin was clearly more red, and his eyes were a darker grey than normal. He sighed heavily before hanging up and slamming the phone down on the table causing it to break. He growled slightly a before picking the broken plastic from his hand and throwing it away then cleaned up the broken phone throwing it away before grabbing gauze from the cabinet to patch up his hand.  
He sighed gently and walked across the dark wood floor to the the hand carved oak wood door and pulled another house phone from the closet and put it up to charge before sitting down at the table holding his hand before looking down. "Fucking damn it," he said looking at the floor before shaking his head as he grabbed the folder he brought home and began to do some paperwork falling silent.  
The ginger wolf had remained still when he felt his partner slip out of their bed and out of the room, a slight, worried frown touching his lips. He had noticed a change in the raven and it bothered him to no end but he knew it wasn't his place to question the other as it had to do with the courts.  
Layre slipped out of bed and had just started down the stairs to make breakfast for Clyde when the argument had started. Due to his still slightly jumpy nature, he remained silent, jumping when the phone shattered, and remained where he was until everything fell silent. Layre tipped his head slightly and quietly made his way into the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee. "Are you hungry?" he asked softly looking over at the male then back at what he was doing.  
Clyde looked up from his paperwork before speaking. "Sorry that I scared you love. I had no intention for it I swear," he said lightly as he began writing. "No, thank you. I have no appetite this morning," he said softly looking over to the other. He rose from his chair and moved over to the other before hugging him from behind nuzzling his neck gently. "I'm sorry," he mumbled against the male's skin.  
The ginger male chewed his lower lip for a moment before pulling two cups from the cabinet and looked out the window as he leaned back against his partner. "It's fine dear you have no need to apologize as you did nothing wrong."  
"Yes I did, I scared you. I know you're jumpy and I shattered the phone. For that I'm sorry," he said gently before hugging the other nuzzling him. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he held the other closer.  
"It's fine and no," Layre replied quietly keeping his gaze towards the window. "I need to learn not to be so jumpy honestly. Hell I used to basically be considered a pirate for hire, there's no reason for being as jumpy as I am."

"You can't help it. There's nothing you can do about it except for having someone scare the hell out of you on a daily basis so you become used to it," he said gently before kissing the other's shoulder lightly as he kept a hold of the male protectively showing more compassion.  
Layre shrugged slightly and leaned back into him more. "It's something I need to get over. There's really no need for being so jumpy." He closed his eyes with a faint sigh. "What has you so upset?"  
Clyde shook his head. "I'm getting angry and exerting my anger onto things nearby," he replied softly. "I broke a plate yesterday... I'm trying remain calm so I don't hurt anyone around me."  
Layre leaned back into the male more and gently ran a hand through his hair. "What is going on that has you so upset? Maybe I can help."  
The male shook his head. "It's the courts as always. I have two more weeks of them and they know it so they are trying to make everything go haywire on me."  
The male nodded slightly and lowered his gaze. "I suppose I should have known that already and there's really nothing I can do to help either. None of them respect me enough but then again they have no reason to."

"Yes I know and it's pissing me off. You are my boyfriend, the man I love. They should respect you more than they do. They chose not to like anyone that isn't pure but I like you for being different," he said gently and kissed the other's neck lightly.

"Well it's partially your fault I'm different," the vae replied with a light smile trying to lighten the situation as best as he could. "Don't worry about them okay? You only have to deal with them for a little bit longer."  
"I know, and I'll have the most beautiful man by my side as I deal with them 'cause I love you," he said gently as he purred lightly into his ear rubbing the other's sides.

A soft chuckle escaped the male as he laid his head back against the male's shoulder, a light smile touching his lips. "I love you too, don't ever forget that I'll always be by your side."  
Clyde nodded and kissed the other's neck softly. "I will never forget that," he said gently before kissing the other lightly. "Would you like to go out today? Maybe we can go see a movie or something. Just have a date night."  
Layre smiled softly and rubbed the male's arm. "Actually that sounds lovely."  
Clyde nodded gently before smiling. "Well what would you like to go see?" he asked before nuzzling the other's neck.

The ginger shrugged slightly. "I don't know, I guess whatever sounds good to you. I'm not picky."  
"Well what is your favorite genre of movie? Comedy, horror, romance, action. I don't mind seeing anything as long as it's with you," he said running a hand through the red locks of his hybrid lover. "I love you."  
"I love you too and anything is fine as long as it's not some overly romantic soppy love story."  
"You don't need to watch any of those when you're already living one," he replied with a light chuckle kissing the other's cheek. "Are you into horror, or watching horror movies and picking out the stupid things the directors messed up?"  
Layre chuckled softly and smiled looking up at his lover. "Yeah I suppose you're right and it is entertaining to pick out mistakes in horror movies. If not the directors then the characters."  
Clyde chuckled gently and shook his head with a smile. "Well then we shall go out tonight. Did you wanna feed now or while we are out?"  
"I'm not hungry so I can wait honestly. I'll feed in a few days or so."  
Clyde nodded before kissing the other's cheek. "Okay. I just don't want you starving yourself."  
Layre leaned into the kiss then turned to face the male. "Babe you need to remember I can go long periods of time without feeding"  
Clyde nodded gently. "I know but I am still going to worry. It's a natural thing with me."

The ginger smiled softly and looked up meeting the male's gaze. "I know and trust me I'm the same way about you."  
Clyde shook his head lightly. "I know you do, and I'm like you. Though I care for your well being. You feeding regularly is important to me. I understand if you're not hungry and I won't push. Just tell me when you are."  
The ginger nodded with a soft smile. "Thank you and you know I will tell you. I always do."  
The raven nodded with a light smile and met the male's gaze. "So, ready to go?"  
"Yeah let's go."

Elsewhere in the city, Aiden sat silently in a tree along the line of the woods, looking up at the sky with a smile. Since he had met the raven male that became his lover things had turned around. He had someone who loved him, he had his son back, and they had been talking about adopting a child together. The ginger's mind was pulled away from his thoughts as he felt his lover's presence and looked down with a smile. "Hey beautiful."  
Tristen looked up with a smile and waved. "Hey yourself. What are you doing out here all alone?"  
The shifter dropped out of the tree, gently landing on his feet. "I got bored sitting at the house so I came out here."  
"You could have come with me you know. I just went to go see Salem."  
"Yeah well I didn't want to be in the way or anything so," the ginger shrugged and smiled offering the male a hand. "How is he doing anyway?"  
Tristen took the male's hand and interlocked their fingers, starting back towards the house. "He's doing well. From what James said, the house should be done soon, possibly a few days then they want us to come over for a housewarming party. I told them we'd be there of course. I mean one of them is your son and the other is my brother, so it's only right that we go. Speaking of, have you gone to see James recently?"  
Aiden nodded and followed the male. "Good, I'm glad. They deserve peace and love. To answer your question, yes. I actually have been helping him with the house, hence why I have recently been vanishing on you, which I apologize for."  
"Don't apologize for spending time with your son."  
The ginger nodded and opened the door for his partner, watching with a soft smile as the male walked past him. "I have a surprise for you by the way."  
"Oh? Why does this frighten me?" Tristen chuckled and set his coat on the couch.  
"It shouldn't babe, relax." The taller male made his way to the stairs and looked up. "You can come down dear."  
The raven arched an eyebrow and looked towards the stairs as a small child descended. The boy's raven hair had been pulled back in a ponytail so it was out of his ice green eyes. He looked at the child as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs then over at his partner.  
"This is Vincent. I went and picked him up from the orphanage today while you were out, which is another reason as to why I didn't go with you to see your brother. No one else had wanted him. They all said that he had an odd energy to him and it frightened them. I personally think he's perfect."  
Tristen knelt down in front of the boy with a soft smile. "Well hello, Vincent. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
The seven year old smiled sheepishly as he waved and met the male's pale grey gaze. "It's nice to meet you too, sir."  
"Please don't call me sir, my name is Tristen."  
"Can I call you mom?"  
The taller raven smiled and nodded. "Of course you can."

"Yay!" The small boy squeaked and hugged the male tightly, almost knocking him over in the process. "I have a home!"  
Tristen smiled and held the boy close. "Yes, yes you do. Welcome home. I'm glad you're here with us."  
Aiden smiled as he watched the pair before making his way to the dining room to get the folder given to him at the orphanage.

Later that night after Vincent had gone to bed, the two males sat on the couch and Tristen flipped through the folder with a slight frown. "So, no one knows anything about his past and apparently he has an odd mark on his back?" He flipped through the folder more until he came across a photo of the mark on his back. "A satanic cross? Who did this to him?"  
Aiden shrugged and leaned back against the couch, slipping an arm around the male beside him. "Again, no one knows. As far as Vincent has been able to tell me, it's been there for as long as he can remember. Personally I don't think there is anything unusual about him. he has the feel of a demon about him but that doesn't bother me any."  
"Same here honestly. I think he's perfect," the male smiled as he leaned into the taller male. "Do you think we'll make good parents?"  
Just as Aiden was about to answer, Vincent came down dragging a stuffed dog behind him and rubbing his eyes with a slight sniffle. Aiden looked over a concerned frown. "Are you alright?"  
The boy shook his head slightly. "I had a nightmare..."

"Come here sweetie," Tristen said as he moved closer to the ginger male and held his arm out, smiling softly as the boy cuddled into his side. "Do you want to talk about your dream?"

Vincent cuddled closer into the male's side and shivered holding his stuffed dog close. "I don't know where I was but it was hot and there were... Was dark laughter and shadowy creatures... I don't think it was me though... Whoever it was was a lot older than I am but they had the same mark I do on my back. It scared me because I felt their pain when they were ripped apart..." The boy whimpered softly and cuddled closer as Tristen ran a hand through his hair.

"Darling try and relax, we wouldn't allow anything to happen to you and I promise you that it was just a dream, okay?"

The boy nodded and relaxed at the male's touch, slowly falling asleep once more.  
Aiden moved the blanket from the back of the couch and tucked it around the young boy before turning his emerald gaze to his partner. "To answer your question, I'd say you're an amazing parent already and I have a theory about that dream he had. We may want to talk to someone if it persists, but I believe that may have been part of his past. He has the feeling of a demon to him, plus why would the person from his dream have the same mark?"

"Is that even possible?"  
The older male nodded as he leaned back once more. "It is possible for demons to live multiple lives without truly remembering any of their past ones. I don't think we should tell him about that right now, but we will have to once he is older."  
Tristen nodded as he leaned back into the male's side and set the folder down on the coffee table with a faint frown. "We have no one that we can talk to about this right now. Oh well, I'm sure if there's something we need to know, we'll get the information one way or another. Either way, I'm sure James and Salem would like to meet our newest addition."  
Aiden chuckled softly and pressed a soft kiss to the top of the male's head. "Relax darling everything will be alright in the end. It always is. As for them meeting Vincent, we could take him over tomorrow." He held the smaller male close and gently ran a hand through their son's hair as the two men talked softly through the rest of the night.


	14. Making New Friends

The following morning Aiden had woken on the couch with both his lover and his new son. He smiled at the sleeping males before kissing both their heads and standing up gently letting the two lay on the couch. He shook his head and walked out to the kitchen and began to cook breakfast and made blood infused coffee for himself while he made breakfast for the three of them. He whistled while he plated the food and cleaned up. After setting the table with the items he began to clean up his mess healing the cut on his arm in the process.  
Tristen shifted slightly as the boy in his arms settled into him more and blinked a few times trying to clear the sleep from his mind. A light smile crossed his lips as he looked down at the small boy then pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before getting up and quietly made his way out to the kitchen watching the other before touching his arm with a curious and concerned look in his eyes.  
The male turned and smiled gently. "Hey beautiful," he said with a smile as he stepped closer and kissed his cheek. "How are you feeling this morning," he rubbed the other's sides before kissing his cheek. His smile never faded as he held the other close to him. He kissed the other gently and nuzzled his neck with a smile.  
The raven witch smiled and returned the kiss with a soft smile. "I'm alright what about you? It's rather unusual that you're up before me and what happened to your arm?"  
"Reached into the sink that was full of soapy water and not realizing there was a knife in there towards the top and I moved my arm the wrong way and cut myself," he smiled gently and shook his head.  
Tristen chewed his lip to keep from laughing and looked up at the male crossing his arms. "I've told you a million and one times to set knives on the counter and wash them separately so you don't get hurt."  
Aiden chuckled gently before shaking his head. "How many times have I told you I am a very forgetful person? I would probably forget my head if it wasn't attached."  
"True true," the male chuckled and met the male's gaze. "How about you leave the dishes for me from now on? I mean that is why I told you I'd take over the housework for you."  
"Well babe I can leave everything to you," he said purring gently before kissing him lightly. "That would be very unfair to you and I don't like that."  
Tristen returned the kiss and smiled. "I'm home more often than you are and since we have a little one running around now I'll definitely be home more."  
"I know but I'm not leaving it all to you, and speaking of the little one when he wakes and becomes fully awake, meaning eating and everything, I want to take you guys out to be the new set of wolf pups."

The raven nodded and pressed a soft kiss to the male's lips before looking over when he heard footsteps and chuckled when the younger boy yawned and walked over hugging his leg. "Morning dear."

"Morning mama," Vincent replied with a sleepy smile. "You scared me."

"How so?"  
"I woke up and you were gone," the pale eyed raven replied.  
Tristen carefully picked the boy up and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Sorry sweetie. Are you hungry?"  
Vincent nodded and looked over at Aiden before slipping out of Tristen's arms and approached the red haired male hugging him before slipping into a chair.  
Aiden smiled gently kneeling down and hugging his son. He smiled at the other and shook his head as a bigger smile as he took a seat. "How did I get so lucky?" he said smiling before kissing his lover then the top of his son's head as he set the food on the table for the two before sitting down with his own.  
Vincent looked at the male confused for a moment then smiled as what the male meant.  
Tristen got a cup of coffee and returned the kiss before taking a seat. "I could say the same thing. Honestly I couldn't imagine life being any better."  
Aiden smiled at the other before sitting down and looking over the two. "Neither could I. Right now, life for me is perfect," he said with a smile as he ate his food.

Tristen looked down with a smile as they ate. Once they finished, he sent Vincent to go get dressed for the day and washed the dishes.  
Aiden chuckled with a bright smile. "You know I can do that, and correctly I might add," he said walking over and kissing his cheek lightly holding him from behind.  
Tristen smiled and leaned into the male with a soft chuckle. "You cooked, it won't take me long to do the few dishes that are here."  
Aiden nodded gently before kissing the other nuzzling his neck. "Alright then I'll get ready. The pups want to see you again as well," he said gently.

"Alright once I'm done here I'll get ready to go."

 

Aiden nodded gently and went upstairs to get into his normal clothes. A pair of ripped navy blue jeans, a red band shirt, and a black and white beanie. He soon came downstairs and waited for the other two as he got his leather cowboy boots on. "I find it funny. I like the boots but hate everything else that has to do with county anything," he said to himself as he slid the other on.  
The raven chuckled from the kitchen doorway. "Yet you're one of the most country based people I've ever met," he said as he pressed a soft kiss to the male's lips then went to get ready for the day, passing Vincent on the stairs  
Aiden smiled at the other before getting up and walking over to the stairs. "Hey buddy. Wanna go see some pups today?" he asked with a gentle smile looking at the other. "I know a nice group of wolf pups that we can go see before we go see the rest of the family."  
Vincent smiled and nodded as he walked over to the male. "That sounds like a good idea. Are the pups nice?"  
Tristen came back down in black jeans and a dark purple hoodie over a black t shirt. "They are very nice dear. I think you'll get along with them," he said pulling on his boots.

Aiden smiled gently and nodded with a bright smile. "Like your mama said. They are extremely nice. They especially love kids," he said with a light smile.  
Vincent nodded and looked up at his parents before pulling his shoes on then tugged Tristen's arm, causing the male to kneel down and whispered in his ear.  
The raven hugged his son with a soft smile and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. "You don't have to thank us. We're just glad to have you here with us."

"We love you Vincent and we always will," the ginger said before kissing his son's forehead and picking him up. "So, shall we head out? I can even let you ride a wolf if you like."

Tristen stood up with a smile. "Just by the look of shock he gave you, I think he might like that."  
"Well then let's go." He set the child down and stepped back and looked at the two before shifting down into his wolf form then laid down on the ground with a light huff.  
Vincent took a step back while the male shifted and looked up at Tristen concerned.  
"He's fine sweetie he's just getting old," the raven chuckled and set the child on the male's back.

The looked up at the witch before nuzzling his hip. He slowly moved towards the door and looked over at the other. 'One, I look like I'm in my thirties but I'm only in my eighties dear and two, could you open the door? I have no hands.'

Tristen smiled and opened the door. "Darling I'm only twenty two. You're older than me."  
'That doesn't mean I am getting old. I'll be old when I'm in my hundreds.' The wolf slowly slipped outside being careful of his son.

"It was a joke..." the male chewed his lip and followed quietly keeping distance between them.

'Hang on kiddo.' He turned and looked at the other before standing on his back legs and licking Tristen's face. 'I'm messing with you babe. Relax.' He sat back down so Vincent didn't fall off of him. 'Smile for me beautiful.'  
Tristen smiled faintly. "Sorry babe, my mind just went to a very dark place that it didn't need to be in right now."

Aiden nuzzled the other's stomach gently. 'Want to talk about it?' he asked lightly as he nuzzled closer to him.

The male shook his head. "Not right now. Let's just take Vincent to see the pups okay?"  
'Alright but this subject isn't dropped. I will ask you again when we get home,' he said lightly looking at the other. 'Would you like a ride?' he asked gently looking at him.  
The raven shook his head no again. "Worry about our little one right now okay?" he smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the wolf's muzzle.

The male nodded gently and licked the other's cheek staying close to his lover. He slowly moved out towards the woods heading for the pups, nuzzling his partner as he stepped into the cave.

Tristen smiled slightly and followed the male inside, gently lifting the male off of the wolf's back and set him on the ground watching as the pups looked up and made their way over to the boy.  
Aiden smiled gently as he shifted to his human form. "I'm gonna check their food and I'll be right back," he said as he kissed the other's cheek hugging him tightly and nuzzled his neck before walking out of the cave.

 

A voice came from the back of the cave nearing towards them. "So you have returned and you brought a child," another shifter limped forward with a bandage around his ankle and another around his chest. It was the father of the pups. "It's nice to see you guys again."

Tristen offered a light smile as he turned his attention to the male, trying to coax Vincent out of hiding in the process. "Hey to you too and yes we brought our son with us."

Allen smiled gently as he knelt down to his pups with a smile. "He's adorable, though I think that I should have had more warning." The pups ran over and cuddled into the other male. "It's okay kiddo. I won't hurt you. Where is Aiden?"  
"I apologize for the lack of warning but Aiden decided to bring Vincent to meet the pups and he's checking the food supply."  
Vincent looked at the male, staying close to Tristen and waved slightly.  
Allen smiled gently before nodding. "I can't thank you guys enough for helping me and my pups," he said gently before letting his pups down. "You can come over and see them. It's perfectly alright dear," he stood looking at the other. He walked over to Tristen with a smile. "Are you alright?"

Tristen nodded as Vincent looked up at him and watched as the child approached the pups and sat beside them. The raven male turned his gaze towards the male in front of him and nodded slightly. "Yeah just thinking too much I suppose. How are your injuries healing?"

"They are healing fine," he said looking towards the mouth of the cave before shaking his head. "You know he's really worried about you, and he cares about you more than anything," he said smiling at the other. "You and now your son are his whole world."  
Tristen smiled softly and looked over as Vincent gasped when a pup knocked him over, chuckling softly. "Okay that was cute and I know. I'm just realizing my own mortality. My boyfriend is immortal, my son most likely is as well or at least has some immortal blood in him and I'm human. I mean I know it shouldn't bother me but I made a joke earlier about Aiden being old and his reply got me thinking about it. I just... I don't know it's stupid to me but I worry about the day I end up having to leave this world."

The male shook his head gently before looking over at Vincent. "The only way he is going to let you leave this world and him is only if you wanted to. I know you guys. You two will find a way to make it so you live forever. Just put your trust in the shifters you know," he said with a smile.

"Believe me I put as much trust as possible in you guys as well as a few other creatures I've met."  
"It's you guys against the world now, and we know who's gonna win that fight," he said with a smile. "You guys are gonna be fine. I promise."

Tristen nodded with a soft smile. "I know it's just a thought that's been nagging at me for a while." The raven looked over towards the cave entrance with a smile. "It seems one of your little ones has a new friend," he said and nodded towards the cave entrance where Vincent was playing with one of the pups as the others were napping.  
Allen chuckled gently and shook his head. "Isn't that cute," he said with a smile as he looked back to the other male. "Don't let it eat at you. Honestly if I had a penny for every time your name came up whenever he was here, I would be a very, very rich man. So you have absolutely nothing to worry about," he smiled and hugged the other lightly.

Aiden walked in looking at the other before shaking his head. "So you're finally up and moving?" he asked with a chuckle walking over to the two and looking at Vincent. "I see he's made a friend."

Tristen smiled as he returned the hug then turned to face his lover. "Hey darling and yeah it seems he has."

Aiden chuckled as he stood next to the two holding his lover close. "I filled your supplies again. You and the pups should have enough to last you for a little while. How are they doing?"

"They are as well as they can be seeing their father get caught in a bear trap and shot. As far as I'm aware they don't seem to remember much. Every time that they ask I tell them I was hurt by some bad people."

Elrik jumped around with a smile looking over the raven male. The white pup with a black dot over his eye soon shifted into his human form. The small boy had pale yellow eyes with pupils that nearly eclipsed his eyes. His hair was a dark red tinted brown and his clothes seemed fairly new. The small boy rubbed his eyes looking at Vincent. "Hello," the small child said.  
Vincent jumped slightly and smiled softly as the boy spoke. "Hello to you too," the raven replied with a wave.  
The small boy looked over the other. "I'm Elrik. What's your name," he asked as he got to his feet stumbling slightly as he stood up.  
Vincent quickly reached over and grabbed the other's shoulder gently to keep him from falling. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Vincent."  
Elrik looked at the male and smiled. "Thanks, and it's nice to meet you too," he smiled lightly at the other before shaking his head. "What would you like to do?"  
The boy shrugged slightly and looked down. "Honestly it's up to you. I really don't know anything outside of life at an orphanage just yet."

"I would say we could go play outside but my dad doesn't want me leaving the cave. He doesn't want us hurt like he was."  
Vincent chewed his lip slightly with a slight frown. "That's understandable. My parents don't want me to go outside without them just yet."

 

Tristen tipped his head slightly and looked up at Allen. "Since all of us are here, would it be possible to let the little ones play out in front of the cave? I don't want to overstep any boundaries or rules, but with the situation it might do them some good."  
Allen looked over at the two boys and nodded. "As long as one of us is outside with them I don't see why not," he said looking at him. "I'll go out with them," he said limping out to the entrance.

Elrik looked at Vincent and smiled brightly before pulling him carefully toward the entrance to the cave with a smile.

"Easy Elrik, easy." Allen chuckled gently ase he leaned against the mouth of the cave.

Vincent looked at his new friend before turning his gaze to the male. "Is everything okay?"  
Tristen looked over. "Allen I can go out with them if you want. You should still be resting."

Elrik looked at his dad freezing slightly. "Daddy... They are right. You should be resting," he said lightly. "He was hurt by hunters," he said softly turning his gaze from his new friend looking over at his brother and sister who were sleeping in the corner.  
Allen walked over to his son and knelt down looking over the other. "How do you know that?"

"Kaida and Andrea may not remember but I do. I don't want you hurt again," he replied, hugging the other tightly.  
"Would it make you feel better if I went and laid down?" Allen smiled softly when the smaller child nodded. "Alright then I'll go lay down," he said and looking at the other. "Just be safe okay? At the first hint of anyone other than the people here get back in the cave and come get me," he said gently as he kissed his his son's forehead with a light smile. "Can the both of you sit with them please?"  
"Is he gonna be alright?" The smallest human male asked gently looking at Tristen.

Tristen watched the male walk off then turned his pale gaze to the child. "He'll be alright, I promise. Your dad is stubborn," he smiled softly. "Why don't you two go play?"

Vincent nodded slightly and offered a hand to the other boy.  
Aiden took the other's hand and walked to the others. "Are you alright is my question?"

Tristen lightly squeezed the male's hand. "I am now. I spoke with Allen and it helped. I'll talk to you about it later tonight once Vincent is asleep. I don't want him overhearing it and getting worried."

Elrik nodded gently and went outside with the other male and ran around the trees. "I'm hoping everything's gonna be okay."  
Vincent nodded and gave his new friend a soft smile. "I'm sure everything will be okay. You just need to keep happy thoughts."  
Elrik nodded lightly looking over the other. "I try and it's worked so far but that isn't keeping up with me. I'm worried about my dad more than anything," he replied as he sat on the ground with his back against a tree.

The raven sat beside the other and looked up at the sky. "Well... If you're worried we can talk to my dad and see if there's anything they can do to help."  
"There probably isn't. I will constantly be worried sick about everyone," he said lightly looking at Vincent. "I have been like that for the last two years. I'm sure everything will be fine, but I am still going to worry."

The raven frowned slightly and nodded. "I understand that one. But we're still young with our lives ahead of us. Try not to worry too much."

The dark haired male looked over the other before shaking his head. "I will try not to," the male rose up and looks around. "So what would you like to do? We have the woods around us."

Vincent stood and shrugged slightly. "Whatever sounds good to you."

"How about a run, or maybe tree climbing," he smiled at the other before shaking his head. "Your choice."  
The boy thought for a moment before smiling and tapping the other's shoulder and pointed towards an area where they could play hide and seek still in his parents' sight.  
Elrik nodded gently and smiled running over to the small area. "Who goes first," he asked smiling at the other lightly.

"Hm... Well you have more ways to hide than I do so you hide first."

The male chuckled and smiled before running off staying within the small area they were in and shifted down to his wolf form, slipping into a hollow log.

Vincent counted to ten and went in search of the other, looking wherever he could think to look and stopped by the tree the other boy was hiding in looking around. He jumped slightly at the sound of an owl hooting and it landed on the tree with what looked like a smile and nodded towards where the pup was.

The pup looked around and curled up looking at the other. 'That dang owl,' he said looking out of the holes in the trunk.  
The raven smiled and reached up gently petting the owl then peeked inside the tree and lightly poked the shifter's nose.  
The shifter looked at the other before becoming human. "Really. Come on that's cheating," he chuckled gently looking at the owl.  
The owl hooted and landed on the ground before shifting into a young girl with bright red hair and sapphire blue eyes. When she stood she was slightly taller than the boys and wearing a long red dress. "Well he wasn't gonna find you if I didn't give him a hand ya know."  
Vincent took a step back looking up at the girl then smiled hugging her tightly. "Anna!"

The girl smiled and returned the hug. "Hia dear," she chuckled and looked at the pair. "Having fun?"

The male shook his head and chuckled. "Come on. You could have at least let him search for a little bit," he said with a smile.

Anna shrugged and smiled. "In my defense the poor kid was completely lost and clueless."

"Was not."

Tristen walked over placing a hand on Vincent's shoulder protectively.

The smaller raven jumped and looked up with a smile. "It's okay mom, Anna is a friend of mine from the orphanage."  
Tristen relaxed a bit and nodded, turning his pale grey gaze to the girl. "Well it's nice to meet you then."

The crimson haired girl waved with a smile. "Nice to meet you too, sir."  
Aiden walked over looking at the other. "Who is your friend dear?" Aiden asked walking over looking over the children standing next to his lover.  
Vincent looked up at the male with a soft smile. "Hey dad this is Anna. I met her at the orphanage. She left about a year before you came to visit me for the first time."

Aiden smiled at the other and waves. "Well hello dear," he said with a smile.  
"Yeah, she is helping Vincent cheat at hide and seek," Elrik chuckled looking up at the others.

"Hello and again the poor kid couldn't find you."  
Vincent smiled and looked over at his new friend. "Then why don't we try again?"  
Aiden chuckled gently and looked over the children. "Play nice guys."  
Elrik smiled at the other before shaking his head. "Your turn to hide."  
Tristen smiled as he watched Vincent take off towards the clearing, the girl close behind.

The other closed his eyes and counted to ten. "Here I come," he said as he moved towards the clearing. He looked around arching an eyebrows he took a sniff of air catching the other's scent then began to move.  
Vincent hid high up in a nearby tree watching the boy below as Anna hid behind a large boulder by the water.  
The male looked around taking in another deep breath examining the scents. He smirked going over top of the boulder. "You know you could pick a better hiding spot," he said sliding down next to Anna.

Anna chuckled and straightened up. "Well I had always been taught water masks scent. I guess that's different for your kind of shifters."

The other chuckled gently shaking his head. "It's just animals leave a scent trail and I followed it. When you vanished I knew you had to be near water."

Anna playfully stuck her tongue out and smiled. "Yeah I kinda figured you would have picked up on it. Us owls can't quite mask our scents from any of the wolf community."  
Elrik chuckled and smiled gently. "Well it is fun and an upper hand for me in hide and seek. Anyway let's fine Vincent," he said with a smile before before looking around. "I smell human." He smiled moving towards the scent walking right past Vincent looking around. He shifted into his wolf form to surprise the other sneaking through the brush. He stopped when he heard the loading of a gun. The small creature's eyes widened as he got really low to the ground.

The scent of gunpowder fluttered past Aiden's nose shortly before the gun was loaded sending Aiden running in that direction. He shifted into his wolf form, a ginger furred wolf with a black diamond in the center of his forehead. He rushed through the woods as fast as his legs could carry him. He tackled the hunter to the ground and bit into his throat taking him away before anyone could see him.  
The small wolf turned around and ran back to the water shaking heavily moving closer to the boulder.  
Vincent fell out of the tree when he heard the gunshot only to be caught by Tristen and carried over to the boulder. Vincent whimpered and looked over at Elrik before pulling him close, Anna kneeling beside them. "You didn't get hurt right?..."  
The small pup moved closer to the other male and nuzzled him, shaking even more. He shook his head as he leaned against the other's chest. The small pup's eyes widened when he thought of his dad. He moved out of the other's arms before taking off running. 'Stay there.' The pup didn't stop running until he made it to his father. The small pup nudged his father shaking causing Allen to wake up.

"Stay here with your brother and sister." Just like that he was gone. He didn't care the pain he was in as long as the ones he loved were safe. He darted for the boulder before stopping around the corner. 'Is everyone alright? Where's Aiden?'

Tristen looked up as Anna shifted into an owl and took off with the other shifter, holding his son tighter and looked over when he heard the male. "He took down the hunter that went after Elrik. I'm so sorry I even suggested them coming out here... I almost cost them their lives..."  
Vincent looked up at the male then at Tristen. "Mama don't blame yourself. It could have happened anywhere."

The raven stood holding the boy close for a moment then set him down. "Allen take him back to the cave with the others. I'm going to go find Aiden," he said quietly before taking off after the ginger wolf.

Allen nodded lightly before lifting the other onto his back taking off towards the cave.  
Vincent gently held onto the wolf with a whimper. "I'm sorry..." he mumbled, wiping his tears away.  
Aiden stood over the hunter panting heavily, the human's blood running down his mouth as he spit the blood out. He coughed slightly as he wiped his face with his shirt.

Tristen slid to a stop and looked up at the male, wiping the blood from his lover's mouth before turning his attention to the hunter and set the corpse on fire.  
Aiden shook his head and looked at the other. "Is everyone alright?" he asked lightly.

Tristen nodded slightly. "Yeah. They're scared to hell and back but no one's hurt," he replied as he led the older male back to the cave.  
Aiden followed the other back pulling off his shirt and cleaning the blood off himself so the kids didn't have to see it. Small veins of red could clearly be seen through his green eyes showing that he had recently tasted human though it would fade away in a day or two as well as the symptoms.

Once back to the cave, Allen looked at the boy before gently leaning down to let the other climb off his back and shifted to his human form. He hugged the other close to him rubbing his back. "You have nothing to be sorry for kiddo. You did nothing wrong," he hummed softly and stood up still holding the other and carried him back to the others rubbing his sides lightly.  
Vincent remained quiet and closed his eyes for a moment before slipping away from the male and kneeling beside the smaller wolf and owl that he called his friends.

Elrik tacked the other in his wolf form licking his cheek gently before cuddling into him. 'Are you alright?'

Vincent gasped and caught the wolf holding him close. "I'm fine I promise. I'm more worried about you."  
Elrik shook his head shifting human then hugging him tighter. "I'm fine. I'm just glad you're safe."  
The pale eyed male nodded and held onto the smaller male as Anna moved closer shifting human and hugged them both.  
Elrik held the two of them close with a faint smile. "I'm glad you're both okay."  
Vincent shook his head. "You're the one who matters. You were almost hurt because of me..."  
Elrik shook his head. "No it wasn't. I smelled the both of you. I should have known the one in the tree was you," he said gently holding the other tighter.  
Vincent chewed his lip for a moment not wanting to argue and leaned into the other boy hugging him tightly.  
Elrik shook his head gently holding tighter. "I promise it's not your fault," he said gently as he hugged the other male closer to him.

The raven nodded and pulled away meeting the male's gaze before looking away.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Elrik asked looking at the male with a look of concern on his face.  
"Yeah I'm fine I promise."  
The male nodded gently before hugging him again. "As long as you're sure."  
Vincent returned the hug and smiled lightly. "I promise I'm okay."

Elrik nodded gently and looked at his dad. "Are you guys okay?"  
Allen looked at the others. "I'm fine. Tristen, Aiden? You guys okay?" He frowned slightly but didn't say anything as the raven partner nodded silently.

Vincent looked over at the males then back down. "I don't think it would be safe for you all to be out here now."  
Aiden walked over and knelt down to Vincent. "What do you have in mind buddy?" he said gently picking the other up.  
Vincent shrugged and slipped his arms around the male's neck. "I don't know but they need to be somewhere safer. Anna too."  
"Would you feel safer if they of they stayed with us for a little bit. We have the room and I don't mind if your mother and Allen don't."

The boy shrugged again. "They need to be somewhere more permanent that's safe. I don't want to lose the only friends I have..."  
Tristen looked over before approaching the pair and pressed a soft kiss to his son's forehead. "He has a point."  
"How about they stay with us for a bit and I can get James to help me build a place for them," he said with a smile looking at the other then back to his son. "They will be close even when they go to their more permanent home."

Tristen nodded and glanced at the others before turning his attention back to his boyfriend. "We may want to find out if Allen is alright with it first and what are we doing about Anna?"  
"I'm sure can stay with us as well. If you want she can live with us or them until she's old enough. I don't want her out all by herself."  
"It's kind of up to her and Allen if you think about it."  
Allen looked over the two before speaking. "It's up to you guys. If you're okay with me and the pups staying sure as for Anna that's up to her." He smiled gently and knelt down looking at each other. "Anna. Would you like to come stay with us?"  
Anna looked at the male and smiled softly. "That would be nice actually. It would be wonderful to have a family again."

Aiden smiled gently and nodded with a smile. "Great," he said with a smile. "There's your answer guys."  
"Then it's settled."  
The two ravens and the ginger female smiled. "Well we should probably get them settled in before it gets dark," Tristen said softly.  
Aiden smiled lightly as Allen picks up the remaining two of his pups and held them close. Aiden gently picked up Vincent, Elrik, and Anna with a smile. "Then off we go."  
Tristen gently took Vincent from the ginger and started towards the house

Aiden smiled lightly and followed the other. "When we get home it's off to bed guys. Most of you are already falling asleep."

The raven chuckled softly as he looked over his shoulder. "Our little one here is already passed out."  
"So are these two," he said with a chuckle before shaking his head. "How about I make dinner for the three of us?"  
The raven glanced over his shoulder then stepped quietly into the house. "Or we can get the little ones up to bed and I'll cook."  
"Nope that's not how this works. You did dishes earlier. I cook," Aiden said smiling before kissing the other and taking the other children to the spare room and laying them down.

Tristen returned the kiss and took Vincent up to his room, tucking him into bed and quietly made his way back downstairs as Allen made sure that all his pups were in the same room before shutting the door then knelt down in silent prayer.

 

Aiden watched the other for a second then listened to him before heading downstairs. "I feel bad for him. In the time I have known him, I have never heard him pray to the gods. Ever. He is really scared for his pups and honestly I don't blame him."  
Tristen frowned slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm worried too. I mean... If his family was in danger then ours is too and so is everyone else. I don't know if I can do anything to help. I'm only a witch."

Aiden pulled the other close to him pressing a light kiss to his cheek holding him lightly. "I swear to you on all my love that our family will be safe. As well as his. I'm working with Clyde to get more shifter patrols. These woods will be safer soon. I swear it."  
The smaller male leaned into the kiss and nodded slightly. "I can't help but worry though... I've lost everything so many damn times I can't lose you guys and I don't want Allen to go through it either."  
"I swear he won't and neither will you. I won't allow it," he said gently hugging the other kissing his forehead. "Just relax okay."  
"Sorry... I know I worry too much... " the male replied quietly leaning into the kiss.  
The red haired male shook his head hugging him close rubbing his sides. "No you worry just enough."  
A slight chuckle escaped the male as he looked up at his partner. "Only you would say that."  
"Of course I would. If you worried too much you would have bubble wrapped the house."

Tristen laughed softly and pulled away from the older male. "Most likely," he replied as he made his way out into the kitchen.

Aiden chuckled gently and walked out to the kitchen before grabbing the items to cook. "What shall we have for dinner?"  
The male stopped and looked at his partner. "I said I'd cook tonight dear. You have a friend who needs you."  
Aiden shook his head. "Like I said. You did dishes, I cook. Besides I can't really do anything for him until he comes down."

The male stepped back putting his hands up in mock surrender with a chuckle. "Alright."

Aiden smiled at the other before shaking his head. "So what would like for dinner?"  
"Whatever sounds good to you. You know I'm not picky."

Allen walked downstairs slowly and looked into the kitchen. "Hey guys. I just wanted to thank you both for everything you have done for me and my pups.

Tristen looked over with a smile. "It's no problem. You've helped Aiden long before I came around and you've helped me immensely since I have been here. It's what family does."  
Allen smiled gently and sat across from the other looking at him. "Me helping you is a bonus for me. Are you gonna talk to him?" he asked, looking over at Aiden who was completely oblivious to everything.  
Tristen took a hesitant breath and nodded. "I will maybe later tonight. I just don't want to add more stress to the amount he already has."

Allen shook his head. "You are his number one priority. You need to talk to him before the night is up so he has more time to think," he said before looking at the red headed wolf. "I can tell he is worried about you. He used to have a friend and every time he was worried his hair would stand up on the back of his neck and arms and it happens now with you. That only happens when he is worried about one specific person."  
The raven looked down rubbing his arm nervously. "I wish he wouldn't worry so much though I know that won't happen... I'll talk to him later tonight I promise."  
The shifter shook his head making the other look up. "He's not going to, but you're the same way about him. He doesn't want to lose you and you don't want to lose him. So take a deep breath and try to relax."  
"Believe me I'm trying but this is a rough topic for me. You shifters have your issues but my brother and I are human and it's not something we like thinking about."  
"Like I said. They will figure something out if you want them to," he said gently with a light smile. "You guys won't lose your boyfriends."  
Tristen nodded and offered the male a soft smile. "I know and thank you for listening to me."  
"Always will when ever you need me. I'm a yell away," he said with a smile. "So what would you like to do?"  
"The same goes to you and I don't know honestly. I planned on cooking dinner but I got kicked out of the kitchen."

"Let me guess. You did dishes or something this morning. That's the only reason I could think of for why he wouldn't let you."  
Tristen nodded with a smile. "He cooked breakfast so I did the dishes."  
Allen chuckled gently. "Of course. Aiden is more stubborn than any other wolf," he shook his head lightly and looked around. "This place is beautiful."  
The raven chuckled. "Yes I've come to learn that and I said the same thing the other night when I first stayed here."

"Then he is trying to impress you. Normally he is messy," he said looking at him with a chuckle. "He likes you a lot."  
"I figured otherwise I'm sure I wouldn't be living with him or anything else that's happened," Tristen replied with a faint blush. "Anyway, since I've been here I've been trying to keep the house neat."  
"I can see this and the place has never looked better," he said with a smile. He sat back against his chair. "I think your the best thing that has ever happened to him."  
"Honestly I could never hope to be the best thing. I mean, he had lovers before me, he has a son as you know, but I do hope I can be at least close to the best that I can be for him," Tristen replied as he took a seat on the couch, slipping his shoes off before tucking his feet under himself. "I've only been in his life since the beginning of summer so it's only been a few months but I wouldn't change anything."

Allen chuckled gently before shaking his head. "Honestly you were better for him than his ex," he sighed meeting the male's pale gaze. "Let's move away from that to you and him. You love him. He love you. You have child. You a family now. You are the best thing that ever happened to him," he said looking at the other. "He was a hothead and a major drinker when James was growing up. He even dipped into drugs that nearly killed him that's what the fight between James and Aiden was about. James left because he didn't want to see his father die in front of him and hoped it was a wake up call. Since you have been here he seems to be happy. For real this time. You are and always will be the best thing that happened for him."  
Tristen looked down and played with his bracelet. "I see..." he fell silent for a moment before he looked up at the male. "I'll have to talk to him later. He mentioned that him and his ex had problems but... Then again it probably wouldn't be the best idea to bring it up."

"Honestly if you have questions it's best that you ask up front so it doesn't need to be brought up in a later conversation and he needs to explain later. As his lover you have the right to know," he said lightly.

"In all honesty it's not my business but I'll talk to him about it."

Allen ran his fingers through his short hair. "Honestly I don't know what to tell you. I'm sure he wants you to know."  
Tristen nodded slightly and glanced out towards the kitchen. "I'll give him the choice to talk about it. If he doesn't want to, I'm not going to force him to."

"Well knowing Aiden he will answer every question you have with complete honesty," he said looking towards the door then back at the raven.

"So what would you like to do?" he smiled as he waited for an answer as he looked around.

"I answered that earlier," the male chuckled softly.

"Well since you can't do dinner do you wanna set up a movie or something?" he smiled lightly as he adjusted his bandages.  
The male got up and opened the cabinet by the TV. "Any particular type that you're interested in?"  
"Nope. You can pick anything that you're up for I don't mind at all."  
"Helpful," the raven replied as he pulled a movie off the shelf and put it in, leaving it on the main menu until Aiden joined them.  
Allen smiled lightly. "I don't watch movies normally."

Aiden walked in with a smile putting food on the table. "So how are things?"  
"Oh well my apologies then." Tristen looked up at his partner with a smile. "Fine thank you."  
The male smiled gently. "Dinners ready if you guys want to come eat."  
Tristen shook his head. "I can't eat right now."  
Aiden looked over the other worriedly. "Is something bothering you?"  
"A little? But we can talk about it later."


End file.
